Crisis (Editando)
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Logan está pasando por una gran crisis económica y ya no sabe que hacer con su vida, trabajo, relación, amigos... tantas cosas lo llevan a hacer algo que podría cambiar su vida para siempre. ¿En qué sentido cambiará?/ Kogan. Dagan. AU Song-fic. Rating M por vocabulario y slash. EDITANDO
1. Chico Nuevo

Entré a la misma cafetería de siempre. Estaba cansado de lo mismo. No me gustaba la rutina. Pero no tenía de otra. Levantarme casi todos los días de la semana a las 5am, bañarme con agua fría, comer lo mismo, hacer lo mismo,... era difícil.

Me dolían los hombros, más uno donde tengo la mayor fuerza para hacer todo, el codo y la cabeza. No podía dormir bien hace unos días, me quedaba dormido hasta la de la mañana. Sabía que tenía ojeras, pero encontré un tipo de crema hidratante con bloqueador solar para ocultarlo. Es Minnesota, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe cuando puede amanecer soleado, al menos una vez cada 6 mil años. No había estado comiendo mucho y el trabajo pesado estaba acabado conmigo, mi cuerpo colapsaba en el descanso y cuando llegaba a la comodidad de mi sillón remendado de mi departamento, me sentía una mierda.

Mi vida se había vuelto más frustrante y complicada desde hace unos años. No quiero pensar en este momento sobre mi vida, el trabajo ya es lo suficientemente pesado y estresante para ocupar mi mente ahora. Mi jefe es una mierda, con costo mi salario me alcanza para comprar la comida. Creo que lo único positivo de esto es que tengo a mis mejores amigos conmigo y creo que no todo mundo tope con esa suerte. Supongo que en algún sentido soy afortunado.

-¡Hey, Logan!

-Hola, Carlos.- saludé a mi amigo y caminé al lugar donde están los casilleros. Abrí el mío y metí mis cosas, nada más mi billetera, bufanda y abrigo, agarré mi delantal y lo amarré en mi cintura. Tomé el pequeño bloc de notas y un lapicero. Salí de la parte de atrás y fui al salón.

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor.

-No estoy de mal humor, Carlos. Es sólo que...-un bostezo no me dejó terminar la oración. Tapé la boca con la mano. -Ahh, tengo un poco de sueño, es todo.

-Claro que es sueño, amigo. Anoche te fuiste a casa muy tarde. Tu turno terminaba a las 6.

-Lo sé, pero...- otro bostezo. -En verdad necesito el dinero extra, Bitters me llamó hace una semana para decirme que le debo 2 meses de renta y siempre me mira cuando paso hacia las escaleras. Creo que no podré seguir en la escuela este trimestre... O tal vez todo el año.

-¡Ow, Logie!- se dio la vuelta en la barra para poder abrazarme -Ya te he dicho que te puedes ir a vivir conmigo.

-Lo sé... Pero creo que a James no le gustaría mucho.

Carlos se separó de mí -No seas tonto, Logan. Claro que no. James es tu amigo. No creo que se enoje o algo.

-Aún así... Si me voy a vivir con ustedes, dormiría menos.

Carlos hizo una expresión de confusión. -¿Por?

-¿Recuerdas la vez que me quedé a dormir en tu casa? Eran como las 3 de la mañana y se escuchaban unos ruidos arriba. Te iba a hablar, pero no estaba en la colchoneta. Me levanté del sofá y subí las escaleras, llegué a tu cuarto, ¿y que vi? A mi mejor amigo y su novio sobre la cama en medio acto.

El rostro de Carlos se volvió de un rojo muy brillante. -L-Logan, yo...

-¡No digas nada! Aún tengo pesadillas...

Después de ese ligero momento incómodo, Carlos hizo una expresión de sorpresa y después una sonrisa enorme, tuvo una idea. -Loges, escucha: tú eres mi mejor amigo y yo no permitiré que mi mejor amigo este en estás condiciones. Por favor, múdate a casa conmigo y James. Si te incomoda que tengamos sexo, sólo le dijo a James que...

-No, no, Carlos.- negó con la cabeza. -No quiero que por mi culpa las cosas contigo y James sean así. Ustedes son una pareja y... eso hacen las parejas, se besan, tienen sexo... y yo no quiero que dejen de actuar como una pareja por mi culpa, ¿entiendes?

-P-pero...

-Nada de peros. Yo veré como me las arreglo, ¿sí? Eres un gran amigo, Litos.

-Está bien, Loges. Pero sabes que cuando necesites algo, estaré siempre para ti. Te quiero amigo.

-Yo también te quiero, Litos.

- _Disculpe mesero..._

-Creo que tienes trabajo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes...

[...]

Pusé la bandeja junto a las demás para ser lavadas. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que llegué a este infierno. Habían llegado muchas personas, eso era bueno ya que me dejaron mucha propina, pero lo malo era que solo estada yo en el salón atendiendo y eran más o menos 8 mesas adentro y 4 afuera. No sabía cuánto más pudieran aguantar mi pies. Cada vez que cerrada los ojos y me dejaba caer en una silla, sentía que iba a caer dormido. Lo único que estaba en mi mente en este momento era "¿Cuándo llegará James?"

James y Carlos trabajaban en la cocina y yo de mesero, pero algunas veces Carlos o James me ayudan en el salón. Sí, necesitaba más ayuda, pero el estúpido de Gustavo era un tacaño que no quería contratar a más empleados... Sólo nosotros cuatro contra todos los clientes.

Dak Zevon era un salonero igual que yo, era mi novio, pero tuvo que ir a Los Angeles, -su cuidad natal- porque está pasando algo muy frágil con su familia. Hacía una semana que su mamá lo había llamado para decirle que su padre estaba saliendo todas las noches a tomar y llegaba muy ebrio en la madrugada y cuando llegaba, destrozaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance: adornos, platos, sofás, objetos valiosos, jarrones... Hasta que llegó una noche y le dio una GRAN cachetada a su mamá. Dak al oír eso, no lo pensó mucho y empacó. Estaba muy preocupado por todo, yo solo esperaba que no le pasara nada malo a él en el viaje ni con su familia. Dak y yo éramos novios hace más o menos dos años.

Tal vez pensarán... "¿Porqué, Logan, no le dices a tu novio de tu situación económica?" Bueno, Dak lo sabe y me ha dicho casi lo mismo que me dijo Carlos, que me fuera a vivir con él, pero no lo iba a hacer, no soy terco, siempre digo que no, pero es solo porque no lo quiero molestar. Lo amo y no quiero darle problemas o algo.

Soy perfectamente maduro para cuidar de mí mismo. Él ya hizo suficiente con ayudarme a pagar el departamento hace unos meses.

Volviendo a la actualidad... terminé de limpiar la ultima mesa y me iba a sentar un momento para descansar y esperar que una señora y uno niño terminaran de comer, en este momento no quería pensar en NADA, no quería pensar en absolutamente nada. Sólo quería descansar y relajarse antes de que...

-...Muchas gracias, señor Rouque.

-No es nada, perro. Sólo no vengas tarde mañana, o si no... ya sabes lo que pasa.

-N-no se preocupe, Sr. Rouque. Estaré aquí a primera hora, se lo prometo.

-Más te vale, perro. Ahora ya vete.

Escuché a Gustavo y a un chico salir de la oficina de Gustavo y caminar hacia la puerta, yo de curioso vi y... era el chico más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. Un cabello rubio arenoso hermoso, ojos verdes hipnotizadores, piel suave, y la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás vi. Sólo me sonrío y se fue, fueron segundos, pero... wow. Únicamente lo vi irse, siendo sincero, era lindo y sexy...

"¡No, No Logan! ¡No puedes pensar eso! Tu novio es Dak y... estás pasando por algo muy... muy, eh, muy difícil. No puedes ser un puto y meterte con otro chico y..."

-¡Perro! ¿Qué haces así sentado? ¿Qué no ves que ya llegaron más clientes?

-A-ahm, yo...

-¡A trabajar!- me levantó y caminé donde la gente. Esperaba que el día pasara rápido, pero... ¡apenas eran las 10! Esperen, ¿10? ¡10! ¡Sí! Perfecto en cualquier momento llega James. Y sí, al instante llego James con un casco de moto en la mano y con una chaqueta negra.

-¡James!- grité y lo abrazé.

-Jeje, también me alega verte Logie.- Lo solté y fuimos a la cocina. Dejé la bandeja en su lugar y unas notas con pedidos.

-¡JAMIE!- al voltear vi a Carlos sobre James besándolo.

-Chicos, no en la cocina.- James y Carlos se separaron, se sonrieron el uno al otro y volvieron a sus labores de siempre.

[...]

Dejé escapar por milésimas vez un suspiro en el día, en esta ocasión al entrar a mi departamento, mi solitario, oscuro y triste departamento. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, arrojé las llaves en un sillón y caminé cabizbajo al sofá, en donde me desplomé y dejé escapar un gran suspiro, otra vez. Mis pies dolían, y mucho, a regañadientes me levanté y fui a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Al llegar a la alacena agarré lo primero y más rápido de hacer y comer, cereal con leche. Me serví en un plato hondo y me senté de vuelta en el sillón, agarré el control remoto que estaba sobre la mesa y puse las noticias (que ya casi terminaban). Muerte, muerte y más muerte, era lo único que anunciaban. Era triste saber que habían personas que terminaban con sus vidas, pero no las culpo, por un tiempo yo igual pensé en acabar con la mía, pero fue allí donde apareció Dak y me hizo volver a sonreír. Lo amaba tanto... y ahora me siento mal por haber pensado mal del chico rubio de la tarde. Maldición, creí que lo había olvidado. No sé porqué siento que ya lo había visto antes... no sé dónde, pero ya lo había hecho.

Sentí una vibración y escuché una música desde mi bolsa del pantalón, era mi celular avisándole que tenía una llamada. Saqué el teléfono celular y vi en la pantalla quién era, Dak. Deslizé el dedo por la pantalla y puse el móvil en mi oído.

-¿Aló? ¡Dak!

- _¡Hola, bebé! ¿Cómo estás? No sabes cuánto te extraño._

-¡Dak! ¡Ow! Yo también estoy así. Me siento mal, no tienes idea de cuánto me haces falta y lo mal que me siento de trabajar tanto.

-Ow, nene. Te he dicho millones de veces que te vayas a vivir conmigo.- tal vez no debí de decir eso, ahora va a tratar de convencerme de nuevo. - _Hemos sido pareja hace mucho, al vivir juntos no tendrás que trabajar porque YO te..._

-Dakie, te amo, pero ya te dije, no me siento preparado, ¿entiendes?

Se escuchó a Dak suspirar. - _De acuerdo, Logie. Me tengo que ir, te amo._

Sentí mi corazón romperse y mis ojos aguarse -Adiós, Dak.

- _Que descanses, te llamo mañana...-_ ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Soy un idiota!

-¡Dak, espera!

- _¿Qué sucede?_

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

- _Probablemente dentro de una semana, estoy ayudando a mamá a combatir su temor hacia papá._

-¿Dónde está tu papá?

-Está en... la cárcel. Lo encontraron drogado cerca de una escuela y los de la policía se lo llevaron.

-Oh, por Dios. Lo siento mucho, amor.

- _No te preocupes, Logie. Me tengo que ir, te amo mucho._

-Yo también te amo Dak. Adiós.

- _Qué descanses, de veo pronto_.

Aparté el celular de mi oreja y colgué. Estaba triste. Hace mucho que no veía a mi novio y lo extrañaba; me sentía sofocado de estar sólo en un lugar pequeño, sin nada que hacer, ni estar con nadie y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada, mi pies dolían y quemaban.

Apagué el televisor y caminé hacia mi cuarto, dejando por completo mi cereal ya horrible sobre la mesa, me senté en la cama y me empezé a desvestir para darme una ducha caliente. Al terminar de quitarme la ropa, fui a mi armario para sacar un paño, luego entré en el baño, me metí y encendí la llave del tubo. Calculé que el agua no saliera tan fría ni tan caliente, quería relajar mi cuerpo de todo el estrés.

-Ahhh...

Se sentía más relajado con forme le caía agua sobre mi cuerpo, la tensión y el estrés desaparecían. Agarré un poco de jabón y limpié mi cuerpo; mi mano se dirigió a hacia mi estómago, un dedo enterando en mi ombligo y después bajando hasta mi pelvis y luego a mi polla en donde "accidentalmente" hice un poco de fricción.

Mi cabeza se lanzó hacia atrás al sentir un ligero placer, un placer que hace meses no sentía. Me empezaba a poner más duro cada vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces volví hacer con un poco más de velocidad imaginando que era la mano de Dak quién me tenía. En unos minutos sentí un cosquilleo familiar. Me recosté en la pared y fui más rápido, pasé mi pulgar por mi abertura y un placer intenso se apoderó de mí y semen espeso y caliente bajó desde mi miembro estimulado.

Al terminar de bañarme, envolví el paño en mi cintura y salí. Me puse unos bóxer y me acosté en mi cama. Extrañaba lo reconfortante y cálido de Dak detrás mí, con sus brazos abrazándome. Extrañaba sus besos y su voz, su aliento caliente y oloroso a menta. Siempre fue un adicto a la limpieza. Necesitaba sus palabras dulces y sus besos en mi nuca para dormir.

Lo extrañaba tanto a él. Él era mi todo. Él es mi familia y la persona que estuvo conmigo desde que mi vida acá empezó. Lo amo y lo necesito tanto ahora mismo.

Una sola lágrima bajó de mi ojo izquierdo. Me dolía todo. Física y sentimental.

-Mi vida apesta. Esto es una mierda...

Cerrando sus ojos, di una vuelta para dormir de lado. Necesitaba a Dak conmigo lo más posible. Sentía que iba a morir sin él.


	2. Novio

N/A: Creo que es mejor dos veces a la semana! Pero no todo el tiempo. Martes de fijo sí hay capítulo, el jueves queda para el "alternativo" por si no pude subir el martes, pero algunas veces también actualizaré el jueves porque quiero terminar esto y seguir con Mr. Psicología que lo dejé también.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté de mal humor como todo los días. Era otro día de trabajo duro. Me organizé y al estar completamente listo, fui a la sala y agarré el plato con cereal de anoche, boté el cereal y lavé el plato, salí de mi departamento. No tenía ganas de desayunar. Sólo quería que el día terminara rápido, pero apenas era las 6.42 de la mañana.

Al llegar al trabajo me encontré con Carlos terminando de ordenar las mesas y sillas. Pasé junto a él y fui hasta mi casillero, hice lo mismo de siempre y volví al salón para hablar con él y tal vez cambiar mi humor un poco, pero al llegar Carlos no estaba ahí. Y era demasiado extraño, hace solo dos minutos estaba allí. Envés, estaba un chico rubio cambiando el letrero de "CERRADO" a "ABIERTO". Era el mismo rubio de ayer, parece que Gustavo al fin se decidió por contratar a alguien más. Tal vez lo salude, pero después, ahora no quería tratar con nadie, sólo hablar con Carlos.

Me acerqué a una mesa y empezé a ordenarla y limpiarla, poner sal, palillos para los dientes, servilletas, salsa de tomate, mayonesa y otras cosas; al terminar, me fui a otra y así hasta que terminé con todas, mis manos tenían un poco de salsa, las limpié con una servilleta y luego la boté en el basurero. Iba a agarrar la escoba, pero me la quitaron antes de siquiera tocarla.

–Yo lo hago. Tú te ves muy cansado.- Levanté la vista y vi los ojos verdes más hermosos del mundo. -Soy Kendall. Soy nuevo.

-Oh, eh. Soy Logan, soy viejo.– sonreí nerviosamente. No sé porqué estoy así.

Kendall río cálidamente. –Cool... Oye, lo que dije es cierto, yo limpiaré, he visto todo lo que haces y... wow. Trabajas demasiado duro para ser tan lindo.

Levanté una ceja. –¿Gracias?

–Eh, lo s-siento.- dijo sonrojado. Se veía tan lindo con los cachetes rosados. ¡Logan, basta! –No debí decir eso, soy un idiota. Apenas te estoy conociendo y...

–Jeje, tranquilo. Eh, tú igual eres... lindo, supongo.

–Pero no tanto como tú...– Iré a barrer.- dicho esto, corrió al final del salón.

–Uuhhh, le gustas.- escuché detrás. Me di la vuelta y vi a James y Carlos en la barra.

–Chicos, ya saben que tengo novio y lo amo.

-Nosotros sí. Pero él no.- dijo Carlos.

-Él es nuevo, obviamente no sabe.

–Tranquilo, Logan. ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva?– rodé los ojos hacia James. –Oye, sólo lo decimos para molestarte, sabemos que amas mucho a Dak y realmente sería horrible que lo dejaras por... un chico que apenas conoces.

–Tienes toda la razón.– finalizé y volvió a mi trabajo de atender a las personas.

Pero era complicado, Kendall seguía mirándome todo el tiempo y me estaba empezando a sentir más nerviosos cada vez. Estaba siempre siendo o al menos tratando de demostrar que yo era un hombre valiente y fuerte, que no se rinde con nada y era capaz de masticar y comer rocas, pero Kendall tenía algo que me hacía temblar y perderme cuando me estaba viendo. No recuerdo haberme sentido jamás tan nervioso y tímido con algo así, no desde los 6.

CR!5!5 ~~~

A pasado casi toda la mitad de la jornada de trabajo, a llegado mucha gente y eso significaba mucho dolor de pies y cansancio, pero por dicha estaba Kendall ahí para ayudarme, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacerlo y estaba lográndolo, en mis dos minutos que tenía de tiempo libre mientras todos estaban atendidos, yo estaba sentado en un banco detrás de la cocina respirando y maldiciendo por mi dolor de pies.

Kendall estaba apuntando ordenadamente todo lo pedido, entregado y pagado en las últimas horas. Era una gran e inmensa ayuda para mí, aunque aún no se le quitaba su defecto de mirarme y eso me incomodaba tanto que llegó un momento en donde choqué con él y su rostro estuvo muy cerca del mío, pero entonces me sujeto de los hombros y me sonrió, pero... por alguna razón yo quería algo más.

¡LOGAN, YA! ¡No sé qué putas está pasando conmigo, pero tengo que pararlo! ¡Se supone que yo estoy enamorado más allá de Dak y...! ¿Dije "Se supone"? ¡Maldita sea, Kendall!

Había otro momento en el que derramé café caliente en mi mano a la hora de prepararlo. Fue horrible. Kendall estaba delante de mí viendo cada movimiento que yo hacía. Me ponía nervioso hasta la muerte. Ya había superado a las chicas colegialas lanzándome piropos, sonrisas raras y mirándome cada momento, también a las señores exigentes con su café perfectamente preparado a la temperatura adecuada, y por supuesto, a los turistas extranjeros que no hablaban muy bien el inglés y tenía que encontrar una y mil maneras de como decirles lo que llevaban los pasteles de carne, sandwiches y algunos panes típicos de aquí.

Estaba lavando los platos porque que los dos pájaros de amor que deberían hacer eso "desaparecieron" mágicamente, así que no tenía de otra que arreglármelas yo solo, (ya casi nos quedábamos sin platos y cucharas limpias), y digo SOLO, es solo. El nuevo estaba recostado en la barra admirándome. Ok, ya estoy harto de esto. Nunca me habían estado observando tanto, ni siquiera en mis presentaciones de la escuela, donde debieron de hacerlo. Cuando terminé, caminé hasta el rubio y mi paré frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

–O-oh, Hola, Logan. No te había visto.

–Oh, ¿enserio? Que sorpresa.- dijo con sarcasmo. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero lo interrumpí. –¿Sabes? Creo que hay que presentarlos mejor, ya sabes, para conocernos más, ¿qué dices?

–¡Claro!- dijo sonriendo. –Digo,– se aclaró la garganta. –Es bueno conocernos más ya que vamos a estar trabajando aquí los dos. Tú sabes...

–Eh, buen, sí. Yo empiezo, Me llamo Logan Mitchell, tengo 23, vivo solo y tengo novio, estoy con él hace más de dos años.

Kendall al oír eso no se sorprendió, me parecía raro. El punto era verlo triste o con expresión de caer en la realidad y dejarme solo.

–Genial, ahora yo. Soy Kendall Knight, tengo 24, igualmente vivo solo y me gustas... mucho.– al terminar se acercó un poco más a mí.

Puse mis manos sobre el pecho de Kendall y lo empujé, había sentido un par de músculos debajo de mis manos, bajo la camisa del uniforme

–Tengo novio y lo amo.

–Bien por ti...-decía Kendall al tiempo de acercarse más mí, él empezó buscar mis labios mientras yo estaba atontado por los ojos. Nunca había visto el verde tan intenso y profundo. Me sentía en drogas.

No tenía que besar a Kendall, lo tenía más que claro, pero, si estaba tan seguro de no tener que besarlo, ¿porqué me estaba acercando a sus labios? ¿Eran por sus ojos que me hacían que faltara mi conciencia? ¿Era mi "voz interior" que me decía que lo hiciera? ¿Mi tiempo sin sentir el calor de alguien de la manera que lo necesitara?

No tenía ni idea, tampoco estaba muy consciente de lo que hacia al poner y pasar sus manos por el pecho de Kendall. Sentí otra vez sus músculos bajo mi tacto. Sentí mi labio templar al miedo. ¿Y si me estaba empezando a gustar Kendall?

–Kendall, yo no puedo.

Dak me dió y me sigue dando todo el amor y ayuda que nunca nadie, además de mi mamá, me dió. Dak es mi luz en mi vida. Un brillo de esperanza y amor en mí. Sin él yo...

Bajé la cabeza a su pecho y cerré los ojos fuerte mientras me golpeaba mentalmente por haber casi sido un estúpido e idiota puto y engañarlo. Era un beso, pero iba a ser la perdición para mí.

–Sshh... Sólo déjate llevar...

Kendall me levantó el rostro y me atrajo más a él y pasé sus brazos por su cuello. Los dos estaban más cerca del otro que antes, había algo que me traía a él, pero no sabía porqué. Me sentía confundido y un gilipollas por esto. En mi caso, estaba cometiendo un error, un GRAN ERROR, tenía mi novio, lo amaba, quería y le debía la vida. Sino fuera por Dak, me hubiera lanzado de la azotea del edificio donde vivía. ¿Sería yo tan imbécil como para olvidar eso, tirarlo a la basura y besar a Kendall?

–Kendall, en verdad, no puedo...

No. No podía. No podía olvidarlo y cambiarlo por alguien que apenas conocía..., pero fue de esa manera que conocí a Dak, apenas lo conocía cuando ya éramos más que amigos.

Kendall juntó nuestras frentes y su expresión facial se tornó un poco triste. –De acuerdo.– cerró los ojos y movió su nariz cerca de mí. –Yo... No te preocupes. Al menos, ¿somos amigos?

–Aahh...- me separé por completo de Kendall, di unos pasos hacia atrás y agarré un lapicero y papel. –Lo tendré en cuenta.– dije antes de salir de la cocina y fui a tender a una unas chicas que llegaron. Un grupo de colegialas como las de antes.


	3. Problema

Tiré las llaves en la mesa como siempre, me senté en el sofá y me quité la camisa. Estoy agotado, cómo siempre. Ya me harté de esto, pero no puedo hacer nada, esta es mi vida y... no sé que hacer. Me siento estresado, solo y olvidado. Estresado porque no he tenido sexo en casi un mes, casi todo el tiempo que no he visto a Dak; solo porque no paso con nadie, sólo en el trabajo me llevo todo el día y Carlos está todo el tiempo con James, claro son novios, pero yo soy su mejor amigo. Y olvidado porque, ¿en verdad tengo que decirlo?

Amo a Dak, no por el sexo o por sentirme obligado a agradecerle por todas las cosas en que me ha ayudado. Lo amo por como es conmigo y por siempre abrazarme cuando lo necesito, por haberme dado calor en las noches de frío. Lo amo porque en verdad lo siento, siento mariposas cuando lo veo o hablo con él, siento su amor cuando hacemos el amor. Siento que él realmente me ama y yo lo amo igual o más.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi pantalón. Lo saqué de la bolsa y contesté sin fijarme el número.

–¿Aló?

–¡Logie!

–¡Daki!– me mordió el labio y mi corazón empezó a latir rápido.

–No te voy preguntar como te fue hoy porque ya sé la respuesta, así que... ¡te tengo una sorpresa!

–No me gustan las sorpresas.

–Oh, esta es una buena y te va a gustar.

–De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

–Estoy en el aeropuerto. Mi vuelo para Minnesota sale en 30 minutos e ¡iré directo a tu departamento !

–¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Dak, te amo!

–Jejeje, yo te amo más, Logie. ¿Sabes que me gustaría más cuando llegue?- dijo con la voz un poco sensual.

–¿Qué?- contesté igual.

–Qué te pongas aquella ropa que usas para dormir... la que me vuelve loco y me dan ganas de follarte tan mal.

–Mmm, buena idea. Aquí te voy a espera.– reí un poco.

Él rió igual. –De acuerdo, te amo.

–También te amo, bebé.

Nos quedamos un momento ahí. Escuchando nuestras respiraciones y el sonido de fondo del trajín del aeropuerto. Escuché la voz de la mujer del altavoz, pero no entendí. Deseaba tener a Dak aquí junto a mí, ya mismo. Ponerlo abrazado y poderlo besar. Sentir su respiración cálida y lenta en mi oreja cerca de mi cuello.

–Bebé, tengo que irme.– dijo despertándome de mi mundo de fantasía.

–A-ah... Sí, cierto...

–Te amo demasiado, Logie. Ya quiero verte.

–Te amo demasiado también, Dak. Te extraño muchísimo.

–Pronto estaremos juntos, hasta luego, te amo.

–Te amo. Nos vemos pronto, entonces.

–Sí... Te amo, Logie. Cuídate.

–También tú. Te amo, Dakie.

Colgué la llamada, puse el celular en la mesa y caminé al cuarto. ¡Estoy tan feliz!, hasta me duelen los cachetes de tanto sonreír, ¡Dak regresa! ¡Aahhh!

Al llegar al cuarto, me quité el pantalón y bóxer para meterme en la ducha, encendí la llave vigilando que el agua no estubiera tan caliente ni tan helada, metí una mano en el chorro, perfecto. Después de eso me metí bajo el agua tibia para relajar mi cuerpo, nada puede salir mal. Dakie viene a casa, mañana irá trabajar conmigo, mañana es domingo y eso significa que la cafetería cierra a medio día y tengo tooodo el día para pasar con el mejor novio de la vida. Kendall no va a estar molestando más, porque si Dak se da cuenta de que Kendall me está coqueteando, lo mata.

Ahora que hablo de Kendall... Recordé lo de ahora que casi nos besamos, la verdad no sé porqué iba a hacerlo, había algo que me impulsaba a hacer, pero no sé qué era... Tal vez eran sus labios que se veía extremadamente suaves y un poco adictivos. O tal vez sus brazos que me tenían y me apretaban más a su cuerpo, o tal vez fue su cuerpo medio musculoso, pero tenía unas ganas de pasar mis manos por él...

Mierda, ¿qué estupideces estoy hablando? Me siento DECEPCIONADO conmigo mismo por estar pensando así de Kendall, hace solo unos minutos estaba diciéndole "te amo" a Dak. Y lo hago, lo amo con todo de mí. Estoy confundido, me siento... como un asco de novio. A ver, Logan. Deja de pensar en Kendall, tu novio en Dak... Tú amas a Dak y... Y... ¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Una erección?! ¡¿Tuve un erección pensando en Kendall?! ¡Esto es increíble!... No creo que sea buenas idea, pero...

Agarré mi polla con mi mano y empecé a hacer movimientos. Con la otra me sostuve de la pared. Oh, Cielos... Se siente bien... Necesitaba más, pero por ahora era suficiente.

–Mmm... Ah, sí. ¡Ah!... Mmm...

Siento que me voy a correr. Empecé a aumentar más el ritmo de mi muñeca. Sentí eso familiar en estómago bajo. Lancé la cabeza para atrás y debe que mi mano hiciera su magia. Con la que estaba la pared la pasé por mi pecho hasta una tetilla, la pellizqué y retorsí.

–Aahh... Mmm... ¡Kendall!

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y mi temperatura subir más. El sudor bajaba por mi rostro aun con el agua tibia cayendo. Al instante sentí semen en manchar mi mano y parte de mi abdomen. Es increíble que me haya corrido pensando en Kendall... No tengo perdón. Soy el peor novio del mundo. Una mierda completa.

CR!5!5 ~~~

Agarré mi libro de ciencia y medicina favorito y me lancé a la cama. Es una lastima que este año no pueda ir a la universidad, mi trabajo me está arruinando todo, necesito hacer algo, no puedo seguir viviendo así. Sinceramente no me gusta mi trabajo, pero no puedo hacer nada, estuve buscando trabajo por más de dos meses y ese fue el único que pude encontrar.

Escuché un ruido desde la puerta, parecía como que alguien quiere entrar, ¿será Dak? No, él tiene las llaves y el vuelo no creo para nada del mundo que ya allá aterrizado. ¿Quién puede ser? Dejé el libro al lado de la almohada y me senté en la cama.

-¿Dak? ¿Dak, eres tú?

Me levanté y caminé un poco a la puerta para lograr ver algo. En una fracción de tiempo, vi a un tipo grande y horribles arrojarme a la cama y empezar a tocarme, Volteé a ver a los lados mientras lo intentaba golpear y patear. Cerca de la cómoda donde está mi ropa y algunos libros vi a otro tipo registrar y/o buscar algo.

–¡Ayuda! ¡Axilio!

El tipo que me estaba tocando me tapó la boca con una mano (que por cierto olía asqueroso y creo que había tierra o barro en ella) y con la otra buscó la forma de quitarme el pantalón. El tipo que estaba en la cómoda se dirigió a la sala y empezó a romper algo. Me enojé. Moví la cabeza a todos lados y cuando pude quitar un poco su asquerosa mano, lo mordí.

El sujeto quitó su mano y pude ver un poco de sangre bajar. Me dijo que me iba a violar, llamó a su amigo, el otro idiota vino y me agarró muy fuerte de las muñecas mientras el otro bajaba mi pantalón y buscaba algo para callar mis gritos. No mucho después de ponerme una tira de tela que arrancó de mi camisa, escuché a alguien entrar corriendo y buscar de donde venían los gritos. Sólo esperó que sea Dak o un policía y no un amigo de estos infelices. Escuché pasos acercándose y luego a Kendall entrar a mi cuarto. Tenía un bate de béisbol (1) y no se veía nada feliz. Elevó el palo en el aire antes de golpear al tipo con pasamontañas que me tocaba, en la nuca. El idiota cayó al suelo y el que me tenía de las muñecas se abalanzó sobre Kendall. Le debo un enorme gracias. Lo malo fue que el tipo del suelo se levantó y, mientras su amigo tenía a Kendall por la espalda y con su brazo por su cuello (ví que le estaba susurrando algo a Kendall, pero no entendí), lo empezó a golpear en la cara. Me levanté decidido.

–¡Hey, hijo de tu madre!- le llamé la atención. El que tenía a Kendall se dio la vuelta y me miró.

–¿Qué pasa muñeco?- y fue allí donde le pateé las bolas. El tipo se agarró y cayó al piso revolcándose de dolor. Agarré el bate que tenía Kendall y le pegué en la nuca al que lo tenía agarrado y cayó en el suelo con su amigo. Kendall tomó su teléfono y llamo al 911.

En pocos minutos los policías ya habían llegado a mi departamento, dijeron que esos tipo eran muy peligroso, que se metían a las casas y violaban a los chicos, chicas y niños y luego los mataban, era muy difícil que al menos una de sus víctimas saliera viva.

Ahora estoy en mi cama (con todo arreglado y sin cosas rotas) leyendo. Kendall sigue aquí, está en la cocina. Le di la vuelta a la hoja y escuché unos golpes en la puerta, Kendall entró con una taza en la mano. Kendall es todo un héroe.

–Te traje algo, es un té para que te tranquilices.- lo tomé, está caliente. Le sonreí.

–Gracias, Kendall.

–No es nada...- se sentó en el borde de la cama y me miro, bebí un sorbo. –Me tengo que ir...- dijo antes de levantarse. Puse la taza en la mesita de noche fui donde él.

–Espera, yo... En verdad muchas gracias Ken. Si no fuese por ti, estuviera... muerto. Gracias por todo, nunca voy a poder pagarte esto.. ahora por mi culpa tienes la nariz rota.

Sonrió y se acercó a mi. Me gusta su manera de sonreír en un momento tan... triste. Sus ojos brillaban y me sentía otra vez confundido. Me estaba volviendo loco, pero me encantaba.

–No es nada. Para que están los amigos, ¿no?- su sonrisa se volvió triste. ahora no sé cómo sentirme.

Mi corazón latía rápido y lo único que no quería era verlo triste. Caminé hacia él y tomé su rostro en mis manos. Levantó la mirada y, sus verdes y bellos ojos me veían otra vez, era ya como la trigésima.

–Kendall...

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me atrajo. –Sshh... Está bien si no quieres que seamos amigos, entiendo...

–No Kendall, no entiendes...- junté su frente con la mía y ambos cerramos los ojos. –Sí quiero ser tu amigo.- sentí como me atraía aún más cerca de él al mismo tiempo que sonría. –Pero lo que más quiero en éste momento es...- abrí los ojos y levanté la mirada y acaricié su mejilla. Él me estaba viendo, sus ojos eran amorosos. –Quiero...- bajé mi mano libre y la puse en el fuerte pecho del rubio. Me acerqué un poco más a su rostro. –Quiero que me beses.– sentí su aliento caliente sobre el mío. –Bésame, Kendall...

Sentí sus suaves labios sobre los mios, empecé moviendo mis labios suavemente y él lo hizo en sincronía conmigo. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo profundo, pero aún estaba ese sentimiento de suavidad ahora con pasión, sin embargo yo sentía el toque de ¿amor? ¿Cariño?

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi cama y luego sentí mi espalda chocar con el colchón, Kendall de subió sobre mi y nuestras manos entrelazadas junto a mi cabeza. Me estremeció el sentir la lengua de Kendall en mi labio inferior, abrí un poco la boca y le acceso. Empezó a andar por mi boca, gemí suave cuando toco un lugar es específico. Solté mis manos y las puse sobre su cabeza, jugueteando con su cabello.

Escuché mi celular sonar desde la mesa de noche. A mala gana nos separamos y Kendall se levantó, tomó ni celular y me lo pasó. Vi la pantalla y decía: "DAKIE LLAMADO." Sentí toda la culpa bajar a mi estómago y acuchillarme. Deslice el dedo y contesté, no sin antes ver a Kendall sentarse a un lado mio y ver el cuarto.

–Hola, Dak.

–¡Hola, Logie! No vas a creer lo que me pasó.- su voz se oía decepcionada.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Hubo un problema, al parecer hay señales de una tormenta en Minnesota y el vuelo se canceló para evitar muertes y todos eso. A todos los del vuelo nos dijeron que nos daban otro vuelo, pero es hasta mañana casi en la noche o hasta que se vea mejor todo.

–Ohh...– no sabía que decir. Tenía tanto miedo y preocupación en mi cabeza.

–Logie, lo lamento, hice todo lo que pude, pero no...

–Está bien. No te preocupes, te entiendo.

–Amor, en serio perdón. Te prometo que te lo voy a compensar apenas llegue iremos a pasear y haremos todo lo que quieras, ¿sí?

–Sí...- dije con voz apagada.

–Me tengo que ir, te amo...

–Hasta luego, Dak.. - corté la llamada.

El cuarto se quedó en un incómodo silencio. Me siento mal. Vi como Kendall se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

–Adiós, Logan. Nos vemos.

–Kendall, espera... - se dio la vuelta y me miró, está un poco triste como yo. –¿Dónde vives?

–En éste edificio, por el 3° piso, al final.

–Oh. Y-yo... ¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo? Yo... tengo miedo de... estar sólo.

Se acercó y besó mi mejilla. –Claro.- sonrió y sonreí.

 **_CR!5!5_**

 **N/A: He revisado algunos capítulos y... rayos, este será sin duda un long-fic. Tenía varias cosas que corregir. Pero tengo mi final perfecto desde que planeé esto en mi cabeza por primera vez .D**

 **Importante: en los capítulos/partes donde narraba Kendall o tenía que ver con él y sus cosas, las quitaré porque mi idea original era que estuviera POV Logan o todo fuera sobre él, pero cuando llegó Kendall quise probar algo con él y creo que fue ahí donde mi idea se volteó. Así que voy a poner más escenas de Logan, ustedes ya saben lo que va a hacer o hizo Kendall, ya se spoilearon demasiado. XD**

 **(1) eso lo escribí en febrero del 2015... sin imaginar lo que pasaría un tiempo después en TWD...**

 **¡Sólo eso!**


	4. Tal vez un poco más

**New chapter!**

Me levanté por culpa de los rayos del sol, moví la cabeza e intenté esconder mi rostro, pero el despertador tuvo otra idea. A ciegas apagué el despertador y lo lancé al otro lado del cuarto, mi mano cayó en el colchón y de inmediato sentí un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho, levanté la mirada y no había nada ni nadie junto a mi. ¿Será que todo fue un sueño? Me senté y seguía con mi bóxer, camiseta y sábanas, el cuarto está igual que siempre, no escucho ningún sonido raro. Está todo normal, como siempre.

Sentí mi expresión transformarse en una triste. ¿Y si todo lo que pasó ayer fue sólo un sueño? En parte sería genial, así sabría que lo de los tipos fue un mal sueño. Pero, también lo de Kendall sería un sueño. Jamás nos besamos, jamás me vino a ayudar, jamás se acurrucó conmigo.

Entonces... ¿Qué cosas también fueron un sueño? ¿Dak viene hoy en la noche o dentro de dos semanas? En este momento no puedo pensar, son demasiadas cosas en mente, y es más, tengo que ir a trabajar, lo bueno es que hoy cerramos temprano. Lo de Kendall es lo que más está acabando conmigo.

Me quité la cobija y salí de la cama, me puse mis pantuflas y salí a la sala, no hay nada anormal, fui a la cocina, tampoco. Bien, está bien, no hay problema. Suspiré y caminé de vuelta a mi habitación, iba a agarrar un paño y entrar a la ducha, pero escuché mi celular sonando, lo agarré de la mesita de noche y vi que era Carlos.

-¿Aló?

-¡Hey, Loges! ¡Adivina qué!

-¿Qué?

-¡Tenemos el día libre!- dijo más que feliz, sonreí levemente–No tenga ni idea de porqué, Gustavo solo nos llamó y dijo eso.

–¡Genial!- ¡sí, tengo el día libre! Esperen, ¿qué voy a hacer todo el día? Tal vez pase el día con Carlos, sí, tal vez haga eso. –Oye, Carlos. ¿Qué harás hoy?

–James y yo iremos a comer y pasar el tiempo, hace mucho que no tenemos un momento para nosotros. ¿Por qué?

–Oh, no por nada, olvídalo.

–De acuerdo. ¡Adiós, Loges!

–Adiós, Carlos.- terminé y colgué.

Bien, tengo el día libre y no tengo ningún compromiso... Ya sé, me quedaré aquí en casa y luego pensaré en algo divertido, tal vez leer o limpiar el departamento (no hay mucho que hacer en mi vida), pero primero dormiré un poco, hace mucho que no lo hago. Me subí en la cama, me acosté y arropé de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y fui cayendo en el sueño.

[...]

Sentí un brazo envolver mi cintura, una respiración suave sobre mi cuello y un ligero beso en mi nuca. Me tensé y contuve la respiración. Di la vuelta lentamente para ver quién era, me sentí feliz.

–Hey, Logan...- dijo con voz suave.

–Hola, Kendall... - por alguna razón sonreí más. Creo que no fue un sueño, estoy muy convencido de que no fue un sueño. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y la acaricié con mi pulgar. –Creí que... te habías ido...

–¿Y dejarte solo después de lo de anoche? Para nada. Me levanté temprano y... te hice una sorpresa.

–No me gustan las sorpresas... - dejé de mover mi pulgar.

–Ésta te va a gustar.- dijo sonriendo, tiene una linda sonrisa.

–Está bien, ¿cuál es?

–Siéntate y cierra los ojos.

–Kendall...

–Por favor.- hay algo en los ojos de Kendall que me obligan a hacer lo que no quiero, creo que así fue como terminamos besándonos y que él durmiera conmigo. Me levanté y me senté a recostado en la cabecera de la cama, vi como Kendall se sentaba y me sonreía, cerré los ojos y espere mi "sorpresa". No sentí nada diferente o raro. Solo espero que no sea una broma de mal gusto. –Listo, abre los ojos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi una bandeja con comida sobre mi regazo. Todo se veía delicioso. –Wow, Kendall... ¿tú hiciste todo esto solo?

–Claro. Lo hice sólo para ti.- me sonrojé y volví a mirar la delicia de comida, había pan tostado con y sin mantequilla, mermelada... café, leche con chocolate, jugo de naranja, cereal, huevo con tocino y waffles. Había mucha comida creo que nada de ésto estaba en mi refrigeradora. ¿Y solo yo voy a comer? Es demasiada comida.

–O-oye, Kendall. ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

–Eh... de mi refrigerador. Me desperté temprano y te quise preparar algo, pero en tu alacena no había nada con lo que pudiera trabajar,– bajé la cabeza y sentí volverme rojo otra vez, no estaba muy orgulloso de mi poca comida. –así que fui a mi departamento y traje cosas para hacerte un delicioso desayuno. ¿no te gusta?- su voz se escuchó triste al decir lo último.

Levanté mi cabeza hacia él rápidamente –¿Qué? No, no, ¿cómo crees? Esto es... es increíble, hermoso, Ken, me muero por probar tu comida, pero... no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. No merezco todo esto... Ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida, no... no sé qué decir, un gracias no es absolutamente nada. Y ahora esto...

–Oye, oye, ¡claro que lo mereces, Logan! Mereces esto y más. Yo haría todo lo posible para verte feliz, me gustas mucho, Logan. Yo solo quiero verte feliz.- se sentó cerca de mí, acercó su rostro al mío y acarició mi mejilla tal como lo hice yo antes. –Vales mucho para mí, Logan...

-¿Por qué...?- fue lo único que dije antes de que juntara nuestros labio.

Era un beso suave y lindo sin ninguna intención de convertirse en uno fuerte y apasionado, el cual correspondí. Los labios de Kendall son suaves y tienen algo que me hacen querer besarlos para siempre, pero al querer hacerlo... recuerdo a Dak y el mal que le estoy haciendo, lo amo, pero estoy empezando a sentir algo por Kendall. Me duele el pecho, mejor dicho, el corazón. Me separé lentamente de él y sentí su cara con un semblante triste. Junté nuestras frentes y cerré los ojos. No sé que hacer.

–Kendall, yo... perdónanme. Tengo a Dak y lo amo con mi vida, pero luego estás tú con tu pose y semblante de... héroe, de... Knight. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente que... tengo que ponerlas en orden y...

–¿Sabes que te podría ayudar? Un poco de diversión. Gustavo nos dio el día libre y... me gustaría que hiciéramos algo nosotros dos, ¡no sería una cita!, sólo seríamos dos amigos pasando un buen rato, ¿qué dices?

Pensándolo bien... hace bastante tiempo que no salgo a divertirme todo por culpa de mi trabajo, problemas y ya saben, cosas. Todo en mi vida va de mal en peor, no creo que sea buena idea salir con el empleado nuevo... Oh, Dios, que hora de decir eso Logan cuando ya te coqueteo, te salvó la vida, te besó dos veces, durmió contigo, te hizo el desayuno... soy increíble, increíblemente tonto. Vi los ojos de Kendall esperando una respuesta... la cual ya tenía.

–Sólo si comes conmigo.- dije sonriendo. –Porque sé que jamás lo haré yo solo.

–Por supuesto que comeré contigo. Pero si me das la comida en la boca y me dejas dártela a ti.

–De acuerdo...– me mordí el labio y sonreí confundido.

Kendall agarró una tostada con mantequilla y la dirigió a mi boca, pero no la abrí. –Si no abres la boca, te cantaré la canción del avión o del tren o lo que sea.– rió. No me quedó de otra que hacerle caso y comer. Sabe delicioso, aunque solo es pan tostado con mantequilla. Ahora es mi turno, agarré el tazón de cereal, tomé la cuchara y la dirigí (con cuidado) a la boca de Kendall. Y así seguimos hasta terminar todo.

[...]

Kendall retiró la banda con los platos sucios, me levanté y volví a agarrar mi paño para meterme a la ducha. Me quité la camiseta y estaba a punto de quitarme el bóxer cuando la puerta se abrió. Kendall me observó por una hora, literalmente, sus ojos recorrieron mi torso al tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían rosadas, cuando llegó a mi ropa interior ese rosado se convirtió en rojo, ¿y yo qué hice? Nada. Estaba igual o más avergonzado que él.

Kendall llevó sus manos a su cara y tapó sus ojos. –L-lo siento, L-logan. Debí tocar antes de entrar.- dio la vuelta y salió. Corrí a la puerta y enllavé.

Me voleé y caí deslizándose en la puerta. ¿Y si abro, lo busco y le digo que no se preocupe y si se bañara conmigo?... "Logan deja de decir tonterías, Kendall te creía un loco pervertido buscado sexo fácil." Mejor haré lo que iba hacer desde el principio, bañarme.

[...]

Terminé de ordenar mi habitación y arreglarme. Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y Kendall entró, se veía muy lindo, demasiado diría yo.

–¿Listo?- preguntó sonriendo.

–Siempre.- respondí.

Salimos del cuarto a la sala, agarré mi celular, billetera y llaves, caminamos a la puerta, salimos y la cerré con llave. Al voltear vi la mirada verdosa de Kendall sobre mí y su sonrisa amplia. Se acercó a mi, sus brazos me rodearon y sus labios me fueron aproximando a los míos, se detuvo a una distancia para saber si le daba permiso de juntar nuestros labios, amo sus labios sobre los míos, son suaves, delicioso, aditivos...

Sin darme cuenta, lo besé, de nuevo me dejé llevar por sus encantos, ¿qué les dije? Kendall me hace hacer cosas que no quiero... pero si lo quería besar. Sí quería besar a Kendall. Si lo quiero besar, pero no puedo... Maldito rubio. Puse las manos en su pecho y lo empujé un poco. Bajé la cabeza. –Dijiste que iba a ser sólo una salida de amigos...

–Logan, sé que tienes miedo de probar algo nuevo, pero intenta,- juntó su frente con la mía –inténtalo, yo jamás te haría algo malo. Eres todo para mí...- llevó su dedo índice a mi barbilla y me levantó la mirada.

–Y-yo... apenas de conozco, no puedo evitar no tener miedo. Tengo miedo, Kendall. No sé bien que quieres de mí, ni siquiera sé de... siento, que te conozco o ni antes, pero no sé donde..., pero... hay algo en ti que...– me mordí el labio. –Me encanta... Tengo miedo, pero... lo intentaré,- sonrió –pero no te prometo nada.– reí.

Sonrió más. –Está Bien, tan sólo espero que al final del día me digas que te divertirte.

Sonreí. –Bueno, te quedarás sentado esperando.- no pude retener una pequeña risa al final.

–¡Hey, vamos! Tenme algo de consideración.- levanté una ceja. –Mejor vamos ya. Tenemos un día muy divertido.

–De acuerdo.

Sonreímos mutuamente y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo. Mi mano rozó con la de Kendall y la volví a ver. Me gustaría tomar su mano, pero Dak... oh, por Dios. Ok, éste va a ser un día de relajación con mi... amigo. Vamos a pasar un buen rato divirtiéndonos, sin pensar en cualquier cosa que nos arruine el día.

¿Dak me arruina el día?

Llegamos al ascensor, Kendall apretó el botón, estuve con la mirada ida pensando en Dak, ¿él arruina mi día? ¿En verdad dije eso? Tenía ganas de parar el ascensor y hacerme bola en el suelo y jalarme el pelo del estrés, quería estar en mi cuarto, golpeando la pared hasta desahogarme... o hasta que mis nudillos sangran.

El elevador llegó, entramos al vestíbulo. El trayecto en el elevador no fue muy largo, vivo en el segundo piso. Las puertas del transporte se abrieron y salimos a la recepción, intenté esconderme detrás de Kendall para que Bitters no me viera y empezara a cobrarme, tenía vergüenza de que Kendall supieras de mi condición con el dinero.

Salimos al parqueo. Nos subimos en el carro de Kendall, era hermoso y olía delicioso. Se inclinó hacia mí, parecía que me iba a abrazar, pero sólo me puso el cinturón de seguridad, Kendall es todo un amor. Se colocó el cinturón, encendió el auto y me sonrió antes de arrancar y dirigirnos a algún lugar.

–Ya vas a ver que te divertirás mucho.- dijo mirando la carretera y frutado su pulgar sobre mis nudillos.

–¿Dónde vamos?

–También es una sorpresa.- me están empezando a gustar las sorpresas de este chico.

Sonreí y también acaricié la mano de Kendall con mi pulgar. –Está bien.

Después de unos 20 minutos conduciendo llegamos a un parque hermoso, habían niños jugando, parejas tomadas de las manos dando un paseo, parejas paseando a sus mascotas, familias en un día de picnic, etcétera.

–¿Vienes, Logie?–

¿Logie? Se oye tan lindo cuando él lo dice. Kendall estaba de pie con la puerta abierta y extendiendo su mano. Estaba... ¿tratándome como una princesa? ¿Qué mierda? Me sonrojé ferozmente y sonreí nervioso

–A-ah, claro.

* * *

 **A veces pienso que debería dejar de escrib** **ir esto y solo eliminarlo del todo... pero tengo un capricho de terminarlo o terminarlo... Así sea lo último que haga.**


	5. El idiota más grande

**Mis capítulos son demasiado largos aún cuando los parto en dos o tres...**

 **Enjoy! ... or not.**

* * *

-¿Vienes, Logie?-

¿Logie? Se oye tan lindo cuando él lo dice. Kendall estaba de pie con la puerta abierta y extendiendo su mano. Estaba... ¿tratándome como una princesa? ¿Qué mierda? Me sonrojé ferozmente y sonreí nervioso.

-Hm... c-claro.- Salí del carro y cerré la puerta, vi a Kendall sacando algo de la parte de atrás, fui donde él para saber que sacaba y si le ayudaba. -¿Qué haces, Kendall?

-Saco las cosas para nuestro día en el parque.- sacó la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Te ayudo?- sonreí. Si se preguntaban sobre que si me duelen los cacahuetes de sonreír tanto, la verdad sí me duelen, pero con Kendall no puedo evitarlo.

-No, no necesito ayuda. Tú eres mi invitado. No puedo hacer que lleves o me ayudes con algo...

-No lo vas a poder llevar todo eso tú solo...- volvió a meter la cabeza y arrastrar cosas hacia la puerta.

-Son pocas cosas...

-No voy a dejar que lleves todo solo, Kenny...- me volví a sonrojar y morder el labio, ¿Kenny? ¿De dónde salió eso?

Volvió a salir con una expresión súper feliz, las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa enorme. -De acuerdo,- sacó una canasta de picnic -pero sólo porque eres tú.

Sonreí antes de quitarle la canasta, él agarró una manta, se la quité para que él pudiera cerrar la cajuela bien.

-Listo. Dame la canasta.

-No.- dije antes de salir corriendo.

Corrí sin rumbo, era un pequeño juego. Volví a ver a atrás y vi a Kendall correr tras mi muriéndose de la risa. Corrí entre unos árboles para perderlo, pero fue imposible. Mis pies ya no podían más, di un mal paso y caí en el césped, Kendall me vio y corrió, pero también se resbaló y calló sobre mí. Ambos estábamos jadeando, pero reíamos como locos.

-E-eso fue... divertido...- dije.

Rió. -Te dije que... te divertirías mucho... Y eso que... ni siquiera estaba en la lista.- me guiñó un ojo.

-Apenas estamos comenzando, ¿no?

-Claro.- bajó la cabeza y cayó a centímetros de mi cara. Lo primero que vi fueron sus labios, ¡uff, como amo sus labios! Bajó un poco más hasta sentir sus respiración agitada contra la mía. -Logan, ¿puedo? ¿puedo besarte?

Reí un poco. -Me has besado desde ayer, ¿y hasta ahora me preguntas?

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- se acercó volví a sentir sus labios. Definitivamente, ya puedo morir feliz. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y luego la subí para acariciar su pelo, pasé mi mano sobre él y enredé mis dedos en su cabello no tan rubio. Kendall estaba apunto de profundizar el beso, pero me acordé de algo y me separé. -Log...- gimió un poco.

-Kendall, nos están viendo...- lo interrumpí.

-¿Te importa?-

¡Demonios, sí! ¡SÍ ME IMPORTA! ¡Se supone que todos aquí ya me habían visto con Dak y estoy seguro que sabían que estaba saliendo con él, no con Kendall!. -Un poco.- soy el peor puto novio de la historia.

-De acuerdo...

Se quitó de encima mío. Nos levantamos y ordenamos la manta. Nos sentamos y Kendall agarró la canasta poniéndola frente a nosotros, la abrió y buscó algo.

-Sé que te encanta leer sobre ciencia, medicina, hospitales, y todo eso, también sé que quieres ser un doctor...

-¿Leíste mi perfil de Facebook?

Soltó una carcajada y bajo la cabeza. -Tal vez.- Me miró a través de su flequillo. -Pero ese no es el punto. Te compré esto.- sacó de la canasta un libro, lo agarré y lo vi.

OH.

DIOS.

MÍO.

-W-wow...- tragué saliva -Kendall, este es el libro de medicina y ciencia que siempre quise...- pasé mis mano sobre el libro -lo busqué por más de 2 años y me dijeron que se agotó en todo el país y sólo estaba 4 en Italia ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Hay apenas como cien en todo el mundo.

Se encogió de hombros. -Te dije que haría todo por ti para verte feliz, y... tengo mis contactos.

Sonreí antes de abalanzárme sobre Kendall y abrazarlo, fue tanto eso que caímos algo suelo de nuevo. -¡Gracias, Kendall! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-No hay problema...- rió y me sonrió.

-Otra cosa a la vista de "cosas que jamás podré pagarle a Kendall."

-Podrías... ya sabés... ¿Me das un beso?

Rodé los ojos y reí antes de picotear su mejilla y dar un pequeño beso en los labios. Me quité de encima y volví a sentarme mientras le echaba el ojo al libro, es asombro.

-Escuché que te gusta observar las nubes, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, amo observar nubes, son bellas y es divertido adivina a que se parecen... ¿a ti no te gusta?

-No es que me vuelva loco, pero si me gusta, es agradable.- sonrió y se acostó, me hizo una señal con la mano de acostarme junto a él. Me acosté y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sentí como jugueteaba con mi pelo.

CR!5!5! ~~~

-Oye, Logie, ¿quieres un helado?

-Claro.- Kendall se levantó y fue donde el señor del carrito de helados que estaba cerca.

Me volví a acostar con las manos apoyando la cabeza. Esto es un sueño, no me acuerdo de un día donde me haya divertido tanto ni mucho menos reído, es el mejor día que he tenido en mucho. Kendall es como una... luz, una luz que hace que pueda ver el mundo de una manera iluminada, sin nada de oscuridad, nada de miedos, ya no tendré miedo de los fantasmas que hacían mi vida algo que ni se podía ser llamada VIDA. Kendall es lo mejor que me a pasado, me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido antes y así hubiéramos sido novios hace años.

Pero me siento tan mal por Dak. James tiene razón, sería muy feo si dejara botado a Dak por Kendall. ME sentiría como un perro porque le compraría el corazón... ¡Hey! Pensándolo bien, estoy engañando a Dak con Kendall, mientras él está en la casa de sus papás (mi suegros que también me ayudaron demasiado y son como mi segunda familia) arreglando sus problemas y ayudándose entre sí, su querido novio está saliendo a citas y besándose con otro chico con 24 horas de conocido.

Me convertí en lo que no quería.

Kendall volvió un momento después con dos helados. -No sabía cuál te gustaba, así que te traje con chispas de chocolate.

Lo agarré y sonreí con culpa. -Es mi favorito, gracias Kendall.- Sonrió y se sentó junto a mi.

-¿Estás bien, Logan?

-Sí... Todo está perfecto.

-Ya sé cómo puedo ayudarte a olvidar un momento. ¿Quieres ir al cine ahora?

-Hmm...- sí, tal vez una película pueda distraerme un rato, ya después estaré en mi cuarto gritándome por todo. -Claro, ¿qué película veremos?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué te gustaría vez? Mmm... ¿qué tal una película de miedo?

-No me gustan mucho...- sabía cuál era su movimiento. Muy cliché.

-Vamos, si te asusta yo te puedo abrazar para que no tengas miedo.- me dio una sonrisa cálida. Sip, cliché.

-De acuerdo.- se estaba inclinado para darme un beso, no sabía que hacer, volví a tener miedo. Escuchamos una infantil voz.

-Muchachos...- volvimos a ver y vimos que era un niño de aproximadamente tres o cuatro años.

-¿Qué pasa, niño?- dijo Kendall.

-¿No han visto a mi papi?- dijo con notorias lágrimas cayendo de sus ojo.

-No, pero te podemos ayudar a buscarlo. ¿cómo es?- pregunté.

-E-es... alto, tiene pelo negro, su nombre es Josh Willow.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu papi, ¿si?

-S-sí...- dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Levantamos todas las cosas y empezamos a caminar con el niño en el parque para encontrar a su papá. Caminamos cerca de la fuente y no lo encontramos, o al menos él no lo vio, Kendall le preguntó al niño como se llamaba él, ¿cómo pudimos ser tan tontos? Ni siquiera le hemos preguntado su nombre. Dijo que se llamaba Mattew. Seguimiento buscado hasta llegar al patio de juegos donde dijo que lo vio por última vez.

-¡Hey, Logan!

Di la vuelta y vi a Jett, uno de los ex empleados del café de Gustavo. -Hey, hola. ¿cómo es...?- no pude terminar la oración porque me agarró del antebrazo y me jaló lejos de Kendall y Mattew. -Oye, ¿qué te pas...?

-Nunca me dijiste que te casaste y tuviste un hijo. Los chismes ya no me llegan como antes.

-Eh... porque nunca me casé ni tuve un hijo.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y ese niño y ese chico?

-Escucha, él es un amigo y él es un niño que se perdió y lo estamos ayudando a buscar a su padre.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Y yo no soy el gran y fabuloso Jett Stetson!...

-No lo eres.

-Como sea, me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita en la peluquería,- dijo pasando sus manos por el pelo y haciendo una cara "sexy". -Adiós Logan.

-Adiós...

Estaba por irse, pero se regresó y me jaló aún más de Kendall y Matthew -Oye,- susurró -creo que ese chico rubio... lo he visto antes.- alcé una ceja. -En un programa de la cárcel o en algún tribunal con uniforme de encarcelado. No sé bien donde, pero ten cuidado, hay algo malo con él.

-¿Debería creerte?

Rodó los ojos. -Solo trataba de ayudarte.- vio su reloj. -¡Mi cita! ¡Adiós, Logan!- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Ok, eso fue muy raro... Comencé a darle vueltas a lo que me dijo Jett; me pregunto ¿cómo sería mi futuro al lado de Kendall y con un niño?... sería hermoso, si Kendall y yo terminamos juntos más adelante, y me sigue tratando de la misma bella manera que lo hace ahora... definitivamente me gustaría tener un hijo con él, creo que Kendall sería el indicado y el mejor padre del mundo.

Pero joder, Dak estaba tan ilusionado aquella noche que me propuso adoptar una niña, pero le dije la verdad, que no podíamos mantener a un niño en este momento. Todavía él tiene más ingresos con el taller de su hermano y suyo, y tiene su propia casa, me sentiría mal no poder comprarle cosas a nuestra hija. Y todo el papeleo...

También estaba eso de que Jett vio a Kendall en algún tribunal... ¿Sería verdad? Él estaba muy serio cuando lo dijo. Ok, ahora estoy más confundido. Kendall había sido todo el tiempo lindo conmigo, pero... la forma en que golpeó y todo a esos hombres de anoche... y parecía como que se conocieran...

Sentí unos brazos al rededor de mi cintura y un beso en la nuca. Me tensé. ¿Debería creerle a Jett? Nunca me había mentido, ¿y porque lo hubiera hecho ahora? ¿Cómo debería reaccionar ante Kendall ahora?

Me dí la vuelta y miré la sonrisa hermosa de Kendall, sonreí tímidamente y juntó nuestras frente, contube mi respiración un momento. Debería relajarme.

-¿Estás bien?

-A-ah... Sí, sí.

-¿Ese chico te molestó?

-¿Jett? Oh, no, no. Sólo estaba bromeando conmigo. Está todo bien.

-Genial.- nos separamos -¿Nos vamos, guapo?- preguntó.

-¿Dónde está Mattew?

-Encontramos a su papá, estaba cerca del tobogán buscándolo.

-Es... lindo ver a un padre preocuparse por sus hijos.- levantó la mirada acarició mi mejilla. Se acercó a mi y me besó.

-Lo es. ¿Nos vamos ya al cine?

-¿Me abrazarás?- pregunté.

-Por Supuesto.- sonrió y tomó mi mamo antes de empezar a caminar hacia el auto.

Mi corazón latía y solo intentaba hacer todo para tranquilizarme. Jett me puso peor. Yo me puse en una mala situación. Pero... ¡este es mi único día libre del mes y voy a divertirme! E ignorar nuestras manos juntas.

CR!5!5 ~~~

Entramos y pedimos los boletos. Pasamos por el lugar donde se compara las palomitas, compramos (mejor dicho, Kendall no me dejó pagar) un tarro de palomita grandes, dos sodas y algunos dulces, fuimos a la entrada y le dimos los tiquetes al tipo de la entrada. Buscamos unos asientos que no estuvieran tan cerca ni tan lejos de la pantalla, como a eso de la fila del medio.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Un poco...

-No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para ti, nada malo te pasará, ¿bien?- era solo lo que necesitaba oír en mi vida, pero no en esta circunstancia.

Asentí. -¿Me das un beso?

No sé porque, pero lo necesitaba, me sentía triste y confundido. Kendall sonrió antes de inclinarse a mis labios. Sentí sus suaves y deliciosos labios y al instante correspondí. Sentí sus manos sobre mis cachetes intentando profundizar el beso, cosa que estoy empezando a querer. Kendall mordió un poco mi labio, estaba a puntos de darle acceso... hasta que la pantalla se iluminó anunciando que la película empezaba. A mala gana nos separamos. Kendall me besó la mejilla y le sonreí. Volví a ver la pantalla y leí el título.

-Todo estará bien, ¿sí? Confía en mí.- él dijo.

[...]

La película terminó hace como 30 minutos, ahora estamos en su carro de vuelta a casa. Él tenía razón, no fue tan horrible. En algunas partes de miedo, Kendall me tomaba de la mano, me abrazaba y/o decía en el oído cosas lindas para tranquilizárme y me besaba la mejilla. Definitivamente iré al cine con él y veremos películas de terror. ¿Ya dije que amo sus besos?

Llegamos al estacionamiento del hotel donde vivo. Bajamos y sacamos las cosas del maletero, entramos al lobby y subimos al ascensor. Son, aproximadamente, las 10:02㏘, nos divertimos bastante hoy, y creo como terminar este gran día. El elevador se detuvo y salimos, Kendall me tomó de la mano y se acercó a mi oído.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos antes de irnos?

-Sí, y te responderé al llegar a mi departamento.

Caminamos unos metros más y llegamos. Saqué las llaves y abrí. Al entrar, Kendall puso las cosas sobre el comedor, volví a cerrar la puerta con seguro (no quiero que vuelva lo de la otra vez) y caminé donde él.

-¿Me dirás que te divertiste hoy?

Lo ignoré y pasé mis brazos a su cuello. -¿Te quedarás a dormir?- le pregunté y él me abrazó por la cintura.

-Claro.- contestó antes de besarnos.

Había pasado uno de los pocos mejores días de mi vida. Pero no iba a decírselo de una vez. Quería bromear con él primero.

CR!5!5 ~~~

Pasé mis manos sobre todo el torso desnudo de Kendall. Ambos estamos en mi cama, él recostado en la cabecera de la cama. Yo estoy sentado sobre él con las piernas a los lados pasando líneas o a veces sólo tocando sus músculos del pecho. Estamos en pijama, podría decirse así, no lo sé, él sólo dormía con bóxer y un pantalón suave y yo con bóxer o calzoncillo y un camiseta. Algunas veces su piel se eriza y temblaba bajo mi toque, me encantaba, su torso era suave y musculoso. Besé a Kendall mientras mis manos volvían a explorar su cuerpo, poco después de eso Sentí las manos de Kendall querer meterse bajo mi camisa. Lo besé más apasionada al sentir sus frías manos tocando mi piel. Sentí la lenguaje de Kendall juguetear con la mía y de pronto una guerra entre él y yo empezó.

-Ken...

Empecé a frotar su pecho. Al final ganó Kendall y exploró mi boca de una manera entre apasionada y amorosa. Bajó sus manos y aparentaron suavemente mi trasero, me separé de él por falta de aire, empezó a dar pequeños besos en mi cuello, lo incliné para que pudiera tener más espacio. Estoy en el cielo. Enrollé mis dedos en su pelo y lo jalé al sentir un mordisco en un punto especial, no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

-Oh, mierda...

Las manos de Kendall se colocaron en el dobladillo de mi camiseta y levanté los brazos. En eso sonó mi celular. Kendall se detuvo y lo volvió a ver, le dije que lo dejara sonar, si es importante volverán a llamar. En segundos se calló. Volví a besar a Kendall mientras pasaba mis manos entre su cabello y él lo hacia por mis abdomen. Nuestras lenguas volvieron a juntarse y bajé mis toques a su pecho y lo froté de nuevo. Él puso sus manos en mi trasero y lo apretó. Se separó por un momento y dio pequeños besos por todo lo largo de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído.

-Logie... quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero que seas mío y solamente mío...- Dijo con voz sensual y llena de amor antes de besarme.

Correspondí el beso y puse mi mano en su mejilla. Escuché de nuevo mi celular sonar, claro, buscan la hora en la que estoy más ocupado para llamar. Kendall se separó y me miró.

-Logie, si contestas ya o van a seguir molestando.- hice lo que dijo Kendall y le pedí que me pasara el celular. Me lo dio y contesté.

-¿Aló?

-¡Logie! Soy yo,- Dak -estoy en la puerta de tu departamento, pero está cerrado y mis llaves se quedaron en tu cuarto, ¿me puedes abrir?

Abrí los ojos lo más grande que puse. Esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡NO!

-A-ah...

Miré a Kendall y su expresión facial indicaba que le dijera lo que pasaba. Soy un gran idiota. Estoy en un grave problema...


	6. Cuando él llegó

**New Chapter!**

* * *

–Logie, ¿qué pasa?

Me levanté de las piernas de Kendall, busqué un pantalón de dormir y me lo puse lo más rápido que pude. Kendall se sentó en el borde de la cama y me miró.

–¡Levántate, Kendall y vístete!– dije en voz baja.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Tienes que irte! ¡YA!

–¿Qué? No. ¿Porqué?

–Esto es un error. Tú y Yo... jamás debimos hacer esto. Yo AMO a Dak...

Se levantó y me miró. –Está afuera, ¿no?

–¡Sí! Tienes que salir de aquí, esto jamás tuvo que pasar, jamás, yo amo a Dak, nunca tuve que hacerle esto... Me va a odiar.

–Si lo hubieras amado así tanto como dices, no hubiese caído tan fácilmente en mí.– dijo casi en susurro al tiempo que se ponía el pantalón.

–Sólo... termina de mudarte y vete. ¿Sí?

–¡Logie!

–Parece que alguien está desesperado por verte, ¿eh?

–¡Claro! ¡apresúrate!

Terminó de ponerse la camisa, caminó hacia mí y me abrazó, se acercó a mi oído y en voz baja susurró:

–Bien, me voy, pero eso sí, no me voy a rendir. Vas a ser mío Logan, ya veras.– besó mi cuello y sonrió al verme un poco sonrojado. Caminó a la ventana. –Te amo, Logan.– dijo antes de lanzarse.

Corrí asustado y me asomé, estaba sujeto del ladrillo. Idiota, ¿qué pensaba? ¿Cree que es Spider-Man o algo? Sé que bajó por las escaleras de emergencia que están a la par. Sonreí tontamente y entonces me acordé de Dak. Corrí lo más rápido a la puerta, mis manos estaban sudando. Tomé el picaporte y... abrí. Ahí estaba él, con sus maletas y unas bolsas de plástico, con una enorme sonrisa y gotas de sudor bajando de tu frente. Dak no perdió tiempo, soltó todo y me abrazó. Yo lo hice de vuelta.

Él me abrazó más fuerte al mismo tiempo que me decía muchas veces "te amo", nos separamos solo un poco y me besó, sus labios no son como los de... ya saben. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo besó que se me había olvidado su sabor, sus labios saben delicioso, muy delicioso. Nos detuvimos por falta de aire, pero Dak juntó nuestras frentes, me dio un beso suave, tomé su rostro en mis manos y acaricié sus cachetes.

–Te amo, Logie. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo y mil veces más te amo.- dijo mirándome a los ojo. En Los suyos se podría ver la gran cantidad de amor y cariño que tiene. Sonreí y lo abracé.

Ahora me siento mal por casi haberlo engañado. "Casi". Soy un idiota, un gran idiota. ¿Cómo podía renunciar a todo esto? Me empecé a dar asco. Me separé y fui a recoger sus cosas.

–No, Logie. Deja eso ahí, después lo levanto.- lo ignoré seguí con lo mío. Seguía pensando en Kendall, me siento un asco. –Oye, bebé. ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Está molesto o algo? Si estás enfermo te puedo preparar algo, un té, besarte... digo, buscarte algún medicamento, yo...

Me volví hacia él, sonreí y lo besé. –No es nada malo, es sólo que...- enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y él lo hizo en mi cintura. –Te extrañé muchísimo y... te amo, Dak. Te extrañé tanto que, no sé, es como un sueño volver a tenerte aquí, conmigo.

Sonrió. –Te amo, Logie. Y... te tengo una sorpresa que cambiará nuestras vidas y más la tuya, amor.

–Genial, me encantan las sorpresas.

–Creí que las odiadas.- Yo igual.

–Eh... ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

–Comamos primero, ¿sí? Muero de hambre. - dijo sobando su abdomen, caminó a la bolsa de plástico y la agarró. –Es Lasaña, sé que te encanta y mamá la hizo sólo para ti, claro yo ayudé.

Sonreí y saqué la caja de la bolsa. Me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé, él respondió y me besó más apasionadamente. Sentí su lengua en mi labio y le di acceso, en segundos su lengua exploraba mi boca y gemí al sentirlo. Me atrajo más a su cuerpo y caminamos a la sala, más específicamente al sofá. Puse la bolsa y caja en la mesa y Sentí el acolchonado mueble chocar con mi espalda. Pasé mis manos a su cabello y enrede mis dedos en él. Luego de un tiempo nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones estaban más que agitadas, es el mejor beso que me hayan dado.

–Wow...

–Sí, Wow... ¿quieres comer ya?

–Mmm, quiero otra cosa.- lo jalé y volví a besar.

CR!5!5 ~~~

Nada más pasamos un rato acostados en el sofá besándonos. Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en años. Extrañaba la forma en qué lo hacía, en como me abrazaba y sujetaba. Lo extrañaba. Estaba definitivamente loco si creía que Kendall podía hacerme feliz. Lo de Kendall fue solo un día, no sé si realmente lo que "siente" por mí en verdad. Dak y yo hemos estado juntos por años y me siento tan cómodo con él.

–Esto está delicioso, Dakie.- dije llevando otro gran bocado de lasaña a la boca.

–Que bueno que te guste, amor- dijo sonriéndome.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Dak se levantó y fue a abrir mientras yo me servía otro pedazo de esta rica comida italiana. Estaba a punto de dar el bocado cuando Dak me llamó desde la puerta diciéndome que me buscaban. Me levanté y vi quien era. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

–Kendall... - dije en lo que se parecía era un suspiro de sorpresa.

–Esa no es forma de recibir un visita.

–Lo siento, "señor cortesía". - me crucé de brazos mientras él me veía con una estúpida sonrisa de sínico loco. Me sentía enojado porque por su culpa iba a terminar mi relación con Dak. Escuché una tos medio falsa, voleé la cabeza a la izquierda y vi a Dak. –Oh, sí. Daki, él es...

–Kendall, un gusto.- levantó la mano en dirección de Dak, Dak hizo lo mismo y se saludaron con un apretó, pude ver unas chispas y rayos cuando se tocaron sus manos, literalmente... ¿o fue real? Parpadeó un par de veces. –Vivo en el tercer piso, Logan y yo somos...

–Somos compañeros,– tenía miedo de que dijera algo más sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros. –Gustavo al fin consiguió a alguien para ayudarme en el salón.

–¡Eso es genial! Es lindo que te hicieras amigo del chico nuevo, Logie. - me miro, se acercó, me abrazó y besó. Sé que Kendall nos está viendo y quiero que sepa que la única persona siempre voy a amar es a Dak, lo besé.

–Ejem...- Kendall se arregló la garganta y Dak nos hizo separarnos. –Así que...- Kendall entró como si nada y se lanzó al sofá, pasó sus brazos por la nuca y se relajó como si estuviera en su casa. –¿Qué hay para cena?– está tratando de molestarme, sabe lo que hago.

–Kendall...- Estaba por pedirle amablemente que se fuera de mi apartamento, pero Dak me detuvo.

–Espera, Logie. Me recuerda cuando yo era niño. Así fue como conocí a mis mejores amigos, Harry, Dany y Heinz, ¿recuerdas? Mi mamá me dijo que fuera a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos que...

–¿Así conociste a Logan?- levanté la mirada y vi a los dos mirándome.

–Ah...No. A Logie lo conocí de una forma más... especial. ¿cierto, bebé?

-Sip.

Me dirigí donde ellos, me senté en el regazo de Dak con las piernas a los lados y lo besé apasionadamente, sé que está muy poco mal y, no es muy "amable", ¡pero es verdad quiero que se vaya Kendall! En segundos Dak correspondió el beso y pasé mis manos por su cabeza mientras enrollaba mis dedos en él. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando Dak jugueteó con mi lengua y bajaba sus manos casi tocando mi trasero... estaba empezando a calentarme. Escuché a Kendall levantarse y caminar a la puerta.

–Como que no encajo aquí. Me voy, Adiós Logan. Nos vemos mañana.

Nos separamos y Kendall hicimos una señal de despedida. Sonreí y le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano. ¡Sí! ¡Ahora más que nada necesitaba que se fuera!

–Logie...- Dak me volvió a besar mientras hablaba. Sus manos aparentaron mi trasero al tiempos que yo desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

Bajó sus besos desde mis labios a mi mandíbula y luego a mi cuello, en donde lamió y dio pequeños besos. Sentí una presión en mis pantalones, quité la camisa de Dak y la lance a un lugar al azar. Mordió y lamió un punto que me hizo gemir, las manos de Dak se posaron en mi entrepierna y lo frotó.

–D-Dak... ah, no lo hemos hecho en mucho tiempo...

Se acercó a mi oído y dijo. –Entonces... ¿qué esperamos?

CR!5!5 ~~~

Escuché mi celular sonar desde la mesa de noche. Levanté mi mano y lo agarré, vi la hora en la pantalla, eran las 11:58㏘ Vi que tenía tres llamadas perdidas, no le di importancia y me volví a acomodar en el pecho de Dak. Estaba a punto de caer dormido de nuevo, cuando volvió a sonar mi teléfono. No quería responder, estoy muy cansado.

–Logi, te están llamado...- oí la adormilada voz de Dak.

–Contesta tú.- puse la cabeza en mi almohada, levantó su torso desnudo y tomó mi celular. Contestó y todo eso, solo quiero dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, se sentó, colgó y se volvió a acostada, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y levanté la mirada, vi que me estaba mirando. Bajó la cabeza y me beso la frente.

–¿Quién era, Dakie?

–Era Kendall, quería hablar contigo, pero le dije que estabas dormido.

–Gracias, por decirle eso. No quería hablar con él.

–¿Por qué? Dijiste que eran amigos.

–No. Dije que éramos compañeros de trabajo, sólo eso y... no es que me caiga mal Kendall, es que, quería estar contigo, hace mucho tiempo que no te besaba ni te abrazaba.

Rió. –Tienes razón. Estar lejos de ti también fue un infierno. Te amor, mi Logiebear.

–Tu Logiebear también te ama.- dije y lo besé.

Volví a acomodar mi cabeza en el fuerte y sexy torso de Dak que amo, pero el sonido de otro celular me despertó. Suspire con enojo y Dak se volvió a levantar para agarrar su teléfono. Me puse la almohada en la cabeza y volví a intentar dormir de nuevo. No pude escuchar muy bien la conversación, pero Dak se oía MUY feliz, le preguntaré en la mañana. Dak colgó y quitó la almohada que yo tenía, había una gran sonrisa junto a unos grandes ojos brillantes, me besó la frente y me abrazó con fuerza.

–Logie, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

–¿Paseo?- asintió. –No.

–¿Por qué?

–Bebé, no es por nada, pero son las 12 y ya sabes que no me gusta salir tan tarde, además, Mañana tengo ...

–Amor, por favor.- Hizo un puchero. –Casi nunca salimos y... casi la última vez que hablé por teléfono contigo te dije que cuando viniera íbamos a dar un paseo o algo.

–Dakie , es media noche

–Te tengo una sorpresa.

–No quiero.

–Logan,- se subió sobre mí y me besó el cuello mientras movía su cadera sobre la mía. –Bien, si no vamos a dar un paseo...- se acercó mucho a mi cuello y chupó antes de susurrar sensualmente. –Podemos hacer algo más... divertido.

–D-dak... ah, n-no quiero. E-estoy muy cansado y ¡mmm! ¡no!- agarró mi polla y empezó a mover de arriba a abajo. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo... vamos a dar un paseo.

–¡Ah, no! Ahora quiero otra cosas.- bajé la mirada y, sip, estaba excitado.

–Sé como ayudarte.- sonrió antes de acostarse junto a mí, me levanté y me dirigí a su miembro, sonreí antes de bajar mi cabeza.

CR!5!5 ~~~

–Llegamos. - dijo antes de que estacionara el carro. Bajamos, me quedé quieto un momento, hace frío. –¿Qué pasa, Logie? - Dak me abrazó por la cintura y nos recostamos en la puerta del auto.

–Nada, es sólo que tengo frío.– llevaba dos abrigos y una chaqueta, pantalones calientes y dos medias, ¡y todavía sentía un puto frío!

–Ven, vamos...– Me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar. El parque no está tan solitario, hay guardias y policías que cuidan el parque de borrachos o chicos que quieren destruirlo o hacer cosas ilegales. Fuimos a un nuestro lugar favorito, es un lugar lindo, me sonrojé al recordar el porqué.

–¿Recuerdas este lugar, bebé?– se sentó en la banca y me atrajo a él, me senté muy cerca de su cuerpo para tener más calor, me rodeó con su brazo y besó mi frente.

–S-sí, ¿cómo olvidar el lugar donde me pediste ser tu novio, nos besamos por primera vez, me pediste una cita y vivir contigo?

Sonrió, me besó la mejilla y abrazó más, puse mi cabeza en su hombro y él sobre mi cabeza. Sinceramente, el momento que más amé fue cuando pidió ser su novio. Uno de mis favoritos, las pocas cosas hermosas que me habían pasado desde que tenía 8.

[…]

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me tenías, Dakie?- levanté la cabeza de su hombro para verlo a los ojos mientras mi mano seguía jugando con la suya.

–Oh, Sí.- se acomodó y me miró. –Es algo genial... Cuando estaba en Los Ángeles mamá me dijo que había hablado con una señora para que me hicieran una entrevista de trabajo, el lugar se llama "Bienes Raíces Knight", es una empresa muy buena donde me pueden pagar un buen salario para sustentarnos los dos. Ellos tienen varias empresas en todo el país, aquí hay una a 15-20 minutos de mi casa, y bueno... hice la entrevista y dijeron que me llamarían después y... la llamada que recibí ésta noche era la llama que estaba esperando.– iba a hablar pero me interrumpió. –Eran muchos chicos los que hicieron la entrevista y ahí trabajan las 24 horas llenando documentos y eso,– iba a preguntar porqué lo llamaron a esta hora, me leyó la mente – Sé que es muy tarde, pero hey, ¡me aceptaron! Me dijeron que tenía muy buenos "recursos" o como se llame eso, ¡me pagaran una gran suma de dinero cada semana!

–¡Dak, Wow! ¡Eso es sorprendente! ¡Estoy muy orgullo y feliz de ti!- me abalanzé sobre él y lo abracé fuertemente y con amor.

–¿Y sabes que sería mucho mejor?- negué con la cabeza. –Que vivieras conmigo.

–Dak, ya hablamos de eso...

–¡Por favor! Logie, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, ni alguna cosas que te dañe, te estoy pidiendo que vivas conmigo, junto a tu novio que te ama y amas, al que te protege y siempre te cuida,- se acercó a mi oído. –Al que te da todo el placer que quieras cada noche que quieras.- dio un pequeño beso en mi cuello y solté un jadeo de solo pensarlo.

Me alejé un poco. –Lo pensaré.- hizo un gesto con la cara, sé que tiene. –¡Lo haré! Confía en mi, sí lo pensaré mejor esta vez.

Sonrió y me besó.

* * *

 **N/A: No saben los muchos errores ortográficos que tenía! Qué vergüenza! Y todavía no los arreglé todos...**


	7. Hace dos años

_FLASH BACK - HACE 2 AÑOS_

 _Dak estacionó su carro frente al muy bello parque de Minnesota. Me encantaba tanto esta cuidad, el frío era un infierno, pero todo era muy hermoso._

 _Llegué hace dos meses, toda mi vida había vivido en Texas, pero tuve que hacer mis maletas y agarrar el poco dinero que tenía y venirme aquí, ¿por qué a Minnesota? Es un lindo lugar y quería conocerlo..._

 _Bajamos y caminamos hasta llegar a un bello lugar cerca de unos arbustos. Nos sentamos en una banca y Volteé a ver el cielo nublado._

 _–L-logan..._

 _Vi a la derecha y Dak tenía los cachetes sonrojados y unas ligeras gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente y algunas estaban en sus manos. Estaba viendo sus nerviosas manos jugar. –¿Qué pasa, amigo?- pasé el dorso de mano por su frente y estaba caliente. –¿Estás enfermo?_

 _Negó con la cabeza. –N-no... es sólo que... eh, ¿cómo decirlo?- se rascó la nuca en forma de nerviosismo._

 _–Con palabras.- Solté una pequeña risa y él levantó la mirada y sonrió nerviosamente. –Vamos, Dak. Dime que pasa, si no me dices no sabré que quieres o en que te puedo ayudar._

 _–Logan, y-yo... de acuerdo, lo diré.- tomó un gran respiro. –Yo... ahm... M-me gustas.- cerró los ojos rápidamente._

 _Me quedé con la boca abierta._

 _–D-Dak, no sé que decir. Y-yo...- me sonrojé ferozmente y bajé la mirada. –Dak, no quiero que hagas esto por haberme salvado la otra vez, después de que me vieras a punto de suicidarme... es demasiado vergüonsos. No lo hagas por lástima. En verdad no quiero que lo hagas porque te doy pena..._

 _–Logie...- levantó mi barbilla con su dedo y me miró a los ojos. –Escucharme, no hago esto por eso de salvarte, lo hago porque en verdad siento algo muy profundo por ti, me gustas mucho y quiero ser algo más para ti que ser solamente... tu amigo.- agarró mis manos con fuerza y me miró a los ojos, los cuales tenían un ligero brillo. –Quiero estar para ti en las buenas y en las malas, quiero ser la persona con la que te puedes desahogar, contar lo que tengas o sientas, quiero hacerte feliz, ser la única persona que te saque una sonrisa siempre que estés de mal humor, quiero... quiero ser la primera cosa que veas al despertar. Logan, me gustas demasiado, es más, estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer día que te vi llegar. Estoy enamorado de ti como nunca lo he estado de alguien jamás. ¿Q-quieres... quieres ser mi n-novio?_

 _–Y-yo...- me solté del agarre de mis manos y pude observar una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Dak. -¿Por qué yo?- En un milisegundo pasó por mi mente todas las palabras que dijo Dak, las analicé en una fracción de tiempo, y en serio sentí que lo dijo en verdad, que esas palabras salieron de su corazón y no solo de su boca. Me dolía el pecho ver su cara triste, sería un gran error rechazarlo. No lo conozco bien, pero siento que no necesito saber toda su vida para darme cuenta de que... también siento algo fuerte por él._

 _Él se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué no? Tú eres tan... hermoso y perfecto. Y y-y... yo entiendo si tú no...- escuché como su voz se fue quebrando, me sentía horrible._

 _Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, levantó su mirada y sus ojos tenían lágrimas amenazando por salir y correr por sus mejillas, una de ellas lo hizo; pasé mi pulgar y la sequé. –No puedo decir lo mismo que tú porque te y me estaría mintiendo,– su mirada volvió a bajar, junté su frente con la mía. –Pero sí te puedo decir con seguridad que te quiero más de lo que pensé querer a alguien. C-creo que e-estoy... yo... Me gustas también, Dak._

 _–¿Es verdad?– sonrió también fuerte, sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas._

 _–Claro que sí. ¿M-me das un beso?- se acercó mucho mejilla y la besó, levanté una ceja._

 _–Estoy esperando el momento indicado para nuestro primer beso.- sonrió y yo igual lo hice._

 _Me gustaba tanto como empezaba esto._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

–Te veré más tarde, ¿sí, guapo?

–Sí...- dije tímido. Realmente no me consideraba guapo...

–Te amo.

–Yo también te amo, bebé.

Lo besé, bajé de su auto y entré a la cafetería. Vi a Carlos y James en la cocina haciendo el desayuno de un señor que estaba sentado en una de las primeras mesas leyendo el periódico. Rayos, llegué tarde. Miré mi reloj de mano y si, entraba a las 7:㏂ son casi las 7:30. Corrí y guardé mías cosas en su lugar, fui a la barra y busqué un lapicero y un bloc, sentí unos brazos envolver mi cintura y unos mordiscos en la orejas izquierda, empecé a sentir un cosquilleo y me aparte.

–Hola, Logie. ¿Te divertiste anoche con tu "novio"?- Kendall dijo y se volvió a acercar a mí.

Caminé hacia atrás para alejar de él, pero se seguía acercando. –Sí, por supuesto que sí, me divertí mucho con Dak anochecer, no vas a creer cuanto.

–¿Bastante?

–Sip.

–¿Qué tal en la cama?

–Él es un experto. Siempre me hace gemir y gritar su nombre. También sabe como cambiar los roles de la mejor manera, estaba tan excitado gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón.– me mordí el labio al recuerdo.

–Apuesto a que su pene es un chiste.

–Chiste tu pequeña polla.

–Yo la tengo más grande que ese tal "novio" tuyo que tanto "amas".

–¿Por qué no haces algo más importante y vas a atender los demás clientes? Yo me quedaré en la caja.

–Alguien se levantó muy ordenón. Eso es sexy.– pasó junto a mí y apretó mi nalga derecha.

–¡"ordenón" no es una palabra, idiota!– grité y él solo me sacó la lengua y de fue.

*5 Horas Después*

–Logan, tengo que hablar contigo.

–Ahora no, Kendall. Estoy ocupado.

Estoy en algo... medio llamado "descanso". Casi no llegó gente, así que Gustavo nos dio unos 20 minutos para "descansar", me tomé ese tiempo para pensar en la propuesta de Dak, vivir con tu pareja es un gran paso en tu relación, no sé si estoy listo para eso. Tampoco sé en que ubicarme primero; si dijo que Sí, no trabajaré más aquí y estaría todo el día en la casa de Dak haciendo nada, me estaría muriendo del aburrimiento hasta que llegue. Si digo que No; no cambiaría nada y seguiría igual que ahora, matándome la espalda cada día y ahora soportar a Kendall, hablando de Kendall... no sé que paso con él. Ayer en la mañana y tarde estaba tan lindo y me trataba tan bien, y ahora... no sé sólo pasa molestándome,... y todo empezó desde que llegó Dak, celoso.

–Logan, es importante.- Kendall me repetía a cada rato y me movía el hombro, es un necio.–Logan...

–Ya te dije que no, déjame en paz.

–No esta que me escuches.

–¡Ok! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

–Hablar contigo, pero en un lugar más... privado.

–¿Qué estás tramando, Kendall?

–Vamos a la bodega.- me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta la parte de atrás, vi a Carlos mirarnos con una ceja levantada, me encogí de hombros y Kendall me volvió a arrastrar.

Llegamos a la bodega y cerró la puerta. –Bien, ¿ahora qué quieres?

–Sé por lo que estas pasando.

–¿Eh? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

–No te hagas el que no sabes, Logan. Tú sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando... Sé que estás pasando por una crisis económica...

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! ¡¿Fue Carlos, no?! ¡¿Fue él?! ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo diablos pudo?!...

–Logan, Logan, cálmate. Eso no importa...

–¡A mí sí me importa! ¡¿Quién putas te está contando cosas sobre mí?! ¡Habla! ¡Estoy a punto de irme al otro lado de la ciudad, maldición!

–Sshh... escucha.- se acercó a mí y me abrazó, correspondí el abrazo, siento que me voy a volver loco. No quiero que nadie sepa de lo mío, de mis problemas, defectos, ansiedades,... –Sé cómo puedes salir de esto, y sin nada malo a cambio, de hecho, tú mismo lo disfrutarías. - susurró en mi oído suavemente.

Me separé de él y lo Miré. –Kendall, no seré tu novio ni nada de eso...

–No,- negó con la cabeza y soltó una risilla.–-No es nada malo, te lo juro...

–Hmm... De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es el trato o lo que sea?

Kendall se acercó a mi oreja y susurró su "idea". Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente a la vez que mis boca se abría y mis mejillas se teñían de una nueva clase de rojo. Empujé a Kendall, le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula y salí corriendo. No haré eso, no lo haré, no lo haré y no lo haré. Así me paguen con todo el dinero del mundo NO. LO. HARÉ. Jamás podría hacerle daño a Dak y menos de esa manera. No puedo creer lo que dijo Kendall ni mucho menos que hubiera salido de su boca... No puedo hacerlo, jamás ni nunca lo haría, amo demasiado a Dak como para aceptar, tengo que pensar un tiempo las cosas, me duele demasiado la cabeza...

CR!5!5 ~~~

 _FLASH BACK ~ HACE MÁS DE 2 AÑOS..._

 _Soy un poco nuevo en éste lugar. Hace como dos meses llegué aquí, soy de Texas, pero una "pequeña" mierda entre mi padre me hizo correr de miedo hasta algún lugar. Él podía ser malo y dar miedo a veces... y otras veces era mil veces peor._

 _Les diré algo sobre mí, de porque estoy aquí y todo eso... Cuando llegué aquí no conocía a nadie, sí, se me olvidó ese pequeño detalle. En fin, llegué al cuarto que me dijeron en recepción, el 2J. Abrí y era horrible. Las paredes era verderes olivo, algo así como mohoso. Pero no me quejaba, era mejor que nada. Caminé por todos lados para verlo mejor, es grande. Tan sólo el baño es más grande que mi antiguo cuarto. Es muy tarde, me tuve que venir en el último vuelo a Minnesota ya que fue desprevenido el viaje. Entré en mi cuarto,(mejor dicho, enorme cuarto) y me lancé a la cama y caí dormido, ni me molesté para nada en cambiarme de ropa o algo, nah. Tengo MUCHO sueño, con costo me quite los zapatos._

 _[...]_

 _Más o menos como a las 3:㏂ mi celular sonó, no tenía ganas de contestar, pero reconocí la canción, la cual estaba exclusiva para una persona especial, mi madre. Sí, sé que suena muy nerd y eso, pero tengo mis motivos del porqué. Agarré el teléfono, deslice la pantalla y contesté._

 _–¿Aló?_

 _–¡Logan!_

 _–¿P-papá?_

 _–¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste, pedazo de inútil?!_

 _–P-papá, y-yo..._

 _–¡Tú madre está cayendo en una depresión gracias a ti!_

 _–¡¿A mi?!– ahora sí estaba molesto –¡¿Cómo no eres Tú el hijo de perra que la engaña con un montón de perras y la agrede?!_

 _–¡A MÍ NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO, malparido!_

 _–¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE VERDADERO! ¡MI PADRE MURIÓ CUANDO YO TENIA 7 AÑOS, ASÍ QUE TÚ NO ERES NADA MIO, PUTO! ¡LO HACÍA POR MAMÁ, PERO YA ES DEMASIADO!_

 _–De ahora en adelante voy a ser algo tuyo, voy a ser el criminal que mató a tu madre, ¿qué tal?– rió. Sentí mi piel erizarse y mi corazón latir de sobre manera, mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo temblaba._

 _–No lo harías..._

 _–¿Quieres apostar? Y ni intentes llamar a nadie, o iré por ti.– rió –Aunque sé que no tienes a nadie más y de todas formas te mataré algún día, hijo de perra.- se cortó la llamada. Intenté varias veces volver a llamar, pero no contesta. El maldito apagó el celular._

 _Si se preguntaban quién era ese tipo, es mi... padrastro Paul. Un idiota perro, drogadicto con problemas psicológicos, no quiero recordar el porqué mamá se casó con ese puto._

 _Lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TUVE QUE VENIR A MINNESOTA?! Mejor me hubiera quedado en casa con mamá... y ahora ella..._

 _Volvió a sonar mi celular y vi que era un mensaje, uno multimedia en el cual había un una foto. La abrí y..._

 _Salí del cuarto y departamento lo más rápido que pudo, Corrí hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. Al llegar, caminé despacio hasta llegar al borde. Tomé una fuerte respiración y miré hacia abajo, las luces de la cuidad iluminaban todo y aunque es un lugar extremadamente frío, es muy lindo; ahora recuerdo porqué quise venir aquí, lastima que ya no lo estaré más, ahora estaré en un mejor lugar, con la única persona que me quiso, y me querrá por siempre._

 _Di otro paso y sentí el frío viento chocar con mi cara, estoy completamente seguro de lo que hago, nada ni nadie va a cambiar mi opinión. Sólo un paso más..._

 _-¡ALTO!- escuché una extraña voz detrás se mí, no, no, no. –¿Sabes que mientras más alto estás, más dura será la caída?_

 _–¿Y quién dije que quiero caer en un lugar o cosa suave? Sólo quiero acabar con ésta mierda de vida.– dije sin volver a ver atrás._

 _–No lo hagas, nunca sabes si hay o van haber personas a las que les importas._

 _– A la única persona que le importé está muerta, ¿de qué me sirve la vida ahora?_

 _–Si lo haces, van a haber personas que te querían conocer o, personas a las que sí les importabas, pero tú no lo sabías._

 _–¿Cómo quienes?_

 _–Como yo._

 _–Ni siquiera te conozco._

 _–¿Ves de lo que hablo?_

 _–Eres un idiota._

 _Volví a poner un pie más adelante, sólo un paso más... pero claro. Mi suerte es tan grande. A la hora en que me estaba impulsando para saltar, hizo un fuerte viendo que me ayudó y me impulsó más. Sentí a alguien jalar mi camisa cuando estaba casi cayendo. Caí debajo de algo suave en el suelo de la azotea, levanté la mirada y vi a un chico, supongo que era el que me hablaba antes_

 _–Dame al menos una oportunidad para conocerte... antes de que te mates. Tal vez yo pueda ser la luz que brille en tu vida, y te haga ver lo bella que es, tal vez mi brillo no sea tan fuerte como las luces de la ciudad, pero espero iluminarte un poco... ¿Qué dices?_

 _–Ahh...- ¿Eso fue poesía? No sé si deba confiar en él, no creo que sea una buena persona, pero parece ser muy bueno. Tal vez él sí pueda ser eso que dijo, pero no quiero que me tradición o sólo me esté engañando para hacerme daño. Un vida sin riesgos, es una vida no vivida... –Ahn... De acuerdo._

 _Sonrió. –Me llamo Dak Zevon._

 _Sonreí. –Logan Mitchell._


	8. Dolor de cabeza

**Fuckthis**

Caminaba sin rumbo de lado a lado en mi cuarto. Mi cabeza estaba echa un lío y no sabía como iba a salir de esto...Habían muchas cosas en qué pensar, la mayor parte la ocupada la propuesta de Kendall. ¿En verdad seria tan desgraciado con Dak como para aceptar? No lo sabía... ni mucho menor quería averiguarlo. Temía que mi respuesta para Kendall fuera un "Sí", porque ahí sí mi relación se iría a la mierda. Todo sería nada. Lo amo mucho y el dinero no me va a separar de él. Pero mierda, no quería molestar a Dak pagando mis cosas o mudándome con él.

Caí de espaldas sobre la cama con mis manos los ojos. No soy muy "emocional", pero en este momento quiero llorar. ¿Alguna vez han tenido tanto estrés que quieren golpear algo o alguien? ¿O tanto estrés que solo deseas que todo desapareciera mientras lloras y tu cabeza te está matando? Las dudas me tenían loco. En este momento no sabía que era bueno o que era malo, lo único que sabía era que si seguía pensando, probablemente terminara en un hospital, psiquiátrico o algo así. Y no quería volver ahí.

Escuché la puertas del dormitorio abrirse y unos pasos acercándose. Quité un poco la mano derecha para ver quien era, Dak estaba entrando y se veía preocupado. Agarré su almohada y la puse a otro lado mientras me sentaba, sentí que se sentaba junto a mí en cama y me rodeó con un brazo.

–Bebé, Logie. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo con amor y preocupación. No quería que estuviera así. Hablé, pero sabía que no había entendido nada gracias a la almohada que tapaba mi boca. -Logie, así no te entiendo. Dime que te sucede. Te amo tanto que me parte el corazón verte así.- mi corazón se saltó un latido. -Cuando te vi entrar hacer rato con el rostro triste me preocupé demasiado, por favor, dime que te sucede.

Quité la almohada y Dak pasó su pulgar por mis mejillas limpiando mis lágrimas, ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando, sin embargo, no pude aguantar más y lo abracé con fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer. Dak me abrazó de regreso y acarició mi pelo suavemente.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo, pero yo hubiera deseado que fuera para siempre. Me encanta como me hace sentir, me gustaban los abrazos de Dak, me sentía a salvo y seguro de cualquier peligro o cosa mala,... incluso de Kendall. Por alguna razón, él me daba un poco de miedo cuando lo veía de lejos. Me recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién, eran sus ojos los que me hacían sentir nervioso, pero no tengo idea de... de a quién era. Pero cuando estaba cerca de mí, me sentía a salvo.

Pero después estaba Dak y mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

Me separé y sequé algunas lágrimas que aún estaban. Dak me vio y agarró mis manos.

-Logie, sabes que te amo y puedes confiar en mí, si te molesta o pasa algo me lo puedes decir. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, amor.

Sonreí. -Gracias, Dakie, pero estoy bien. Es sólo que... eh...

-¿Qué...? - incitó a seguir Dak.

-Me duele la cabeza es todo. Tuve un mal día en el trabajo, sólo necesito una pastilla.

-Sé que podría hacer sentir mejor que una simple pastilla...

-¿Qué?

Dak sonrió antes de acercarse a mis labios. Mis ojos cayeron y puse mi mano en el cachete de Dak, solo quise dejar me llevar por el momento, Dak era el único que realmente podía comprenderme y hacerme sentir bien. Su beso me hacía sentir de nuevo vivo y feliz. En verdad lo amo mucho. Pero algo pasó por mis ojos cerrados, parecía un brillo o algo así, un recuerdo. Abrió los ojos aún besando a Dak y me encontró con Kendall envés de él. Rápidamente me separé y parpadeé algunas veces. Dak estaba ahí.

-¿Sucede algo?

-N-no...

-¿Porqué te alejáste?

-Ah... en verdad me duele mucho la cabeza, Dak. ¿Me puedes traer mis pastillas?

-Claro, ya vuelvo.

Dak se levantó y caminó a la cocina. Me quedé sentado como antes en mi cama, definitiva estaba convencido de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No quería un ataque de pánico como antes, Kendall me estaba volviendo loco y tenía más miedo. Se veía tan lindo y gentil, pero ahora... tenía una mirada oscura, pensé que eran solo celos de Dak, pero ahora tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

Dak volvió minutos después con unas dos pastillas de colores en sus manos y un vaso de agua en la otra. Agarré las pastillas y las lancé a mi boca, después agarré el vaso y tomé agua, tragué las pastillas y no pude evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho.

–Gracias, Dak. ¿Puedes salir un momento? Voy a intentar dormir.

Asintió. –Estaré en la sala por cualquier cosa. Te amo.– me mordí el labio, no sé qué debería decir. Besó mi frente. –En serio necesito que me digas lo que sucede. No quiero que pase como la otra vez...

Suspiré. –Estoy bien. Sólo cansado.

–Sé que pasa algo más, te conozco. Pero no voy a presionarte. Hablaremos después.– cerré los ojos y asentí. Volvió a besar mi frente y después mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y lo ví moverse a la puerta.

Apenas cerró la puerta, me acosté en la cama y mis ojos se fueron cerrado poco a poco, el sueño me invadía, había tenido un día más que cansado y lleno de emociones, demasiadas para mi gusto... o para que mi cabeza soporte. Mi cabeza estaba en la almohada de Dak, me tapé con su cobija abrigadora y solo me iba cayendo.

CR!5!5 ~~~

Me desperté no sé a qué hora. Miré a mi alrededor y estaba todo oscurecido. Me senté en la cama y ví que estaba sin zapatos y en camiseta y bóxer.

-Daki...- Dije casi en susurro.

Sabía que Dak cambiaba mi ropa mientras dormía para que pudiera sentirme más cómodamente, amaba eso de él, siempre estaba atento de mí. Siempre se preocupaba y hacía casi lo imposible para verme feliz. Un gran ejemplo de eso es cuando volvió de Los Ángeles. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Mi cabeza dio una fuerte punzada a la vez que recordaba la propuesta de Kendall para conseguir más dinero. No estaba seguro de aceptar, también estaba la propuesta de Dak sobre irme a vivir con él. No quería tomar decisiones importantes. Sólo quería volver a dormir, quería que todo fuera mejor. ¡No hice nada para merecer tanto dolor! Mi mamá...

Me dejé caer en la cama y cerré fuertemente los ojos. Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas para tomar una decisión... pero ¿dónde? Obviamente no lo haría en mi departamento, me daría un ataque o un derrame cerebral por pensar demasiado y podría ser como hace 4 meses, no quería eso. La única manera de pensar bien las cosas era en un lugar con aire fresco y con compañía... y ya sabía el lugar perfecto y la persona indicada.

Estiré el brazo y agarré mi celular, ví la otra y no era muy tarde eran aproximadamente las 20:22. Abrí la mensajería y rápidamente escribió un breve mensaje:

«Carlitos, necesito que me ayudes. Ve al parque, cerca del patio de juegos en 15min.»

Luego de enviarlo recibí un «ok». Me levanté y fui a mi armario a buscar un pantalón, una camisa y mi abrigo más grande y caliente que tuviera. Me cambié y busqué mis tenis.

Cuando estube listo, agarré mi celular, llaves y salí del cuarto. Al llegar a la sala vi que no había nadie, supongo que Dak estaba en el trabajo, pero él empezaba su trabajo hasta la otra semana. Algo andaba mal, pero no tenía cabeza y/o tiempo para eso. Salí del departamento e iba a cerrar con llave en el momento en que oí mi nombre.

-Logan...

-Kendall, no estoy de humor en este momento, ¿sí?

-Oh, yo... sólo traía esto,– estiró su brazo y me dió una tarra azul. –Son... fresas con chocolate. Pensé que quizá podamos ver una película... en tu departamento.

-Kendall... en verdad gracias, pero no gracias. En verdad tengo mi mente echa un lío y lo último que quiero hacer es pasar tiempo contigo, a solas.

-Logan, si estás así por lo que te dije antes yo...

-Está bien... estoy bien. Yo... yo estoy pensándolo, pero aún tengo que pensarlo más.

-Te entiendo... Bueno, ten.– señaló a la tarra que tenía, temerosamente la acepté. –Espero te gusten...

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Kendall antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Sentí algo extraño en el pecho, era algo parecido a un vacío, hacía bastante tiempo que no sentía algo así. Kendall al parecer era muy importante para... mí. Quería a Kendall... junto a mí, lo necesitaba. Junto a Kendall se sentía protegido, de igual manera que me sentía al comienzo de mi relación con Dak.

–¡Kendall!- ¡¿qué putas hice?! Sólo quería estar lejos de Kendall, pero mi cuerpo lo necesitaba cerca, mi corazón lo necesitaba aún más cerca...

Kendall se volvió al oír su nombre. -¿Sí?- su voz se escuchó esperanzada. Tal vez pensaba que había cambiando de opinión y aceptaría su propuesta de una pequeña "cita" por decirlo así.

-Yo...- mi mente estaba sin idea alguna de que decir. Tenía que controlar más mis impulsos para no volver a quedar sin saber que decir. –Gracias por las... eh, fresas, yo...

–No hay de qué.- Kendall me guiñó un ojo antes de volver a caminar por el pasillo.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, me di la vuelta y volvió a lo que estaba, enllavar la puerta. Salí, bajé por las escaleras y corrí por el vestíbulo para esconderme de Bitters, respiré el aire helado de la noche. Sonreí y empecé a caminar al parque. Sabía que Carlos me ayudaría.


	9. Buscando ayuda

-Hola, Carlos.

-Hola, Logan. ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Bueno... tengo un problema y... no sé que hacer. Tengo que tomar una decisión y no sé cual escoger, cuál es buena o si le hago un daño a alguien. Lo que pasa es que...- Logan se acercó a Carlos y le contó su problema.

-Logan... no sé específicamente que decirte. No sé por lo que estás pasando, pero si te puedo decir algo... tienes que escuchar a tu corazón. Esto es lo único que te puedo decir.

Logan rió un poco. -Eso es un cliché, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor y único que te puedo decir y aconsejar en este momento.

-Tienes razón, pero, ¿y si hago algo mal y lastimo a alguien...?

-Todo estará bien, confía en mí, ¿sí?

-Uhm...

-Logan, ¿te he mentido alguna vez?

-¿Te soy sincero o seguimos siendo amigos?

-Ok, Ok. Tal vez no siempre sea un genio, pero... ¡sólo confía en mí esta vez!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ya sé que hacer...

-Así se habla, amigo.- dijo Carlos y le dio una amistosas palmadas en la espalda. -Oye, Logan. ¿Qué es eso que tienes?

-¿Esto?- dijo señalando la tarra que le había dado antes Kendall. -Son fresas con chocolate. Kendall me las... dio.- Carlos le arrebató su "regalo" y empezó a comer. -Claro, puedes agarrar...

 **CR!5!5 ~~~**

 **POV LOGAN**

Metí la mano en mi bolsa del pantalón y saqué las llaves de mi departamento y abrí. Estaba todo a oscuras, no se podía ver absolutamente nada. Un rayo de luz se coló por entre las cortinas y alumbró el sofá, mis ojos se enfocado ahí y, no sé si mis ojos me fallaron en ese momento, pero creo que vi algo moverse en el sofá.

La poca luz no me dejaba ver con claridad que, quién o quiénes eran. Mi acerqué lentamente hasta el lugar donde sé perfectamente que está el interruptor de la luz; conforme me acercaba se escuchaban voces y sonido un poco familiares... demasiado diría yo. Escuché una voz que me era rotundamente conocida, estaba completamente seguro que esa voz la oía todos los días... ¿podrá ser posible? ¿podrá ser esto verdad y no sólo una ilusión de mis oídos? Sólo espero que esto no sea realidad...

Pero parece tanto, parece tanta la realidad del sonido. Llegué a la luz y oprimí el botón. Volví a ver el sofá y... Lágrimas tras lágrimas bajaban de mis ojos. Mi único miedo se hizo realidad... Era real... Por más que lo negara, lo era. No lo ponía negar u ocultar por más que quisiera...

Ahí. Justamente ahí, sobre mi sofá estaban mi novio y un tipo que no recuerdo hacerlo visto antes en mi vida... ambos se estaban besuqueando con lujuria y las camisas de ambos estaban en lugares al azar en... mi sala. Parecía que a ninguno le incomodaba o tenían la mínima intriga de porqué la luz se había encendido.

Agarré un florero que casualmente estaba junto a mi, sus flores están secas y muertas, las saqué de ahí y las tiré al suelo. Caminé donde ellos con el florero que aún contenía hasta la mitad de agua, al llegar donde los dos amantes vacié el líquido donde estaban las floreros sobre los dos hijos de su madre.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué...?!- Dak se levanto exaltado y era obvio su nivel de enojo, estaba apunto de golpearme, pero me alejé velozmente de ellos. Cuando su mirada se enfocó en mí, cayo. Sus ojos demostraban algo de culpa y arrepentimiento... pero ya era demasiado tarde. -L-logie...

-Logie mi abuela.- escupía mi boca en respuesta.

-L-Logan, yo puedo explicarlo...

Negué rotundamente mi cabeza. -No es necesario, no soy idiota, ¿sabes?

-Sólo escuchame...- me agarró del antebrazo e intentó atraerme a él.

Me solté de su agarre y me aparté. -¡NO! ¡No te voy a escuchar! ¡Ya tuve demasiado de ti! ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿Fui tan basura para ti como para engañarme con quién sabe por cuánto tiempo LO FUI?! ¡HABLA!

-L-Logan... yo no quería hacerte esto... yo te amo.- aparté mi cara con, ahora por primera vez en mi vida, odio hacia Dak. -Logie, yo haría cualquier cosa para que me perdones...

-¡Genial! Quiero que me hagas algo.- hablé decidido.

-Lo que sea...

-Quiero que agarres TODAS tus cosas que tengas es MI casa, incluyendo a este perro, ¡y te vallas de mi departamento EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!

-P-pero...

-Dijiste que harías lo que YO quisiera, y quiero que te larges de mi casa.

Dak agachó la cabeza y su mirada estaba más que avergonzada y fue donde el tipo que estaba más pálido que yo [claro que por el miedo y vergüenza] sobre el sofá y le dijo que se vistiera y le ayudara a guardar sus cosas.

Por más que me parta el alma y el corazón ver a Dak empacando sus cosas... pero duele más el hecho de que me estuviera engañando. Sé que él ya no vale la pena... y más ahora después de esto.., lo tengo que aceptar.

 **CR!5!5 ~~~**

¿En verdad voy a hacer esto?

Es la duda que rodea mi mente desde que toqué la puerta. Sabía que iba a haber un momento en el cual haría esto... pero no sabía que iba a llegar tan pronto. Mi corazón late más fuerte con forme pasan los segundo. Ya que a Dak lo mandé a la mierda, sé que el salario que gano en mi trabajo no me va a ayudar para sustentar me y pagar los impuestos públicos, pero... ¿en verdad haré esto?

Sí.

Sí lo haré.

Antes me preocupaba por lastimar a Dak si lo hacía, pero ahora que no... estamos juntos, ¿Para qué preocuparme? Ya no vale la pena Dak. Ya no me importa él. Voy a empezar una nueva vida de ahora en adelante. Me consentiré a mi mismo con lo que YO quiera, sin que NADIE me juzgue. La puertas se abrió y el chico rubio me saludó con una típica sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces por acá... solo?

-Yo... _Acepto tu propuesta_ , Kendall.- Sonrió más ampliamente antes de abrir la puerta y haciendo un ademán para que entrara.

-Sabía que vendrías, pasa, tu ropa está sobre el sofá.- Definitivamente ésta es una nueva etapa de mi vida que empieza... Ahora...


	10. Deja a tu amor

**Gracias** **sylerluis :)**

* * *

Logan se encontraba sentado en la tapa del inodoro del baño de Kendall con sus manos en su cabeza. Aún no podía creer que en verdad estuviera apunto de hacer tal cosa... pero tenía que aceptarlo, esto estaba pasando. Su mente le repetía numerosas veces salir para empezar de una vez y que esto terminara de una vez por todas,... pero estaba paralizado, tenía miedo. Sin embargo, ese miedo no se debía a los actos que tenía que cometer en minutos, no, sino más bien por otra cosa, lo que a Logan le hacia templar y sentir una sensación extraña en su espina dorsal, era una gran imagen de él mismo en la pared que se suponía debía ser blanca al igual que las demás del baño. Era muy inesperado abrir la puerta del baño y lo primero a encontrar fuese una pared con el retrato de un chico el cual vive en en 2J, exacto, Logan Mitchell.

Unos suaves golpes desde la puerta hicieron que Logan levantara la cabeza y sus ojos estuvieran a la altura del picaporte. Corrió hacia él y lo agarró entre sus dos manos impidiendo que abriesen la puerta.

-¿Logan? ¿Logan, estás listo?

-Ah... Dame un minuto...

POV LOGAN

Le puse llave a la puerta y corrí al espejo que estaba arriba del lavamanos, abrí un tipo de "gaveta secreta" que esta allí y saqué una botella de champán que tenía Kendall ahí. No tengo la más remota idea del porqué hay una botella de champán en el baño, pero lo único que sé, es que tengo que emborracharme al menos un poco para hacer esto. Le quité el corcho, no estaba tan difícil, me senté en la tapa del retrete y tomé una gran cantidad. Minutos atrás estuve bebiendo, casi dejo la botella hasta la mitad. Volví a tapar la botella, me levanté y la puse en su respectivo lugar, este champán ya me está haciendo efecto, me esto sintiendo un poco mareado.

Estoy listo...

Tomé el picaporte y abrí la puerta. Lo primero que encontré al hacerlo fue a un rubio parado en medio cuarto, mirándome, o mejor dicho, casi comiéndome con la mirada. Creo que aún no les he dicho lo que llevo puesto, ¿verdad? Bueno, les diré para que se hagan un idea; tengo puesto un tipo de orejas blancas de conejo en la cabeza junto a una clase calzoncillo blanco los cuales sólo me cubren la entrepierna. Sip, soy una clase de "stripper".

Kendall no se movió de su lugar, sólo se me quedaba viendo. -¿Qué sucede, amo?- hablé con pura inocencia fingida. Ladié la cabeza con inocencia. -Parece asustado de verme así.

Kendall se acercó a mí de manera lenta, sexy y provocativa, a la misma vez que se lamió los labios. Me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo a la vez que acariciaba mi trasero. Estaba cambiando de opinión sobre eso. -Que conejito más sucio y pervertido he encontrado...- me pegó aún más a su cuerpo, creo que ya sintió mi erección porque me sonrió sensualmente. Juntó nuestros labios en su beso delicioso y lleno de pasión donde nuestras lenguas se juntaron y empezaban a jugar.

-Amo...- me arrinconó en la puerta del baño y me besó con más lujuria.

-Eres un conejito muy travieso.- dijo acariciando mis orejas de conejo. -Arrodíllate.

Hice lo que mi amo me ordenó, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaba. Me acerqué a su entrepierna. -Me he encontrado una rica zanahoria.- le desabroché el pantalón, bajé el zipper, le jalé el pantalón junto a los boxers y lamí su miembro. -Creo que me la comeré.- Engullí su miembro; él puso su mano en mi nuca y empujó mi cabeza para que fuera a mayor velocidad.

Me jaló suavemente, tomé eso como una señal de que se iba a venir. Lamí la punta antes de subir la mirada, vi que me estaba observando. -Es una zanahoria muy gran.- dije de nuevo con inocencia.

Me levantó, me besó de nuevo y caminamos a su cama. Me acostó en ella y él se subió sobre mí. -Eres un conejito muy travieso. ¿Qué debo hacer contigo, pequeño conejito?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camisa. Cuando se la quitó la lanzó a un lado al azar, me dio la vuelta y levantó mi trasero. -¿Me dejarás hacer algo, pequeño conejito?- susurró cerca de mi oído, bajó a mi cuello y le dio un beso.

-S-sí, amo...- Sonrió y volvió a su posesión anterior. Sentí que bajaban mi ropa interior solo para que mi trasero quedara al descubierto, un aire caliente en mi trasero, unas manos separando mis nalgas y luego algo húmedo lamer mi entrada. -A-amo... Ah... Mmm...

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, amo... ah... ¡AMO!- Volví a sentir la lengua de Kendall lamer mi entrada, me apoyé en mis manos y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de tal sensación. Bajé una de mis manos a mi miembro cubierto y lo acaricié por encima de la tela. -¡Kendall!-

-¡Ah, Ah, Ah!- El rubio se detuvo, se separó y me dio unas nalgadas. -¿Qué soy para ti, pequeño conejito?

-L-lo siento, amo...- sonrió y volvió a seguir con lo suyo. De mi boca únicamente salían gemidos y gemidos de placer. Esto es increíble. Saqué mi miembro y empecé a masturbarme a la vez que empujaba mi cadera hacia atrás para sentir más placer. -A-amo, Ya. Estoy listo.

Kendall se separó y me dio la vuelta. Se subió a arcadas sobre mí, se acercó a mis labios y me dio otro de esos besos sexys llenos de pasión; con sus manos recorrió mi cuerpo, al llegar a mis pezones los acarició despacio haciendo círculos a su alrededor, volvió a bajar hasta llegar a mi miembro y lo acarició suavemente.

-A-amo...- Kendall se apartó de mis labios y se dirigió a mi cuello, en donde lamió y mordió mi piel. -Ah... ¡AMO! Mmm...- Levanté un poco la cadera para conseguir un poco de en nuestros miembros. Siguió bajando sus besos a mis pezones, de ahí a mi abdomen y luego a mi miembro, quitó el calzoncillo y lo tiró a un lugar; bajé la mirada y vi a Kendall mirarme a los ojos, sus lindos, amoroso y bellos ojos verdes ya no existían, en su lugar estaban un par de color oscuro como una noche fría.

Sin tomarse la necesidad de pensar dos veces sus acciones, Kendall engulló mi pene en su cálida boca haciendo que mi cuerpo templara de placer con el nuevo entorno que envolvía mi hombría, siendo directo y sincero: es la primera vez en mi vida sexual que recibo sexo oral de alguien. Cuando... estaba con... Dak, a la hora de... (rayos, que difícil me es hablar de Dak ahora) hacer el amor, a él le encantaba que le hiciera sexo oral, pero jamás me lo hizo a mí, una vez le pregunté el porqué y me contestó que le resultaba asqueroso hacerlo...

-Ah...- Bajé la mirada y vi a Kendall complacido disfrutando de mí a la vez que su mano jugueteaba con mis bolas. Wow... ¿En verdad se sentía tan bien esto? Si que disfruto mucho conmigo ese hijo de su madre.

Enrollé mis manos en el rubio cabello de mi amo y empujé su cabeza hacia adelante para sentir más placer. Lancé mi cabeza en la almohada y sentía mi respiración transformar en un entrecortada y muy agitada. -Kend... ¡AMO! ¡Ah, ah!- Jalé su pelo cuando me sentí cerca de venirme. Kendall se separó, subió de nuevo y me besó. -Amo, por favor...

Sonrió.

Se estiró y abrió la gaveta que estaba junto a mi, de ahí sacó un tubo de lubricante y unos condones. Abrió el lubricantes y untó una cantidad racional en sus dedos. Se quitó de encima mio, levanté las piernas, sentí un dedo deslizarse hacia mi entrada. Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás, se siente incómodo. Me tencé y Kendall lo notó, acarició suavemente mi muslo inferior e introdujo otro dedo e hizo movimientos de tijera para dilatar mi entrada.

-Amo, por favor...

-¿Qué quieres, conejito?

-N-no me hagas decirlo...

-Pero, nene.- Se acercó a mi oído. -Si no me dices que quieres, jamás sabré como ayudarte.

-A-ah... A-amo, quiero quiero montarte... sentir su enorme miembro entrar y salir de mí... ¡OH!- él me agarró de la cadera y nos volteó, quedando yo en la cima.

-Como quiera mi lindo conejito...

Me levanté del abdomen de Kendall, agarré su miembro y lo alinee con mi entrada, fui bajando lentamente hasta sentir la piel de sus muslos chocar contra mis nalgas.

-¡Ah...!- Fue el gemido que salio de mientras bocas.

Empecé a mover mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás, luego de unos minutos, Kendall levantó las piernas y me penetró de una forma que jamás, ni en mis más locas fantasías sexuales, imaginé que fuese real y/o posible. Kendall se acercó a mi rostro, específicamente a mis labios y los besó con, ahora, amor y suavidad.

A pesar de que lo que estábamos haciendo era nada más que sexo... siento algo más... diferente, muy diferente a lo que describe esa misma palabra, siento que no es simplemente sexo, esto va mucho más allá de eso; estamos haciendo el amor,... pero nosotros nunca nos dijimos esas dos palabras, aunque... Kendall si lo hizo, aquella noche... aquella noche en la que llegó Dak de Los Ángeles, cuando Kendall y yo estábamos... besándonos después de todo un día de "actividades" en el parque y el cine... En ese momento... antes de "saltar" por la ventana dijo que _me amaba_.

Sentí que las embestida de Kendall cesaban yo había dejado de saltar, bajé la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Kendall. Esto es muy incómodo, jamás me había sentido tan... no hallo las palabras para explicar esto que siento; es una mezcla entre vergüenza-pánico-amor. Kendall me hace sentir algo que jamás logré sentir en los años que estuve junto a Dak y, sé que sólo hablo de él, pero es porque Dak fue mi primer amor, fue mi primer novio y... yo jamás creí en eso que dicen sobre que el primer amor va a ser el que más te marque y el que más vas a recordar... antes no creía eso, me parecía una estupidez, una tontería que era nada más que mentira,... pero ahora me voy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Todo eso era verdad, y ahora me duele el saber que eso a Dak no le importó. No le importó lo que yo sentía al estar cerca de él; no le importó absolutamente nada lo que yo sintiera si me llegaba a enterar de como satisfacía sus deseo sexuales cuando yo no estaba junto a él...

Bajé la cabeza al pecho de Kendall y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, con mis brazos abracé su torso. No pude resistir más y dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos y bajaran hacia morir en la piel desnuda del torso de Kendall. Sentí un movimiento en la cama y luego al rubio abrazarme con amor, una de sus manos subió a mi cabello y lo acarició.

-Logie, ¿estás bien?- Asentí aún con mi rostro en su pecho. Levanté un poco mi cara y sequé mis lágrimas cuando terminé levanté por completo la mirada y vi los ojos de Kendall, parecían preocupados. -¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

Le regalé una sonrisa sincerar y besé sus labios. El beso poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno caliente, moví mis caderas (con aún el pene de Kendall adentro), puse mi mano en su mejilla y él bajó las suyas a mi trasero y le dio un apretón, algo me dice que le encanta mi trasero.

-Amo...

-Shh...- Quitó mis ojeras conejo (que por cierto estaban mal acomodadas) y las lanzó a un lugar sin especificación. -Mucho mejor...

Sonreí. -Kendall, ¿Harías algo por mi?

-Lo que sea, hermosura.

-Solo,... ámame como tú lo haces. Tócame como tú lo haces... ¿Qué estás esperando?

Sonrió antes de besarme...

CR!5!5 ~~~

Me desperté sin razón alguna, mis ojos admiraron mi alrededor y supieron al instante que éste no era mi departamento. Miré a mi lado y no había nadie. No sabía donde estaba ni con quién me encontraba, si estaba solo o no. Todas las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas, si no fuese por unos rayos de luz que provenían de la luna y algunos faros de la calle, no se vería nada; al parecer era una noche muy oscura y con muchas probabilidades de que sucedieran actos satánico, robos, asaltos... pero si lo piensas de una forma diferente, más realista,... ¿Quién estaría despierto un Jueves por la noche a las... 2:28㏂? Muchas son las probabilidades de que nadie lo estuviera.

Hice un intento por levantarme y sentarme en la cama, pero al instante un agudo dolor en mi espalda baja me hizo cambiar de opinión. Me volví a acostar y cerré los ojos, no sé el porqué, pero sentí otra clase de dolor en mi cuello, puse mi mano ahí y creo que es un moretón de un beso... Un beso...

Ya recuerdo todo... Claro, la propuesta de Kendall. Por si alguno no entendió con exactitud que era, con gusto el explicaré...

La vez que estábamos en la bodega, Kendall me "sugirió" un tipo de "trabajo" para ayudarme con mi crisis económica, (aún no sé quién fue el idiota que le contó acerca de algo mío tan privado) pero esa "propuesta" me dejó con mucho de qué pensar. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

 _-Puedes ser mi "stripper personal" por un par de meses. Te pagaría muy bien; unos... $375 dólares por mes, ¿estaría bien?_

Imagínense, yo gano $15-25 dólares cada semana y algunas veces unos dos dólares más gracias a las propinas...y de la nada aparece un lindo chico el cuál es el nuevo empleado, no pasan ni 5 días de haberlo conocido y ya te ofrece una propuesta así con grandes cantidades de dinero en efectivo solamente por un poco de placer... Wow.

Fue sorprendente que no terminara en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Me volví a acostar y en menos de 2 segundos escuché la puerta abrirse, estoy de espaldas y algo me dice que no voltee y sólo escuche...

 _-Si, lo entiendo. Él me lo dijo ayer en la tarde... Me imagino lo mal que debe sentir después de tal cosa... Por supuesto que él está igual... Sí, de acuerdo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme en esto, Jett... Sí, sí, sí. Te voy a pagar, no te preocupes. Soy el gran y poderoso Kendall Knight, heredero de Bienes Raíces Knight, yo JAMÁS rompo una promesa... Claro, me tengo que ir. Adiós.-_ y cortó la llamada. Escuché como puso su celular en la mesa de noche; se acostó de nuevo en la cama junto a mí, me abrazó por la cintura desde atrás y me dio un pequeño beso en la nuca para luego quedarse ahí oliendo hipnotizadamente mi olor natural. Me di la vuelta lentamente y lo encaré. -Hola, Logie.- susurró él.

-Hola, Kendall. ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Me das un beso?- Sus ojos dieron un pequeño brillo al formular esa oración.

-Mmm...- No supe que decir, así que sólo le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Sonrió y juntó nuestras frente. - _ **Te**_ _**amo**_ , Logan. En verdad no tienes idea de cuanto _**te amo**_.

-K-kendall...

-Sshhh... No digas, por favor. Solo... solo dime que me amas...

-Kendall, no puedo. Recuerda porqué hago esto, es solamente por el dinero, y lo sabes. Discúlpame, Kendall, discúlpame por romper tu corazón, pero es la verdad...

-Bien, entiendo...- bajó la mirada y se disponía a darse la vuelta, pero lo tomé de las manos y se volvió hacia mi.

-Kendall, espera. Quiero preguntarte algo...

-Adelante. Soy todo oídos.

-C-cuando estábamos teniendo sexo... ¿para ti fue solo sexo o... significó algo más que eso para... tu corazón?

Sonrió. -Llámalo como quieras: tener sexo, hacer el amor, follar, coger... pero para mí, **te hice el amor**. Y fue increíble.- Sentí mi rostro sonrojarse ferozmente, acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos al sentir que estaba entretenido jugando con mi pelo.

-¿Me amas?

-Desde el primer día que te vi, Logan.

-Wow, yo... No sé que decir. Lo lamento, pero no lo siento lo mismo, esto es solo... trabajo, tú sabes.

Suspiró. -Por supuesto. Oh, por cierto, tienes un muy buen cuerpo. Y sí que eres bueno en la cama, Dak debió de estar más que feliz contigo, ¿eh?

Al escuchar eso levanté mi rostro. -No quiero hablar de él nunca más, es un desgraciado.

-Uh... creí que lo amabas.

-Kendall, en verdad NO. QUIERO. HABLAR. DE. ÉL.

Levantó ambas manos al aire. -De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Gracias...- Volví a acomodarme en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

-Sólo una última pregunta más, lo juro es la última.

-La última...- contesté sin ni siquiera moverme un poco.

-¿Quién tiene el pene más grande? ¿Dak o yo?

-¡No contestaré eso!


	11. Lo más pronto posible

**New chapter!**

Un chico joven maduro azabache, de tez no tan pálida, de una estatura alta, ojos marrones y de apariencia cansada caminaba a una velocidad en la cual se podría decir que estaba corriendo para alcanzar a otro chico con sus mismas cualidad a excepción de la piel la cual era más pálida y su estatura era media. ¿Por qué ese joven corría tras otro? Se preguntaban algunos habitantes de la helada y fría Minnesota.

-¡Logan!- gritaba numerosas veces Dak, pero Logan seguía corriendo para huir de su expareja.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Logan estaba caminado tranquilamente al supermercado para comprar sus previsiones del mes, cuando específicamente en el pasillo del cereal se encontró con Dak._

 _-Hey, Logie.- saludó de manera amistosa._

 _-Hola, Dak.- Se escuchó la voz de Logan apagada y sin vida._

 _-Y... ¿qué te trae por acá?_

 _-Es Jueves, ¿recuerdas?_

 _-Claro, las compras del mes..._

 _-Sí..._

 _En toda la "conversación", Logan no lo volvió a ver. No podía. Sabía que si lo hacia no lo soportaría y sus lágrimas empezarían a salir, no podía exponerse a eso, no quería que Dak se enterase sobre su amorío que aún sentía por él y el dolor que le hizo sentir hace pocas noches atrás._

 _Logan tomó su carrito de compras y fue a la caja registradora. Saludó a la chica y ella respondió amablemente el saludo. La joven empleada del supermercado empezó a pasar las cosas por la máquina registradora y cuando el total estuvo listo le avisó a su cliente._

 _La chica le dijo el costo y le regaló una sonrisa._

 _Logan sacó su billetera y buscó el dinero. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no tenía lo suficiente. Un joven habló y llamó la atención de Logan y la chica._

 _-Póngalo a mi cuenta.- Dijo y ofreció su tarjeta de crédito. La empleada lo aceptó e hizo lo que tenía que hacer al mismo tiempo que un chico pelirrojo empacaba las compras en bolsas con el logo de la tienda de comestibles. Le entregaron a Logan sus compras y al otro chico su tarjeta. Logan agarró sus compras y salió molesto._

 _-Logan, espera...- el azabache se dio la vuelta esperando encontrar al chico que había roto su corazón, pero en vez de eso... se topó con alguien más..._

 _-¿Kendall?_

 _-Por supuesto, ¿quién creías que era? ¿Spider-man?- dijo de broma y rió entre dientes._

 _-Disculpa, creí que eras..._

 _-¿Yo?- Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta y observaron a Dak saliendo del mercado. -Logie, por favor, perdóname._

 _-Logan, dame tus bolsas. Las pondré en mi auto.- el joven nombrado entregó sus compras, Kendall se retiró a su auto dejando a Logan y Dak a solas._

 _Logan estaba a punto de ir cuando Dak lo tomó de la muñeca. -Logan, por favor. Escúchame..._

 _-¡NO! Y suéltame ..._

 _-¡No hasta que me escuches!_

 _-¡Primero suéltame!- Dak lo soltó y al instante pudo ver una marcas en las muñecas de Logan. Al levantar la vista observó que Logan también estaba mirando sus muñecas. -Tienes menos de cinco minutos, así que habla..._

 _-Escucha, lo que pasó la otra noche en tu departamento... no era lo que parecía. Yo te amo, te amo sólo a ti. Eso que sucedió nunca existió; me tendieron una trampa, ese era un chico de la empresa donde trabajo, su nombre es Jett Stetson. Cuando entré a tu departamento y vi que no estabas, fui a la cocina a hacerte la cena, pero en eso tocaron la puerta. Fui a ver quien era y te juro que parecías tú, olía como tú. incluso tenía la ropa como la tuya, me tapó los ojos y yo estaba convencido que eras ti... no sé, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos así como nos encontraste._

 _-Osea, si yo no hubiera llegado en ese momento ustedes se hubieran revolcado tranquilamente en MI sofá, ¿no?_

 _-No, no, no, Logan. No me estás entendiendo..._

 _-Deja de fingir. No soy idiota, ¿crees que me creería tal estupidez? Sé que me estabas engañando y que no te importaba lo que yo sintiera.- En este punto Logan se había roto y lágrimas empezaban a bajar de sus ojos._

 _Dak se acercó a él y secó sus lágrimas. -Logie, amor. No llores..._

 _-¡No me digas así! ¡No me toques!- Logan retrocedió. unos pasos. -_ _ **Te**_ _ **odio**_ _...- susurró antes de voltearse y salir corriendo..._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Logan llegó a su hotel donde se hospedaba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar lo antes posible al ascensor, oprimió el botón de su piso, cuando llegó corrió a su departamento y cerró la puerta de llave. Caminó a su sofá y se lanzó. Se sentía cansado, eran demasiadas emociones las cuales había experimentado hoy. Sentía que su cabeza iría a explotar en cualquier momento. No sabía si las cosas iban de mal en peor o de mal a bien. Había demasiada claridad ante sus ojos que le impedía ver con certeza si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Pero tenía que hacer un intento para poner en orden su vida y sus acciones...

No sabía como ni cuando, pero lo iba a hacer de una forma u otra...

CR!5!5 ~~~

Logan daba vueltas y vueltas en su sala, sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar, sus manos sudaban y sentía su respiración entre cortada, la razón: la desesperación; no sabía que hacer, lo había revuelto todo. En días como estos, simplemente le gustaría desaparecer, desaparecer de todo en la faz de la Tierra, pero era imposible, tenía que enfrentar y resolver todo.

Tenía que alejarse de Dak y de Kendall por un tiempo. Tal vez aceptaría la propuesta de Carlos sobre vivir por un tiempo con él y James... O también podía ir a visitar a sus abuelos en Texas... Por un momento recordó a su madre y la tristeza se volvió a apoderar de él, solo esperaba que su difunta madre estuviera descansando en paz, sabía que era mejor para ella y para él que su madre se fuera al otro mundo en el cielo envés de estar soportando los abusos de su "padrastro"... Aunque la verdad nunca fue nada de él...

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Logan dejó de dar vueltas y pensar, y fue a ver quien era, vio por el agujero de la puerta y observó al intruso, era Bitters, el gerente del hotel. Se apartó y abrió.

–Sr. Mitchell.– saludó cortésmente.

–Hola. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Ya debe de saber usted el porqué de mi visita, ¿no?

–A-ah, sí...

–Bueno, espero que tenga el dinero.– Logan empezó a sudar. –¿Lo tiene?

–Ah, pues...– y recordó. –Kendall...

–¿Perdón?

–Nada, disculpe.

–¿Tiene el dinero?

–Sí, sí lo tengo. Ya vuelvo.– el sujeto asintió y Logan corrió a su cuarto, agarró su billetera y volvió. En medio camino la abrió y sacó el dinero. –Aquí tiene. – dijo entregándoselo. –Y, le daré también el dinero de la renta del otro mes.

El señor se quedó un poco extrañado, pero no dijo nada, aceptó el dinero, se despidió y se fue. Logan estaba feliz. Al menos se liberó de un poco de tensión en sus hombros, no tendría que preocuparse por un tiempo en el asunto de pagar la renta, pero se sentía algo mal, algo avergonzado. ¿En serio había vendido su cuerpo sólo para ayudarse a salir de su crisis? Wow... Tal vez si tan sólo hubiera aceptado la propuesta de vivir junto a su... Ah, ¿ex? Eso simplemente hubiera sido mejor que todo esto que estaba pasándole y tenía que soportar sólo.

Se sentía como un gran idiota. Esa sensación de desespero, de sentir que estaba a punto de volverse loco, ese inmenso dolor de cabeza... Logan sabía que estaba a punto de sucederle.

–No, no, no, ¡no! ¡NO!

Estaba pasando. Era lo mismo que hace 3 años atrás. Logan sabía lo que iba a pasar, y era lo que más temía... Y esta vez iba a ser peor, Dak ya no estaba ahí junto a él para ayudarle. Agarró su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que sentía ese tremendo e intenso dolor, empezó a sudar y cayó al suelo intentando gritar por ayuda.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no sabía quien había llegado. Lo único que sintió fueron unos brazos ayudándolo antes de que todo se volviera negro...

 _•_ _Flash Back ••• Hace 3 años•_

 _Logan lanzó su celular contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos, agarró las almohadas del sofá y luego lo empujó dejándolo tirado en media sala, fue donde él y lo pateó, agarró unos adornos de encima de la mesa de centro y los lanzó contra la puerta. Se derrumbó y cayó en el suelo junto a los pedazos de vidrio, unos de ellos se enterraron en su piel de la cara y brazos provocando que gotitas de sangre salieran de sus recientes heridas. Empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo que su cabeza lo apuñalaba con recuerdos y voces de su reciente discusión con el esposo de su madre, su padrastro. Dio media vuelta haciendo que más pedazos de vidrio se incrustaran en su piel, esta vez en su espalda. Empezó a sudar y a gritar por ayuda, pero la voz no le salía, puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza cuando sintió otra fuerte punzada, pero está fue más fuerte que las otras y provocó que se desmayara. –Logie, bebé. ¿Estás listo para nuestra cita? –_

 _La puerta principal se abrió y un chico alto y pálido entró, Dak se quedó inmovilizado al ver a su novio en ese estado. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Logan, lo levantó teniendo cuidado con los pedazos de vidrio y lo llegó con cuidado directo a su habitación, específicamente en su cama._

 _Le quitó la camisa y luego los pedacitos de vidrio que habían quedado incrustados en su piel; fue a la cocina y agarró dos paño, los mojó y volvió al cuarto, con uno limpió el cuerpo de Logan y el otro lo puso sobre su frente. Se levantó cuidadosamente y arregló desastre que estaba en la sala de su novio._

 _[...]_

 _Después de unos minutos, Dak volvió con su novio. No tenía la más mínima idea de que fue lo que había sucedido. Acarició suavemente su mejilla y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba._

 _–_ _¿D-Dak?_

 _–_ _Shhh... Tranquilo, Logie. Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. No pasa nada, bebé._

 _Logan empezó a llorar, agarró la mano de Dak y este se acostó junto a él. –Dak... Por favor... No me vuelvas a dejar solo, por favor._

 _–_ _Shh, no te preocupes. Aquí estoy y jamás te dejaré. Tranquilízate._

 _•_ _Fin Flash Back •••_

Se escuchaba en todo el pasillo el paso de unos zapatos que a simple vista era bellos y elegantes, pero a la vez muy caros, su cuerpo estaba vestido de una traje muy refinado, elegante y costoso, negro era su color; su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás haciéndolo parecer un joven millonario, egoísta y con corazón de piedra, lo cual era. Su pequeña caminata terminó cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina, abrió y su presencia se hizo presente en el cuarto.

–Aquí está tu paga. Está lo de esta vez y la otra. – dijo dejando una bolsita con dinero sobre su mesa.

–Gracias. – dijo Jett agarrándola y revisando si esta completo, sonrió al ver todo bien. Señaló un asiento frente a él y cuando el hombre aceptó, dejó los expedientes que revisaba.

–¿Qué? – dijo sin más.

–En verdad no puedo creer lo que le hiciste a Logan: meterte en su vida, arruinar su relación con su novio, arruinar su vida... ¿y luego tratarlo como puta? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

–Yo tengo mis motivos, Stetson.

–¡Arruinaste la vida de un pobre chico sólo para tener sexo! ¡¿Qué clase de persona hace eso, Kendall?!

Kendall se levantó de la silla y agarró a Jett del cuello con enfado. –Primero que nada, no me vuelvas a gritar. Recuerda que soy el jefe de Bienes Raíces Knihgt, tengo muchos contactos como para pedirles que te hagan añicos y nadie nunca encuentre tu cuerpo, ¿entiendes? Yo sé lo que hago. – lo soltó y volvió a sentarse viendo como Jett se tocaba el cuello por preocupación hacia la falta de aire. –Además, hubieras visto a Logan, se veía tan sexy de conejito, estoy seguro que lo disfrutó casi tanto como yo. – sonrió de medio lado.

–Tú sabes que eso no lo hizo por voluntad propia, sus problemas lo alentaron.

–Sea lo que sea, me seguiré acostando con él.

–¿Lo amas? O al menos... ¿Te gusta?

Kendall pensó por un momento, se levantó y caminó a la puerta. –Te mantendré informado. – fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Jett sabía que había algo más en la mente de Kendall, no sólo eran ganas de follar, era algo más... Algo que había tocado el duro corazón de Kendall... Y Logan lo había logrado...


	12. Más oscuro

Kendall abrió lentamente la puerta del departamento de Logan. Vio todo normal y limpio, pero no habían rastros de él. Caminó por el departamento hasta llegar a su cuarto, abrió y vio a Logan acostado sobre la cama besándose tiernamente con Dak. Enfureció, si Dak pensaba arruinar su plan, estaba realmente equivocado.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios sucede aquí?!

Dak y Logan se separaron. –A-ah... Kendall, yo...

–¿Qué crees que sucede, idiota? ¡Me estoy besando con MI novio, no el tuyo, así que lárgate por la misma puerta en la entraste! – Dijo Dak molesto, había algo en Kendall que le daba mala espina. Había cambiado, ahora era una bestia.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿TU novio? Pues en su cuello está la marca de propiedad que indica que es MÍO, no puedes hacer nada... Daki. – sonrió de manera ganadora.

–Es increíble que trates a Logan como si fuera una una vaca. ¿Esa es la clase de "amigos" que tienes, Logan?

–¡Logan es mío y punto, fin de la discusión!

–Eres un...

Dak no terminó su frase, se levantó de la cama y se lanzó a Kendall. Kendall fue más rápido y lo esquivó haciendo que cayera al suelo, Dak con su pierna derribó a Kendall y le dio varios puñetazo con fuerza en la cara, Kendall lo agarró del brazo y se lo torció fuertemente haciendo que sus huesos crujideran y Dak hiciera una mueca de dolor. Kendall se le subió encima y le dio varios puñetazo en la cara. Logan intentó detenerlo, sabía que si lo dejaba probablemente lo mataría.

–¡Kendall, detente! ¡Lo vas a matar! – Kendall lo ignoró y siguió. –¡KENDALL!

Dak a como pudo agarró una pata de la mesa de centro que Logan había roto y golpeó a Kendall en la cabeza haciendo que cayera. Dak llevó una mano a su cara y luego la vio, estaba su cara sangrando. Kendall aprovechó eso y preparó un golpe, el golpe final y lo lanzó en dirección a la sangrienta y rota nariz de Dak, Logan lo notó y se interpuso en medio recibiendo el golpe. Dak inmediatamente lo revisó y vio que sólo tenía el labio partido.

–¿Sabes que acabadas de hacer? Para ti, Logan puede ser sólo una cosa, pero para mí... él es mi vida. – Kendall rodó los ojos. –Logan tuvo un ataque de pánico hace pocos minutos, ¿sabías? Y tú simplemente vienes y haces el papel del chico malo. Sí a Logan le llega a pasar algo, ¡te juro que te mato con mis propias manos!

–Dak, por favor. Fue sólo un simple golpe, estoy bien.

–Hoy, hoy fue sólo un simple golpe, mañana puede llegar a contratar gente para mandarte a matar.

–Eso haré contigo sino te vas inmediatamente, ahora, ¡mueve tu trasero de aquí!

Dak volvió a ver a Logan, éste le susurró un "vete" y luego Dak se levantó.

–Bien, me largo, pero lo hago por Logan. – caminó a la puerta, Logan se levantó y fue tras él. –Volveré por ti, LogieBear. – dijo cuando Logan abrió la puerta. Llegó una mano al labio de Logan y limpió la sangre. –Te amo. – dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Logan cerró y apoyó su frente en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

–Logan... – lo llamó Kendall, Logan sintió unos abrazando su cintura y unos labios besando su nuca. –Logan... Logan, lo siento, no tenía idea de que habías tenido un ataque de pánico. Perdóname. – dijo sintiendo como el cuerpo de Logan se estremeció y soltó un pequeño gemido.

–Esta bien, no te preocupes, ahh. Supongo que yo también tengo la culpa por no haberte dicho antes, ng.

–¿Hay algo en lo que pueda hacer para que me perdones? – preguntó juntando sus caderas con el trasero de Logan para que sintiera su ereción. Bajó su mano de la cintura de Logan a su entrepierna y frotó su palma de la mano.

–A-ah... Oh, Kendall...

–Entonces, ¿sí?

–S-sí...

En un momento Logan yacía acostado en su cama con las muñecas y tobillos amarrados a la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaban lagrimeando, sus extremidades dolían, pero no tanto como su entrada, sentía y están seguro que hasta incluso estaba sangrando. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió otra estocada golpeándolo, no lo hizo por placer, al contrario, fue por puro dolor. Kendall ya no era el mismo que los primeros días que lo conoció. Había cambiado bastante, y a Logan no le gustaban los cambios. Nada era como la primera vez, Kendall era muy brusco y grosero, no lo decía simplemente por el hecho de que sus embestidas eran demasiado fuertes, sino también sus acciones y su físico habían cambiado.

No tenía idea de donde había quedado ese chico lindo, amable, cariñoso, romántico que había conocido antes, ese hermoso chico con el que tuvo una especie de cita hace casi una semana.

Parecía que se había marchado para siempre, no le gustaba para nada el nuevo Kendall.

–K-kendall, detente, p-por favor... – Kendall ni siquiera lo escuchó, tenía su mente embriagada por la lujuria y el deseo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo Logan, lo único que ocupaba su mente era sentir el interior de Logan envolver su hombría.

Logan sabía que Kendall ya iba a llegar a su orgasmo al sentir que las embestidas eran más rápidas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando dejar de llorar y cerró sus manos haciéndolas puño al sentir como su recto era destrozado.

–¡Oh, sí! ¡Vamos, Logan, vamos! – gritó de la excitación golpeando a Logan en el muslo sin sabes que tan sólo le aumentaba el dolor. –¡Ah! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Eres solo mío! ¡SOLO MÍO! ¡Ah! ¡Eres mi puta! – gritó cuando llegó al orgasmo. Se salió, soltó a Logan y cayó dormido junto a él sin importarle absolutamente nada sobre Logan.

Logan lentamente se sentó sintiendo un tremendo dolor en su entrada, vio abajo y en efecto, había sangre. Con toda la paciencia y dolor del mundo se levantó de la cama, haciendo un gesto de supremo dolor, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño que estaba en su cuarto. Entró y cerró con seguro, abrió la regadera en el agua caliente y entró, se sentó despacio y con cuidado en el suelo mientras el agua tibia cubría su cuerpo. Sintió como la sangre suya y el semen de Kendall bajar de su entrada y mezclarse junto con el agua.

No tenía idea de que había sucedido con Kendall. ¿En qué clase de demente o monstruo se había convertido?

Agarró sus rodillas y las pegó a su torso hundiendo su cara, empezó a llorar. Kendall había roto su corazón, lo había hecho cuando lastimó y usó su cuerpo sexualmente y más cuando lo llamó "puta". Necesitaba a alguien ahí en ese momento, un abrazo de alguien, pero no iba a suceder.

Estaba sólo ahora. Y era culpa suya. Cometió el error más grande al dejar ir a Dak.

CR!5!5 ~~~

Dak irrumpió el apartamento de Jett esa misma noche, tenía que resolver las cosas, no iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así por que sí, iba a luchar contra todo y contra todos para volver con su Logan.

Encontró a Jett viendo televisión en su cuarto, se acercó a él y lo miró con odio y rabia.

–¿Dak Zevon? ¿Qué haces aquí... a esta hora?

–Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.– tronó los dedos antes de entrar al cuarto.


	13. Culpa

Culpa.

Eso era todo lo que sentía Jett en ese momento, no sentía nada más hacia Dak en ese instante. Sabía que el tenía la culpa de que su relación con Logan estuviera en un hilo, pero no todo era él, él solo era una víctima más de Kendall...

Dak apretó y dobló más las muñecas de Jett a su espalda al ver que había pasado otro minuto sin que contestara. Escuchó como de la boca de Jett salía un gemido de dolor.

-¿Te duele? Entonces, ¡habla!- apretó otro poco más haciendo sentir a Jett que sus hombros se desmontarían.

-¿S-sabes que hay m-más formas de hablar e-esto?- dijo con dolor

-¡Sí! ¡Pero jamás me dirías de la manera fácil! Además, es más divertido hacerlo de la manera ruda. ¡Ahora, dime la verdad! ¡Quiero oírlo todo!

-¿Q-qué quier-res que te dig-ga?

-¡¿Por qué diablos casi te acuestas conmigo la otra noche?! ¡Sabías que estaba con Logan! ¡¿Sabes el maldito problema en el que me metiste?

Jett río débilmente. -¿"Casi te acuestas conmigo?" Tú también querías hacerlo, ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas cuando me marcaste como tuyo?

-¡Cállate!- dobló más el brazo de Jett haciendo que éste sintiera que su piel que estaba sobre su brazo derecho ya no podía más. Sentía que ya no podía más. -¡Eso no era lo que quería oír! ¡Dime la verdad!

Jett soltó un gemido de dolor, tenía que hacer algo. -¡Bien! ¡Te diré! ¡Pero suéltame!

Dak no sabía si confiar en él, no creía que Jett fuera de decir la verdad, y fuera sincero en todo, pero de todas formas le creyó. Lo soltó y Jett se dio la vuelta sobándose las muñecas y haciendo un movimiento con el cuello y los hombros para relajarlos. Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de Dak. Jett no quería hablar, sabía que si hablaba le diría la verdad, todo sobre el plan de Kendall, pero, de todos modos se daría cuanta alguna vez, ¿no?

-Dak, yo...- pero recordó la amenaza de Kendall. Jett amaba mucho a su hermana como para dejar que Kendall hiciera eso, ella era su pequeña, querida, amaba y única hermana, no la quería poner en peligro. Él conocía muy bien a Kendall y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer... y más a su hermana. Jett sabía todo el plan de Kendall, Logan le caía muy bien como para que Kendall hiciera tal cosa, él muy fácilmente podía decirle a Dak lo que estaba pasando, avisarle de lo que Kendall haría, Logan era un víctima, él estaba en peligro con solo el hecho de estar un momento junto a Kendall, Logan podía simplemente... desaparecer de la vida de todos, Jett quería ayudarle, tenía que hacerlo, pero... su hermana era más importante que cualquier otra persona. Si Jett le decía a Dak todo sobre el plan, él y su hermana tendrían que irse del país antes de que Kendall los encontrara siquiera, tal vez podía hacer eso, podía ayudar a Logan y luego podía huir. -Dak, mira, lo que pasa es que...- en sus recuerdos apareció la mirada fría Kendall cuando lo amenazó, él quería ayudar a Logan, pero no podía poner en peligro a su hermana. -Yo...- Una gota de sudor bajó por un costado de su rostro, tenía que mentir. Así podía seguir salvando a su hermana y ponía hacer que Dak dejara de interrogarlo. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que era mala idea, ponía cambiar algo en la vida de alguien, pero... era eso o... o era eso y punto, no había nada más, aunque la verdad lo estuviera carcomiendo, tenía que mentirle, era lo mejor. Dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos. -Estoy enamorado de ti...

-¿Q-qué?- Esto estaba más que mal, era peor si le hacía creer a Dak cosas que nada que ver, cosas que solo eran... falsedades.

Veía las mejillas rojas de Dak, esto estaba mal. Sabía que había hecho mal. Ya, estaba decidido, le diría la verdad y luego se iría del país, salvar a Logan era importante, nadie, además de él, sabía por lo que iba a pasar Logan, sabía el mal que estaba cometiendo al siquiera conocer a Kendall, estaba en peligro. -Dak, lo lamento... la verdad es que yo... Logan...- no terminó la última frase gracias a un par de labios que se posaron sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Dak y lo empujó. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Yo...- no apartaba la mirada del suelo, sus mejillas eran rosadas y se veía muy pensativo. -No lo sé,... no tengo idea.

-Será mejor que te vayas.- dijo mirando al suelo un momento, miró de nuevo a Dak, quien estaba mirando al suelo mientras dos de sus dedos tocaban sus labios. Jett caminó a la puerta principal y la abrió. -Dak.- llamó su atención.

-Tienes razón. Me iré.- caminó a la puerta y salió. -Jett, lo lamento mucho.

-No te preocupes.- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Cerró la puerta.

Juntó su frente con la puerta y dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Se quitó de ahí con dirección hacia su cuatro, de nuevo, para así al fin poder dormir en paz. Cuando iba por la mitad de la sala, escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, a mala gana se volteó para abrir. En una milésima de segundos estaba Dak besándolo con pasión y amor, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de Jett, éste, por alguna extrañísima razón, también respondía al beso, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dak, con una patada cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercase más a él y se arrecostó a la pared. Cuando el oxígeno de hizo la prioridad más importante, se separaron jadeando fuertemente, Jett y Dak se veían a los ojos, admirando el color del otro, viendo sus labios hinchados. Dak sonrió tímidamente, Jett contentó de la misma forma. Jett se separó, cogió la mano de Dak y caminaron a su cuarto tomados de los manos.

•• •FLASHBACK • • •

Unos zapatos elegantes, caros y finos hacían eco por todo el pasillo, estos zapatos eran pertenecientes de cierta persona elegante, egocéntrico, fría y cruel, pero sobre todo, era quien mandaba a todos los empleados en el edificio, así es, era el nada más ni nada menos que el gran Kendall Knight, el gran dueño deBienes Raíces Knight, un lugar muyprestigiososy famoso en toda Minnesota. Su traje estaba doblado y planchado de la forma más delicada posible, su cálido cabello no tan rubio estaba peinado hacia atráshaciéndolover más elegante y poderoso de lo que ya era. Sus pisadas se dirigían a una oficina en especifico que quedaba en el segundo piso del edificio, cuando encontró la oficina, abrió la puerta y llamó la atención del empleado que trabajaba duramente en la computadora frente a él y revisaba unos expedientes. Él se dio cuenta de la voz, lo miró y le sonrió amablemente mientras le ofrecía asiento, volteó la mirada y siguió buscando algo en una gaveta del mueble que estaba junto a él.

-Necesito tuayuda.-dijo yendo directo al grano, no le gustaba andar con tantas vueltas.

El empleado tornó toda suatencióna sujefe. -¿Qué clases deayuda? ¿De qué hablas, Kendall?

-Necesito que... que te metas en los pantalones de alguien, quiero que le hagas quedar mal con su pareja, ya sabes, que los encuentren en su casa teniendo sexo, esas cosas...

-Jum... no lo sé, Kendall, no creo que sea una buena idea...

Levantó una ceja en ironía, dejó salir una pequeña risa. -¿Lo dices enserio?- su sonrisa de fue. -Escucha, Jett, tú harás lo queyote ordene que hagas ytúlo harás sin hacer pregunta alguna, ¿oíste?

-Kendall, no puedes hacer esto. Ellos se aman...

-¡Ni siquiera te he dicho quienes son!

-No necesito saber quienes son Kendall. Las personas, las parejas están juntas por una razón, por quése aman.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- llevó el dedo índice y pulgar a su sien y lasobóen frustración a la vez que cerraba los ojos. -Sólo haz lo que digo y ya, se acabó la mierda.

-¡YO NO HARÉ, KENDALL!- se levantó exaltado.

-¡¿AH, NO?!- se levantóenojado, molesto. Agarró a Jett del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó a un nivel en el cual sus pies no tocaban el piso. -Escucha gran idiota, recuerda lo que pasó con tus padres la otra vez y el porqué ahora viven tú y tu hermana en mi casa, no olvides que tu hermana está enamorada de mí y pues... puede ser que me aproveche de eso y... pasemos una noche inolvidable y más para ella ya que... tú sabes, apenas tiene 15 y es virgen, sin contar el hecho de que es muy ingenua, recuerda también que tengo los contactos necesarios para hacer que maten a alguien y que nunca más encuentren su cadáver... no querrás que le pase nada malo a tu dulce...hermanita...- brutalmente lo lanzó a su silla donde estaba antes. -¡¿Verdad Jett?!

Con esto último salió de la oficina, Kendall llevaba una sonrisa de triunfador en el rostro. Contó del 3 al 1 en cuanta regresiva y apenas llegó a 1, Jett salió de su oficina.

-¡Knight!

Kendall se volteó con la misma sonrisa torcida. -¿Mmm?

-¿Q-quiénes...?

-Dejé una tarjeta en tuescritorio.-fue lo últimoque dijoantes de irse.

Jett volvió a entrar a su oficina, vio la tarjeta y sin pensarlo dos veces, la agarró y le dio la vuelta para seguidamente leerla.

Dak Zevon.

Casa: E-16.

Pareja: Logan Mitchell.


	14. Tan frío

Era ya de mañana, una linda por cierto, Kendall Knight había despertado esa mañana, tenía un rastro de sueño por toda la cara, lanzó la mano a la izquierda notando que no había nadie junto a él, se levantó sentándose en la cama, quitó la sábana de sus piernas y caminó a la cocina para ver si ahí estaba Logan.

-¿Logan?

Buscó por todos lados, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, supuso que tal vez salió a correr o hacer algún tipo de mandado o algo así, decidió volver al cuarto, se metió al baño que estaba en el cuarto y abrió la cortina para bañarse, al hacerlo se quedó sorprendido con lo que vio, Logan dormido en el suelo del baño, estada medio acostado a la pared, echo todo una bolita, con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, todo su pelo estaba alborotado. Kendall se acercó a él intento despertarlo, lo movió suavemente y le dio pequeños besitos en su cachete derecho.

-Logie... Logie, bebé...- después de unos segundos, despertó, sus ojos daban un brillo apagado y triste, vio a Kendall y su piel se volvió más pálida, de pronto empezó a llorar, estremeciéndose cuando Kendall le tocó el hombro. -Logie, amor, ¿qué tienes?- Kendall tenía terror de la actitud de Logan, era simplemente raro verlo así, ver el rostro de Logan con miedo apenas lo vio a él...

Kendall se acercó y se sentó junto a él Logan temblaba de miedo, Knight lo notó, pasó un brazo por la espalda del pequeño y otra por sus piernas haciendo que quien quedara sentado sobre el desnudo regazo de Kendall, Logan se abrazó a éste y empezó q llorar más fuertemente, Kendall lo abrazó y acarició su cabello, bajó una de sus manos y acarició delicadamente la espada del pálido.

-¿Logan, qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

Logan se separó un poco de él y secó sus lágrimas. -K-kendall... Kendall, por f-favor... no me lastimes más...

Kendall se quedó asustado y sorprendido. ¿De qué diablos hablaba Logan? -¿Qué? Logan...- levantó la mirada de Logan. -Logie... Logie, mirame, Logan yo te amo, te adoro, te quiero, yo... yo jamás te haría ni te haré daño... Logie, eres mi vida, yo jamás te lastimé.

Logan dejó que una lágrima más bajara de su ojo izquierdo. Levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos verdes de Kendall. -A-anoche... anoche que tú y yo estábamos... ya sabes, teniendo sexo... tú me lastimaste, no solo físicamente, Kendall, me rompiste el corazón.

El rubio se quedó callado por un momento. -No entiendo.

Logan puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kendall. -Anoche te dije que te detuvieras, te lo repetí varias veces, me estabas lastimando mucho, además de que me tenías amarrado a la cama y me dolían los tobillos y muñecas, lo único bueno fue que cuando terminaste, me soltaste antes de dormiste. Cuando te dormiste, me levanté y vine acá, casi no podía caminar, me dolía mucho, me senté en la ducha y... y vi sangre bajando de mi entrada.- terminó y bajó la mirada.

Kendall se sorprendió bastante. Se sentía mal, culpable y enojado consigo mismo, él le había hecho daño asu Logie. Era una bestia. -Logan...- acarició la mejilla de Logan. -Logan, lo lamento mucho, soy un idiota, un estúpido, no sabía lo que pasaba, estaba tan embriagado contigo... con su cuerpo, haciéndote el amor que no te escuché. Logan, tú sabes que te amo, yo jamás quise hacer eso, jamás quise lastimarte. Me siento muy molesto y enojado conmigo...maldita sea, Logan. Perdóname.

Logan lo miró y en verdad Kendall se veían muy arrepentido. -¿Prometes no volverlo a hacer?- acarició su mejilla y una mano cayó hasta su fuerte pecho y otra se quedó acariciando el cabello de Kendall, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de los de él, de su amante.

-Te lo prometo, te lo juro, jamás lo volveré a hacer. Te doy mi palabra. Perdóname por romperte el corazón.

Logan sonrió y besó la comisura de los labios de Kendall. -Te perdono. Y confió en ti, sé que jamás lo jamás de nuevo.

-Gracias, bebé.- Kendall lo abrazó y besó numerosas veces su cachete izquierdo y derecho. Cuando se cansó, lo besó en los labios.

Era un largo, tierno y amoroso beso. Lleno de ternura y amor departe de los dos.

-Pero Ken,- dijo al separase. -Eso no fue lo que hizo que rompieras mi corazón.- dijo al separarse.

-¿Qué fue, entonces?- besó su frente.

-Fue que me llamarás "puta". ¿Soy una puta para ti, Kendall Knight?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo dije eso yo?!- preguntó exaltado. No recordaba haberle dicho así, debía estar bromeado. -¿Es una broma?

-No. Cuando ibas a venirte dijiste: "Eres mi putita."

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso, te lo juro. Debió habérceme salido por la excitación o algo así, pero no quise decir eso a propósito, te amo y no, no eres una puta. Eres él chico del cual estoy locamente enamorado, te amo.

Logan se abrazó a Kendall y éste lo abrazó también. -Ken, ¿puedes llevarme a la cama?

El rubio levantó al pálido y éste enrolló sus piernas a la cintura de Kendall, Kendall lo abrazó para que estuvieran más juntos, Logan se acercó a su rostro y lo besó, Kendall correspondió. Salieron del baño para seguidamente entrar al cuarto de Logan, Kendall lo puso suavemente en la cama sin dejar de besarse, se subió sobre él, Logan jaló unos mechones del pelo de Kendall cuando éste mordió su labio inferior, gimió y el alto aprovechó para entrar en su boca.

Logan movía de arriba a abajo sus caderas haciendo que su nombre saliera de la boca de su amante. Los besos, al igual que los labios, de Kendall bajaron hasta el suave y cremoso cuello de Logan, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando hasta dejar una marca en él. El rubio se levantó y admiró el cuerpo de Logan.

-Logan, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, te adoro y jamás te volveré a lastimar, no podría hacerlo, no de nuevo.

Logan se levantó igual y besó a Kendall. -Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, Kendall.- sonrió. -Necesito algo...

-Lo que sea, mi vida.

-Necesito que me ames, es todo. Me siento... me siento feliz, alegre, me siento completo junto a ti. Eres todo lo que necesito. Ámame como tú lo haces, Tócame como tú lo haces. No necesito, no quiero a nadie más,- agarró la mejilla de Kendall. -Sólo te necesito a ti, solo te amo a ti...

-Logan...

-Kendall, te amo.

-¿L-lo dices en v-verdad?- Kendall estaba impactado, ¿era un sueño todo esto?

-Claro, que sí. ¡TE AMO!- Logan gritó y se abalanzó a Kendall haciendo que cayera de espalda en la cama con Logan sobre él.

Kendall rió alegremente y abrazó a Logan fuertemente. -¡Te amo, Logan, te amo, te amo, me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Logan se sentó sobre Kendall y sonrió sensualmente mientras se mordía el labio. -Sí, me di cuenta que estás feliz.- movió sus cadera de adelante hacia atrás haciendo que el miembro erecto y desnudo de Kendall rozara con su entrada.

Kendall apretó el trasero de Logan y besó sus labios. -¿No te duele?

-Ya no. Además... - se acercó y empezó a dar besitos al cuello de Kendall. -Quiero hacer el amor con la persona que amo.

Knihgt tomó el miembro igualmente desnudo y erecto de Logan para luego masturbarlo velozmente. -Yo también quiero hacer el amor con la persona que amo. Te amo, Logan.

-T-también, ah, te amo, Ken.

Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente al tiempo que sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro. Dando toques y roces.

-Logan.- llamó Kendall y éste lo miró. -¿Te gustaría... irte a vivir conmigo?

Las mejillas de Logan se volvieron rojas. -¿E-en serio?

-Sí. Muy en serio.

-Me encantaría.- sonrió.

-Bien. Empezaremos hoy mismo a empacar tus cosas.

-Eh... mejor empezamos mañana.

-¿Por?

-Hoy quiero disfrutar mi último día aquí, contigo, haciendo el amor todo el día...

-Mmm...- apretó una nalga de Logan. -Es una increíble idea.

Kendall volteó a Logan haciendo que éste estuvieras abajo de él, puso sus manos sobre su cintura antes de darle una ultima mirada a sus ojos para luego engullir su miembro...

CR!5!5 ~ ~ ~

La figura de un hombre alto, robusto, fuerte y con cara de pocos amigos, bajó del avión el cual venía de Texas. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y dejó su maleta en el suelo, miró su celular y revisó la dirección que le había dado un contacto. Llamó un taxi y esperó que estuviera al frente suyo para montarse. Le dijo la dirección y el taxi empezó su camino.

El hombre sabía muy bien lo que tenía en mente, sabía su propósito de viajar tantas horas. Había matado a su ex esposa, era hora de que su hijastro también sufriera un poco.

-Pobre y tonto Logie...- susurró viendo una foto de él, que sostenían sus manos. -Prepárate, porque vas a morir pronto.


	15. Un poco más

-¿Nunca pensaste en que querías ser cuando fueses grande?

-Siempre quise ser doctor.

-¿Por qué no seguiste estudiando?

-Pues, cuando pasó eso de mi "crisis" y todo eso, tuve que dejar la universidad, no me alcanzaba el poco sueldo que ganaba para pagarla y pagar el departamento, la comida... hace un par de meses dejé de estudiar, no tengo idea de cuando vuelva.

Kendall dobló una camisa más de Logan y la metió en la maleta, giró a su derecha y vio a Logan guardado sus pantalones en la misma maleta. -¿Eres un buen estudiante? ¿Te portas bien en clases y no haces desorden en recreo?- preguntó un poco divertido.

Logan rió. -Supongo. Me considero un buen alumno, aplicado, atento... Me gusta estudiar, leer, aprender y eso, ya sabes, y sí, si soy buen alumno y no hago desorden en recreo. Me alegra más saber que algún día podré hacer lo que amo.

-¿Harás lo que amas? No me digas que harás una estatua de mí.- Logan rió junto con él, el pequeño lo golpeó en el hombro y haciendo que Kendall se tambaleara gracias al empujón.

-Eres un tonto.

-Pero me amas de todos modos.- le sonrió.

Logan lo miró y sonrió tiernamente. -Sí, eso es lo peor de todo.

Kendall se acercó a él, todavía sonriendo, lo agarró de la cintura y lo besó. El pálido correspondió y puso sus manos en los hombros del alto, éste bajó una mano y apretó una nalga de Logan al tiempo que lo acercaba aun más a él, Logan gimió y se separó haciendo que Kendall se quejara.

-Hey...

-Lo siento, pero por si no te diste cuanta, llaman a la puerta.- rió y caminó a la puerta del cuarto.

-Wow, ni siquiera escuché. Me tenías en tu mundo.

Logan lo miró y negó con la cabeza riéndose de las palabras de su amante. Caminó por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con Dak, su cara parecía de preocupación, Logan sabía y conocía esa cara, Dak tenía algo importante que decirle.

-H-hola...

-Hola, ¿qué pasa?

-Logan, yo... necesito hablar contigo, en privado.

-Mmm... en éste momento estoy ocupado. ¿Es muy importante?

-Lo es, sí, mucho.

-¿Con qué tiene que ver, Dak?

-Con... nosotros, con lo nuestro. Tenemos que hablar, tenemos que aclarar que va a pasar con nosotros de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué somos?

Logan lo meditó un momento. -Tienes razón, necesitamos hablar, pero es que en este momento no puedo, es complicado, estoy sumamente ocupado, tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

-¿Qué haces?- Dak intentó pasar, pero Logan puso un brazo en la puerta para que no pasara.

-Cosas. Es... estoy ocupado, es todo.

-¿Qué ocultas?

-No estoy ocultando nada.

-¿En qué maleta pongo tussexiscalzoncillos deBatman?

En ese preciso momento se escuchó una voz venir desde el cuarto de Logan, y poco después de oírse eso, salió Kendall de ese cuarto.

Una punzada, más bien, un golpe fuerte, atacó a Dak. Sentía algo en el pecho.

-¿Qué mierda haceeseaquí, Logan?- preguntó sin quitar la mirada de Kendall, el cual solo sonrió de medio lado.

Kendall estaba a punto de hablar, pero Logan lo interrumpió. -Me está ayudando a arreglar unas cosas. Quiero mover unos muebles y pasarlos a otro lado, quiero reorganizar mi ropa, hacer algo con la que ya no me queda, ya sabes, cosas así.

-Mmm... - dijo no muy convencido. Vio a Logan, de nuevo. -Me hubieras llamado, yo te hubiera acompañado,... noeso.- dijo lo último haciéndole mala cara a Kendall.

-Tú sabes porqué, Dak.- el mencionado entornó su atención a Logan. -Pensé que estabas muy ocupado con su amante, como para que vinieras a ayudarme.

-Logie, sabes que eso que pasó fue un error, eso jamás pasó, fue un accidente, él y yo... no somos nada.- se acercó y tomó las manos de Logan. -Yo sólo te amo a ti.- desde atrás, Kendall rodó los ojos.

El pequeño se alejó y vio el dolor en los ojos de Dak. -Tienes razón, Dak. Es mejor ir a algún lugar y hablar sobre lo nuestro.

-Bien... ¿mi casa?

-Estaba pensando en ir a otro lugar. El parque o alguna cafetería o algo así.

-Entiendo. En la cafetería que está por la tienda de CDs a las 7, ¿ok?

-Ok...

Dak besó la mejilla de Logan y se fue. Cerró la puerta y se volteó.

-¿Le creíste?- Logan levantó una ceja en confusión. -Vamos, Loges, no me digas que le creíste eso de "Yo sólo te amo a ti". Tú mismo viste como se besaba con el tipo ese.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero él... Oye,- Logan se dio cuenta de algo extraño. -¿Cómo sabes de eso? Yo nunca te conté nada.

Kendall dudó por un momento, pero permaneció sereno. -Tengo mis contactos, primor. ¿Seguimos?

-De acuerdo.- caminó con Kendall de vuelta al cuarto. -Te dejé ordenando mis camisas, ¿qué hacías registrando mi ropa interior?

El rubio bajó la maleta que estaba cerrada y llena, la puso en el suelo y subió una vacía para empezar a llevarla de ropa. -Ya había terminado con tus camisas, y quería ver si tenías "algo"en tu cajón de ropa interior.- dijo sonriendo de pícaramente.

-"¿Algo" cómo qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Condones.- rió al ver la cara de Logan. -¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas así, he visto muchas cosas pervertidas de ti, empezando por lo del conejo, no te hagas el inocente.

-Eres un idiota.- dijo sonrojado tratando de ignorar la mirada y sonrisa de Kendall.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿adónde van tú y Dak?

Esa pregunta llamó mucho la atención de Logan. -¿Estás celoso?- levantó una ceja mientras reía internamente.

-No se contesta una pregunta con otra.

-Contesta tú primero.

-No, no estoy celoso. Sé muy bien que sabes que me perteneces, eres mío y si eseDakintenta meterte algo en la cabeza, lo golpearé porque él no tiene que estar molestándose diciéndote un montón de mierdas que nada que ver.- Logan se calló un momento, estaba analizando todo lo que había dicho Kendall, él se tomaba el papel de "dueño" muy enserio. Eso le recordó algo a Logan, ¿la propuesta esa de acostarse con él seguía en pie aun cuando ellos ya era... bueno, aun cuando ellos ya se había dicho "te amo" y se habían confesado que estaban enamorado? ¿O Kendall le pagaría por el sexo? Y, ¿qué pasará ahora cuando se mude con él? -Ahora responde tú.

Esa oración trajo de vuelta a Logan. -A-ah... solo vamos a hablar, vamos a ver en que queda nuestra relación, que somos ahora, que sentimos del uno al otro, que pasará con nosotros de ahora en adelante... cosas así. Tenemos que hablar, Dak y yo... tuvimos toda una historia juntos y ahora... ahora no sabemos que pasará...

-Logie...- Kendall caminó donde él y lo tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo a él. -Sea lo que sea que pase con ustedes, sólo... yo no quiero alejarme de ti, te amo y sé que llevamos poco de conocernos, pero, si confiaste en mí y sigues junto a mí, te juro, te prometo que te haré sentir más cosas bonitas que de las que sentiste con Dak todos esos años. Tú y yo somos el uno para el otro, Dak solo te utiliza, él... él iba a ser capaz de acostarse con su amante en TU departamento, Logan. ¿Cómo vas a poder perdonar y seguir viviendo con alguien así?

-Yo...

-Dijiste que te sentías amado, querido, feliz, completo junto a mí. ¿Me vas a dejar ahí, solo, tirado en el suelo?- se acercó hasta estar casi a punto de juntar sus frentes, besó amorosamente su sien y junto su frente con la de Logan. -Te amo, Loges. Eres a la única persona que se lo he dicho, él quién sabe a quienes o a cuantos más se lo a dicho.- juntó sus labios besándolo suave y tiernamente.

-Ken...- lo abrazó, Kendall correspondió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo también, y no quiero alejarme de ti, pero...

-¿Por qué diablos siempre tiene que haber un "pero"?

-Porque así es siempre.- se separó y lo miró a los ojos. -Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué, bebé?

-No sé... hay algo en ti que... no sé, me da miedo, me asusta, es misterioso... ¿Cómo puedes saber tantas cosas sobre mí, cuando yo ni siquiera sé tu color favorito?

Kendall sonrió. -Cuando tienes interés en alguien o algo, investigas a fondo sobre él o eso.


	16. Fácil

El despertador de Jett sonó a eso de las 7:15 El chico levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y dio un manotazo sobre el despertador, apretando el botón y lo calló. Se estiró aun con los ojos cerrados, su pie derecho golpeó algo.

-Lo siento.- dijo para luego acostarse de nuevo e intentar pelear con la pereza de levantarse temprano.

Se oyó una voz reír. -No te preocupes.

Jett se levantó asustado y miró a su lado.

-Oh, Dak eres tú, me asustaste, creí que eras...

-¿Un ladrón?

-Sí...- se levantó, se quitó la cobija para levantarse, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo; sintió una mirada sobre él y notó que Dak lo estaba mirando, Jett se sonrojó y se levantó rápidamente para buscar su ropa interior.

-Lo siento.- dijo Dak poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, al otro lado de Jett.

Jett miró a Dak y notó que éste solo llevaba puesto solo sus boxers. -Oye, Dak. Sobre lo que pasó anoche...

-Es mejor no hablar de eso ahora...- lo interrumpió.

-Al contrario, es mucho mejor hablar de esto ahora, antes de que...- no sabía que decir.

-¿Antes de qué...?

-Antes de que llegue a más...

-Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo en derrota. -Primero vistete, yo usaré tu baño.- Jett iba a decir algo, pero Dak ya había agarrado su ropa de anoche y había entrado al baño.

Buscó su ropa, la cual estaba tirada por todo el suelo y muebles, se la puso y apenas él terminó de amarrar los cordones de sus tenis, Dak salió ya todo vestido y listo del cuarto de baño. Jett se sentó de nuevo en la cama, Dak tímidamente de sentó frente a él.

-Lo que pasó anoche...

-Para ti no debió haber sido un "error" o solo sexo, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices? No entiendo.

-Habías dicho que estabas enamorado de mí...

«Mierda.» Pensó. -Escucha, Dak. No importa eso, no importa lo que yo sienta...

–Claro que sí. Eres una persona, al igual que todos, tienes sentimientos...

–¿Sientes algo por mí?– Jett lo interrumpió yendo directo al punto.

Dak se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en lo que había pasado estos últimos días. –En este momento, ni siquiera estoy seguro de mi nombre... Amo a Logan más que nada en mi vida, lo amo.– su mirada se había perdido en los trazos de la sabana junto a él. —Él fue el primero en mi vida, en mi corazón, compartimos muchas cosas juntos, estaba seguro de que él iba a ser el indicado, nos íbamos a mudar juntos, nos íbamos a casar y tendríamos nuestros hijos... teníamos ya todos planeado... siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité, siempre me apoyó en todo... incluso cuando le dije que me iba a tatuar, el odia los tatuajes, pero cuando le dije que me iba a tatuar su nombre, lo convencí. Dicen que el primer amor siempre va a ser el que más te marcará, eso es cierto...

–Dak...

–Pero tú... tú llegaste y...– levantó la mirada hacia Jett.

–Dak, escucha. En verdad, lo lamento. No sabía lo muy importante que era Logan para ti. Lo lamento mucho.

–Calmate, no pasa nada.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Arruiné toda tu relación con Logan!

Dak lo tomó de los hombros. –Relajate, Jett. No todo es tu culpa. También es de Kendall.

«¿Dak ya sabe todo lo de Kendall y el plan?» –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Kendall llegó como todo un don Juan, dispuesto a conquistar a mi Logie mientras yo estaba arreglando unos asuntos con mi familia. Logan intentó alejarse de el, pero... desde el primer día que conocí a Kendall, había algo en el que no encajaba, hay algo malo en Kendall, él no es como dice ser.– se dio cuanta que Jett estaba nervioso, ocultaba algo. –¿Jett? ¿Tú sabes que es?

Levantó la mirada, suspiró y lo miró más centradamente. –¿Qué tanto amas a Logan?

–Más que nada en el mundo o en mi vida.– respondió decidido. Sin siquiera temblar o dudar de lo dicho.

Jett vio ese brillo en sus ojos. –Te diré la verdad, porque veo en tus ojos lo mucho que amas a Logan y no quiero que le pase nada malo. ¿Listo?

–Por supuesto. Todo sea por mi Logie.

–Bien, esta es la verdad sobre quien es Kendall Knight...

• • • FIN FLASHBACK • • •

–¡Oh, Kendall! ¡Siii!! ¡más, más, MÁS! ¡OH, MIERDA! ah... ah... Mmm... ¡más rápido!– Kendall movía su cabeza, labio y lengua al rededor de la polla de Logan para darle más placer, Logan tenía sus manos en el cabello de Kendall, halándolo de unos mechones cuando se sentía en las nubes. –¡Oh, mierda! ¡me vengo!

Kendall se separó de inmediato, se levantó poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá de la sala, agarró el condón que había dejado en la mesita de centro, lo abrió y se lo puso, se untó lubricante (tenía el pote de lubricante cerca del muslo de Logan, ya que lo había preparado minutos antes) y se alineó con el trasero del chico abajo de él, moviendo su polla alrededor del agujero.

–¿Listo, sexy-bear?

–S-sí...

Eso bastó para Kendall. Se adentró lentamente en Logan, haciendo que éste lanzase la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver un rostro de entre placer y dolor. Kendall se dio cuenta y suavemente le acarició el muslo inferior.

Al pasar el tiempo, las embestidas de Kendall eran largas y profundas, a Logan le encantaba eso.

Dak siempre hacia eso.

Logan levantó la mirada un momento y vio a Dak envés de Kendall, Dak se veía atractivo, muy atractivo, y no solo eso, se veía igualmente tierno y dulce como siempre. Dak levantó también la mirada y le regaló a Logan una linda y cariñosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban y lo miraban con amor. Dak se acercó a él y lo besó lenta y románticamente, las manos del alto se entrelazaron con las de Logan y las colocó junto a su cabeza, Dak seguía moviendo sus caderas para embestir a Logan de forma lenta y profunda, Logan se separaba momentáneamente para soltar pequeños gemiditos de placer y volver a besar a Dak. Zevon bajó sus besos hacia el cuello de Logan y empezó a dar pequeños besitos por todo el cremoso y pálido cuello.

–Mmm... Logan...– Logan había jalado un mechón de pelo de Dak cuanto este lo mordió. –Logan, te quiero, te amo, te necesito, te extraño. Me haces falta junto a mí. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Fui tan basura para tratarme así como lo hiciste?– Dak susurraba en voz baja cerca del oído de Logan. –Te di los mejores años de mi vida, ¿y así me pagas?– las embestidas entran más fuertes y violentas, dolían. –Kendall no es quién tú crees, Logan. Él te utiliza, te está conquistando sólo para tener sexo gratis, es un descarado, un infeliz, es un maldito aprovechado. Sólo porqué te ve así de inofensivo y en crisis, él cree que puede aprovecharse de ti, abusando de tu cuerpo y jugando con tu corazón, él no te ama, yo sí.

Logan sintió un embestida enormemente fuerte y abrió los ojos como platos. Vio a Kendall todo sudado mientras seguía metiéndose más rápido cada vez, se sujetaba de las caderas de Logan mientras él gemía el nombre del pelinegro y maldecía algunas cosas.

¿Había sido todo una ilusión? ¿Todo obra de su imaginación? ¿Era algún tipo de señal? ¿El destino quería que se quedara con Dak envés de Kendall? ¿Era verdad todo eso?

¿Dak lo amaba?

¿Kendall sólo se aprovechaba de él?

Fuese lo que fuese todo eso, le abrió los ojos a Logan. Normalmente él y Kendall sólo pasan teniendo sexo y no hacen muchas cosas así "de parejas" (si es que son una). Nunca hablan sobre cosas así que les gusta y eso, no, Kendall siempre quiere tener sexo y cuando lo están haciendo, Kendall siempre grita cosas vulgares, por supuesto que es normal que diga e incluso que grite cosas así, están en un momento de excitación y placer, pero... si lo de ellos es una "relación amorosa"... las relaciones no se tratan solo de sexo, Logan tenía que ponerle un alto a esto, él sabía. No iba a pasar toda su juventud, toda vida teniendo sexo, pero necesitaba una señal departe de Kendall que demostrara, que dijera que no solo quería a Logan por el sexo, si no también... por su amor, o algo así.

No hay nada de malo en tener sexo con la persona que amas, hacer el amor, besarse y cosas así, pero no todo es lujuria, placer... necesitaba amor de parte de Kendall...

Sintió como Kendall lo tomaba de la cintura y lo hacía cambiar de posición. Ahora Logan estaba de rodillas en el sofá, con las manos en el respaldar y Kendall detrás de él, con sus piernas a los lados, abriendo más las piernas de Logan para meterlo más rápido y hondo, lo agarró de las caderas y puso su cabeza junta a la de Logan, sintiendo su rostro caliente y oyendo mejor los gemidos de él.

–¡Oh, Logan! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estás súper bueno! ¡Estás muy apretado!

–¡Kendall! Ah...– El rubio hacía tanta fuerza que el miembro de Logan rozaba con el respaldar del sofá, haciendo que soltara gemido tras gemido.

–¡Logan, te deseo tan mal!– Kendall mordió el cuello de Logan. –¡Ah! ¡Mi polla te necesita tanto!

–Mmm... ¡K-kendall, me corro!

–¡Hazlo! ¡Correte para mí, dulzura! ¡Ah! ¡Eres sólo mío!

–¡Mierda! ¡Kendall, te amo!

—¡Hey, chicos! ¡Adivine quienes llegaron! ¡Y traen pizza gratis!– los rostros felices de James y Carlos cayeron.

Carlos estaba desilusionado de Logan. Él siempre veía a Logan como hermano mayor, un ejemplo a seguir y de un momento a otro verlo teniendo sexo con un chico que acababa de conocer... era increíble...

Logan Mitchell, el chico que jamás se metía en problemas y siempre seguía las reglas, estaba engañando a su pareja con el primer chico que de le había pasado por enfrente. ¿Qué pensaría Dak sobre esto? Él sabía los sentimientos verdaderos de Dak a su amigo, y eran nada más ni nada menor que amor. Al parecer Logan no sentía lo mismo por él

–Ven. Vámonos, Carlos. - James lo abrazó por los hombros y luego se dieron la vuelta para irse. Cerraron la puerta y se marcharon.

Lo que más sorprendió a Carlos de todo eso, era que le había dicho "te amo" a Kendall. Las únicas dos palabras que no se les dice a cualquiera.


	17. Vamos

Logan se movió en su lugar, al sentir una presión sobre él, abrió los ojos con pereza y notó que tenía una mano ajena sobre su cintura. Se levantó despacio y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el pecho de Kendall. Se levantó lentamente para no despertar al chico rubio, se levantó totalmente y se dio uso a ver el reloj de pared que colgaba sobre la televisión.

–¡Diablos, faltan 20!– corrió hacia su cuarto para buscar ropa limpia y seguidamente se metió al baño para darse una pequeña y rápida ducha. Unos 10 minutos después estaba terminando de ponerse los pantalones; se puso unos vans y salió del cuarto oliendo a colonia (perfume/loción) de hombrela cual le había regalado Dak hace unos meses y solo la usaba para ocasiones espaciales, normalmente para cuando tenían citas o solo iban al parque a pasar un momento de pareja.

Agarró su celular que estaba sobre la cama, junto a su billetera, ambos los metió en diferentes bolsas del pantalón. Al llegar caminó directamente hacia la puerta, pero una mano agarrando su muñeca, lo detuvo.

–¿Adonde crees que vas, guapetón?– Kendall lo jaló y lo sentó en su regazo.

–Kendall, no tengo tiempo, llego tarde y aun faltan 10 minutos de aquí al parque.

–¿Es importante que vayas? Porque... podrías quedarte aquí conmigo...– bajó una mano acariciando su cuello y otra mano metiéndose en el pantalón de Logan.

–Kendall, no.– Logan se levantó del regazo del rubio. –También necesito hablar conmigo, Kendall.

Kendall estaba un poco sorprendido, pero no se hizo notar mucho. –Claro, ¿qué sucede?

–Ya no quiero tener sexo conmigo.

CR!5!5 • • •

–¿Cómo me veo?

–Pues... ni muy "atractivo", pero tampoco como un vagabundo.– dicho esto, Jett rió.

Tan solo en un par de horas, específicamente después de que Jett le contara toda la verdad sobre quién era en realidad Kendall Knight, Jett y Dak se hicieron muy buenos amigos, casi se podría decir que parecían amigos de toda la vida; claro que al principio fue algo vergonzoso, pues la noche anterior había tenido sexo, pero fuera de eso, todo bien.

Después de la charla, Dak le dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante y que si le podía prestar un traje, de los muchos que tenía, y aquí están ahora.

–Eso no ayuda tonto.– Dak rió y le lanzó una almohada en la cara. –Dime la verdad, esto es importante.

–Bien, pero dime a quien vas a ver.

–A Logan. Hablaremos sobre nuestra relación, que pasará con nosotros y que somos ahora, pero lo que él no sabe es que lo volveré a conquistar. Volveré a hacer que Logan se enamore de mí.

–Ohh, así se habla, amigo.– Jett estiró su brazo, su mano en forma de puño, y lo chocó con Dak. –¿Por eso estabas escribiendo como loco aquella carta?

–Sí, ahí está escrito todo lo que siento por él...– su mirada se perdió en la pared. –Lo mucho que lo amo...

Jett rió al ver el rostro, expresión, de Dak, se le hacía muy lindo todo eso, y pensar que iba a arruinar todo. Lo tomó de los hombros haciendo que despertara de su trance y lo llevó a la puerta. –Bueno, chico enamorado... ¡ve por tu hombre!– dicho esto lo empujó.

–Bien, pero no hagas nada inapropiado, vi unas manchas extrañas en uno de los sofás.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Jett toda roja por la vergüenza. –¡Faltan 10! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡No lo hagas esperar!– lo empujó más, casi dejándolo tirado en el suelo de la acera y cerró la puerta dispuesto a limpiar "esa mancha" en el sofá.

Él recordaba bien como sucedió eso... la verdad, no lo quería recordar. Se sentía un idiota...

En ese sofá pasaba las noches haciendo el amor y viendo películas románticamente hasta caer dormidos... ahí había compartido muchas cosas junto al chico que en ese entonces era una buena persona, y no como ahora. Ese chico le había robado el corazón, era extremadamente tierno con él, era la persona indicada, pero... le había roto el corazón de la peor manera... el poder y el dinero cambian a las personas, en especial a él, a su ex amor... Kendall Knight.

CR!5!5 • • •

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–¡No me dejaste terminar de hablar, Kendall!

–Pero... ¡dijiste que ya no quería tener sexo conmigo!

–Escucha, aun no terminaba.

Kendall tenia miedo de que Logan arruinara todo su plan, pero aun así, tenía que mantenerse clamado y tranquilo. –Bien, habla.

–Kendall, yo... te amo, te amo mucho, pero creo y siento que lo único que tú amas de mí es mi cuerpo y mi entrada, tú solo quieres tener y tener sexo, y ya estoy cansado. Siempre que lo hacemos, me gritas cosas sucias y vulgares... entiendo que es por la excitación y eso, pero...

«oh, mierda, tú no me vas a arruinar esto, Logan Mitchell.» –¡Qué cosas dices, Logan Mitchell! ¡¿cómo puedes desconfiar en mi amor?! ¡te he dicho que nosotros hacemos el amor y no solo tenemos "sexo" nada más. Te amo, ¡y sí quieres te puedo escribir toda una lista de lo que amo de ti, Y TAMBIÉN UNA CARTA DICIENDO LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTAS Y TE AMO! ¡¿QUIERES ESO?!

–¡Sí, me encantaría mucho eso, Knight! ¡pero que salga de TU corazón!– caminó hacia la puerta, abrió, salió y cerró azotándola, caminó por los pasillos hecho una ¿furia? Cuando llego, apretó el botón del ascensor.

Unos segundos bastaron para que llegara, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un anciano de unos ochenta y algo, gentilmente Logan le ofreció ayuda para caminar por el pasillo, pero él le contestó que atrás de Logan venían su esposa y sus hijas. Logan sonrió y vio a la pequeña familia irse alegremente. Parpadeó y subió al elevador, apretó el piso del lobby y cuando llegó, salió y se dirigió a la salida de una vez para llamar un taxi.

Logan había llegado hace aproximadamente 5 minutos a la cafetería donde se iba a encontrar con Dak para hablar sobre lo suyo. Era extraño para Logan que Dak aun no llegara, normalmente él siempre es el primero en llegar, no quería pensar en que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Tomó otro sorbo de café y sacó su celular para entretenerse ya que estaba aburrido. Vio en la pantalla que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Carlos y 3 de James, decidió llamar inmediatamente a Carlos, pero lo mandaba de una vez al correo de voz, marcó 5 veces más y era lo mismo, cambió de opinión y llamó a James, éste tampoco contestó, intentó otras 5 veces más, pero siempre lo mandaba al correo de voz. Hizo lo último que podía como opción, llamar a casa de Carlos y James; cada vez que sonaba un timbre, lo alarmaba más, pues no contestaban. ¿Y si había un secuestrador suelto que había raptado a Dak, Carlos y James?

–¿Aló?

–¡Carlos!

–¿Qué quieres Logan?– la voz del pequeño moreno era cortante, fría y distante.

–Hasta ahora vi mi celular y vi tus llamadas perdidas y las de James, ¿pasó algo?

–No, nada importante. Solo la "fiesta" que hacemos siempre cada quince días en alguna casa de nosotros, hoy era en tu casa, ¿recuerdas?

–Oh, diablo. Se me olvidó por completo, lo lamento mucho 'Litos. Hoy tuve un día muy pesado y ocupado. Yo...

–Sí, me imagino que tener sexo todo el día con Kendall debe ser agotador, ¿no?

–¡¿Q-qué!?

–No te hagas el que no sabe Logan. Cuando James y yo fuimos a tu departamento para sorprenderte con la pizza y todo, suponíamos que estabas con Dak o viendo algún documental de medicina, ¡oh, pero cuando entramos vivos al gran Logan Mitchell teniendo sexo en el sofá con un chico QUE NI SIQUIERA LLEVAN DOS SEMANAS DE HACERSE CONOCIDO!– se escuchó a Carlos suspirar y al James decirle que se tranquilizara. –Sabía de lo que había pasado, me dijiste aquella noche en el parque que pasaba con Dak y Kendall, te dije que siguieras a tu corazón...

–¡Y ESO HICE...!

–¡NO, PARA NADA! ¡SEGUISTEIS A TU PENE Y GANAS DE COGER CON ALGUIEN DESCONOCIDO ENVÉS DE SEGUIR A TU CORAZÓN Y QUEDARTE CON LA PERSONA QUE EN VERDAD TE AMA! ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, LOGAN! ¡ME IRRITAN LAS PERSONAS ESTÚPIDAS!

–Muy bien, ya. ¿No crees que es suficiente regaño por una noche?

–Oh, no, para nada. Espera que te dé el sermón de tu vida... ¡¿Te haz puesto a pensar que sentiría Y QUE SENTIRÁ Dak cuando sepa esto?!

–¡¿Le dirás?!

–Oh, no, Logie. Tú lo harás.– Y después de eso, cortó.

¿Qué rayos...?

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

Sintió su celular sobre la mesa temblar, era un mensaje de Carlos, lo abrió y leyó.

«No me vuelvas a llamar o hablar hasta que le digas a Dak. Él merece saber la verdad.»

–Logan...

Levantó la mirada a


	18. Más allá

–Logan...

Levantó la mirada al oír su nombre. –Dak...

–¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo estás?– se sentó frente a Logan.

–Nada, todo bien.

–Genial...

–Okay, vamos ya al punto. ¿De qué quieres empezar a hablar?

–Quiero hablar sobre Kendall. – dijo serio, sentándose mejor en la silla.

–¿Kendall? Se suponía que íbamos a hablar de nosotros.

–De eso estamos hablando, Kendall y tú... tienen algo.– era notorio el odio con el cual dijo esa oración.

–Dak...

–No, Logan. Escucha bien esto, Kendall es malo, él no es quién dice ser, él es falso, es un mentiroso, toda su vida a sido un engaño, una mentira. Tienes que alejarte de él, estás en peligro, tú no lo conoces, Logan. Las únicas personas que saben la verdad sobre él, sólo somos dos, sin contar obviamente a Kendall.

–Deja de inventar cosas. ¿Estás celoso?

–¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡¿De eso??

Logan rodó los ojos. –Y dime, ¿Quiénes son "esas" personas?

–Jett y yo, pero...

–¿Jett...? Oh, ya recuerdo. Fue con quien te acostaste en mi departamento, ¿no? Hace unos días lo había visto caminado por el parque, él fue un gran compañero, jamás pensé que él me haría eso.

–Logan, ya perdiste del punto. Eso no era lo que estaba tratando de decir.

–Me perdí desde que comenzaste. ¡No entiendo porque sigues insistiendo en que me aleje de Kendall, yo lo conozco bien! ¡Tú eres el único mentiroso!– Logan estaba dispuesto a irse, se levantó de la silla y agarró su celular. –Lo nuestro terminó Dak, tú y yo no somos nada, ¡nada! Y es culpa tuya, ¡todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Si no te hubieras revolcado con Jett, nada de esto hubiera pasado!– fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del lugar.

–Hola, ¿desean tomar algo?

–Ah, no gracias. Disculpe, mi amigo... No está bien.– dijo Dak refiriéndose hacia la camarera pelirroja que había llegado a atenderlos. Dak le sonrió, se levantó y fue tras Logan, el cual iba cruzando la calle, él también cruzó y lo tomó del brazo, cuando estaban ya en el parque.

–¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan desagraciado como para tirar lo nuestro a la basura, así nomás?!

–¡Sueltame, Dak!

–¡No! ¡Yo sólo trato de protegerte! ¡KENDALL NO ES QUIEN DICE SER! ¡ÉL ES MALO! ¡NI SIQUIERA "KENDALL KNIGHT" ES SU VERDAD NOMBRE! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME CREES?!

–¡Porque eres un mentiroso! ¡No te creo nada! ¡Sueltame! ¡Ya dejame en paz!

Dak respiró pesadamente y luego lo soltó. –Bien. Te dejo, ya no te sigo ayudando. Haz lo que quieras, sólo trataba de ayudarte.

–Vete a la mierda, Dak.

–Como sea. Sólo dime, ¿qué putas te hizo Kendall? Creí que me amabas.

–Creí amarte, pero no fue así. Yo amo a Kendall y él me ama. No creo esas estupideces tuyas, yo conozco a Kendall muy bien.

–Bien, si lo dices.– se acercó a Logan y susurró en su oreja. –Si estas tan seguro que es bueno, pregúntale quien era Francis German y que pasó con él.

Se alejó y se dio la vuelta para irse, dejando a un muy pensativo Logan detrás.

Dak no volvió a ver a atrás, sólo siguió caminando hasta llevar a unos arbustos donde dio la vuelta para cortar camino y llegar a su casa más rápido. En un momento imprevisto, salió de la oscuridad un tipo con pasamontañas. En cuestión de segundos, el tipo había sacado una pistola y le disparó a Dak justo en la cabeza haciendo que éste cayera abruptamente en el suelo, Dak estaba muerto.

El tipo casó su celular de su bolsa trasera del pantalón y marcó un número de teléfono.

–Jefe, listo. Zevon está muerto.

–Muy bien, le diré a Knight, vuelve a casa.

Cortaron la llamada del otro lado y él solo corrió para que nadie lo viera.

CR!5!5 • • •

–¿Enserio? ¡Eso es maravilloso! Ya era hora de que me desaciera de él. ¿Sí? Ok, perfecto. Me tengo que ir, Logan volvió. – Kendall separó su celular se su oreja y cortó, apenas lo hizo, Logan entró al departamento, su rostro era una triste y cansado. –Hey.

–Hey... ¿Con quién hablabas?

Kendall dudó un segundo. –Con mi mamá, se compró un carro nuevo.

–Eso es genial.– Logan lanzó las llaves en la mesa de la sala y luego de sacó la chaqueta para después lanzarla en el sofá, donde se tiró dejando salir un suspiro.

–Sí, lo es. Oye, Logie, ¿qué tienes?– Kendall de sentó en el sofá junto a él, se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios.

–Nada.– Kendall lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, poniendo posesivamente sus manos en su cadera. Logan puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

–Nada es algo. ¿Pasó algo con Dak?

–No, es sólo que... Él es un idiota, no quiero hablar sobre eso.

–Está bien, bebé. Cuando te sientas listo, me dices , ¿ok?– le dio otro beso. –No me gusta verte así.

Logan sonrió débilmente. –Muchas gracias, Kendall.

–No agradezca nada, nene.– Lo atrajo a él y se besaron brevemente. –Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, por verte sonreír. Incluso mataría a quien sea por ti. Te amo.

–Eres increíble.– sonrió y rió. –Pero no quiero que vayas a la cárcel por matar a quien, si vas a la cárcel, ¿con quien estaré?

–Me podrías ir a ver a la cárcel.– Kendall lo acercó más, Logan puso una mano en el pecho del rubio, desabrochado los primeros tres botones de su camisa blanca, luego rozó sus dedos con la piel del alto.

–Será difícil cuando queramos hacer el amor. No creo que lo podramos hacer.

–Mmm... Veremos que hacer, inventaremos algo...– Kendall besó a Logan, y él respondió cambiando su mano del pecho de Kendall a su cuello para acercarlo más.

El timbre sonó haciendo que se separaran. –Debería ir.– dijo Logan.

–Deberías. – respondió Kendall antes de volver a besarlo.

–Te amo, Kendall.– Logan se alejó y se levantó. –Pero debe ser algo importante, son las 8:pm en un martes por la tarde, nadie viene a buscar entre semana y a esa hora.– de levantó, fue a la puerta y abrió.

–Señor, Mitchell.– dijo Frank, el encargado del hotel. –Aquí le vengo a dejar la hoja para que firme y pueda irse del hotel, Kendall me pidió devolverle el dinero que me dio usted por adelantado, aquí lo tiene.–

–Oh, eh... Gracias. Por favor, pase.– El señor de tez morena asintió y entró al departamento, dejó el folder beige sobre la mesa de centro y también dejó ahí un sobre pequeño.

–Señor, Knight. – Kendall yacía de pie apenas la puerta se abrió, aceptó la mano que le había ofrecido Frank en modo de saludo cortés.

–Bien,– cerró la puerta tras salir el hombre de piel morena. –Ya es oficial, no vives aquí. – dijo Kendall.

–De hecho, Frank me dio dos horas para terminar de empacar todo e irme.

–Oh, bueno, ya nos falta poco, sólo falta el sofá, la mesa y el tele, es fácil.

–Sí, lo es.– Kendall levantó la pequeña mesa de centro y la llevó cerca de la puerta junto a todas las demás cosas. –Oye, Kendall.

–¿Qué pasa, Logie?

–¿Estás seguro que quieres que me mude a tu departamento? No creo que alcancen todas mía cosas.

Kendall caminó donde él y lo atrajo de la cintura para abrazarlo. Se acercó a sus labios y lo besó momentáneamente, Logan respondió. –Logie, sobre eso... No te vas a poder echar a atrás, ya está todo listo.

–Cierto. Pero, ¿y lo otro?

–Y... sobre lo otro, no te mudarás aquí conmigo.– Logan levantó una ceja en confusión. –Te mudarás conmigo, si a mi casa, no acá.

–¿Cómo?

–Mira, yo tengo mi propia casa. Queda como a 1h de aquí, es de dos pisos, y bueno... Tiene muchas cosas y alcanzamos perfectamente tú, yo y... Alguien más... – acarició el estómago de Logan cuando dijo lo último.

–Kendall...– Logan se sonrojó, el rubio río suavemente.

–Yo solo viví aquí por dos meses, por el trabajo que me dio Gustavo, pero...

Logan se alejó. –Ok, haber si entiendo. Tú vives a una hora de aquí, tienes tu propia casa y de todo, pero te mudaste acá por el trabajo?

–Exacto.

–Mmm... ¿Por qué? ¿No había trabajo allá?

–Bueno... Soy parte de la empresa de mi familia, Bienes Raíces Knight.

–¿Entonces...?

–Te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo, pero será después. ¿De acuerdo?

–Bien...– Logan se apartó de Kendall y fue a la isla de la cocina para sentarse ahí.

–¿Estás enojado, bebé?– preguntó Kendall. Caminó hacia Logan, se metió entre sus piernas y puso sus manos en su cintura para abrazarlo.

–No.

–Logie...– lo besó, pero él se separó.

–Dejame, Kendall.

–Pero, ¿por qué estás enojado?

–No estoy enojado. Es sólo que no entiendo casi nada de eso.

–Ya te dije, te prometo que te lo contaré todo luego, ¿sí?

–Sí, está bien.

Kendall de acercó y lo besó, Logan correspondió. –¿Por qué estás tan cariñoso hoy? ¿Por qué tan feliz?

De encogió de hombros. –Sólo estoy feliz. Te tengo aquí, junto a mí, es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, sólo te necesito a ti, Logan. Te amo mucho.

Logan sonrió ampliamente. –Te amo mucho también, Kendall. Eres increíble, eres lo máximo.

Se acercaron y se volvieron a besar suavemente y románticamente. El besó se hizo más intenso a la vez que Kendall metía sus manos bajo la camisa de Logan, y este desabrochaba la de Kendall. El rubio se separó y besó su cuello, deleitándose con los gemidos que salían de la boca de Logan, el pequeño apartó más las piernas y jaló un mechón del pelo de Kendall cuando sintió que mordía su cuello.

–K-kendall...– Logan lo alejó cuando había desabrochado su pantalón y bajado el zipper. –N-no lo podemos hacer...

–¿P-por qué?– jadeó.

–En una hora tengo que ir a trabajar, Gustavo me llamó.

–Pero, Logie. – Kendall hizo puchero, él sabía que Logan no se iba a poder resistir.

–Bueno... Yo quizá pueda ayudarte.– Kendall se apartó y dejó que Logan se bajara, el pelinegro le tomó de la mano y lo llevó al sofá, Kendall de sentó y Logan se arrodilló frente a él, entre sus piernas.

Kendall se quitó la camisa y Logan le quitó el botón del pantalón y le bajó el zipper, le quitó el pantalón junto al bóxer. Kendall dejó salir un suspiro de placer cuando se sintió libre. Logan puse su mano en la polla de Kendall y se acercó a él para besarlo, el beso se hacia cada vez más intenso a la vez que Logan aumentaba la velocidad de su mano. El pequeño de separó un poco de la boca de Kendall, pero no tanto, para aún seguir jugando con sus lenguas.

Logan se alejó, se bajó el pantalón junto a los bóxer y se empezó a masturbar. Bajo su cabeza y engulló en miembro de Kendall, Kendall gimió y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

–Mmm...– gimió Logan al sentir el miembro de Kendall agitarse.

–Oh, Logan... Sigue haciendo así... Me encanta...

–Mmm...– Logan siguió haciendo así cada vez. Kendall puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Logan ayudándolo a meter más de él en su boca.

Llegó un momento en el que Kendall ya no pudo resistir más, soltó un fuerte gemido y dejó salir toda su carga en la boca de Logan, el cual tragó sin queja alguna, el pálido se alejó del pene de Kendall, pero dejando inconscientemente un hilo de salida que unía la punta con su labio inferior.

–Sexy.– gruñó Kendall cuando vio esta imagen. Logan se levantó y aún seguía acariciándose. –Dejame ayudarte yo ahora.– Kendall lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, quitó la mano de Logan y ahora él se hizo cargo de darle placer a su Logie, se inclinó para besarlo y pude sentir su propio sabor en la lengua de Logan.

Pasando el tiempo, Kendall aumentó el movimiento de su mano y sintió las manos se Logan en sus hombre a la vez que metía su cara en el hueco de su cuello para seguidamente, gemir; Kendall empezó a morder y lamer el pálido cuello de Logan. Después de unos minutos, Logan se vino manchando la mano y los abdómenes de los dos.

–Mmm... Me encantó como te viniste. – dijo Kendall acercando la parte de arriba de su mano a su boca para lamer el semen de Logan, Logan apartó la mano de Kendall antes de que llegara a su boca y besó apasionadamente a su rubio. Se separó y se levantó.

–Iré a limpiarme. Entro a las 8:30 y salgo a las 11.

–Bien, yo también debo limpiarme, iré a dejarte.

Logan sonrió y lo besó. –Te amo.

–Te amo más. – lo besó de nuevo y le dio un abrazo brevemente.

Se separaron y Logan se levantó del regazo de Kendall.


	19. Palabras

Vendré por ti a las 11, ¿ok?

–Ok.– Logan le dio un pequeño besó y luego del bajó del auto.

–Te amo.

–Yo también te amo.– cerró la puerta y se inclinó para hablar con él por la ventana. –Después de salir del trabajo, ¿me ayudarás a pasar las cosas? No quiero tener toda la carga de pasar y ordenar todo mañana.

–No te preocupes, Logie. Iré de una vez a pasar y ordenar todo.

–¿Tú sólo?

–¡Claro! No te preocupes, yo puedo, le diré a unos amigos que me ayuden, yo lo hago.

–¿Seguro?

–¡Por supuesto!

–Gracias, Ken. Eres increíble.

–Lo sé.– Logan rodó los ojos. –¿Me das un beso?– Asintió y se inclinaron para besarse.

–Me debo ir.

–De acuerdo. Portate bien.

–Siempre.

Logan se alejó del carro y entró a la cafetería, cuando Kendall pensó que ya Logan estaba adentro, se fue a arreglar/hacer lo que había dicho.

Entró al local y caminó hasta su casillero en la parte de atrás, el en salón no había mucha gente, sólo unas cuatro mesas ocupadas con adultos tomando una taza de café o chocolate caliente. Logan fue a la barra y en la parte de abajo, sacó un bloc de notas y un lapicero de tinta azul

–Hey, Loges.

Logan se volteó. –Hola, James. ¿Q-qué tal?– él recordó lo que había dicho Carlos antes acerca de que ellos habían entrado a su departamento cuando él y Kendall estaban teniendo sexo.

–Todo bien.– respondió normal, pero estuvo intentado no saltarse a carcajadas.

–¿Por qué te ríes?

–Tú... Hahaha... ¿Qué tal el sexo con Kendall?

–A-ah...— James corrió hacia la parte de atrás, Logan de preguntó porqué, pero cuando escuchó a James reírse como loco, entendió.

–Muchacho...

–¿Sí?– se volteó y vio a una señora mayor de unos setenta y tantos años.

–Para pagar un chocolate caliente grande, uno pequeño y dos capcakes.

–Oh, por supuesto, serían...

–Sí, aquí está.– sacó su cartera y le dio un billete. –Gracias.– sonrió amablemente.

–No es nada...– Él sonrió igualmente y agarró el billete. –Oh, señora. – la llamó cuando se dio la vuelta. –Me está dando $8 dólares demás.

–Quédeselo. Por ser amable, siempre vengo con mis nietos y usted nos atiende de una forma increíblemente amable.– Ella sonrió.

–Gracias, señora.–

Ella asintió. –No es nada, chico. Ahora si me disculpa, ¡Raul! ¡Ya vámonos!– le dijo a un niño en la mesa que estaba, él se terminó el chocolate, dejando un "bigote" en su labio superior y luego corrió donde la señora.

Logan volvió a la caja y la cerró para seguidamente ir a limpiar la mesa.

–Disculpe, muchacho. ¿Tiene café?– se vio la vuelta y vio a una pareja.

–Claro, señora.– él les ofreció la mesa que había terminando de limpiar, ellos aceptaron sentándose. Logan sacó su bloc y lapicero del delantal y ellos pidieron lo que iban a consumir.

Eran ya las 11:30pm y Kendall aún no había llegado. No había nadie, todo mundo se había ido y la cafetería estaba cerrada. Logan no entendía porqué Kendall aun no había llegado, se suponía que después del trabajo Kendall lo iba a venir a traer para ir a la casa de Kendall, pero ya habían 3O minutos y nada de que se aparecía. Él se empezó a preocupar, no sabía que le había pasado a Kendall, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que le podía pasa a él mismo.

Levantó la cabeza cuando vio un auto dirigirse hacia donde estaba él, se levantó emocionando esperando que fuese Kendall, pero el carro dobló a la derecha. Los minutos seguían pasando y no habían señales de Kendall. Logan no sabía que hacer, no podía irse a su departamento porque ya no vivía ahí y no tenía la mínima idea de donde rayos quedaba la dichosa casa de Kendall, sólo esperaba lo peor... Era todo lo que podía esperar. Agachó la cabeza de nuevo y caminó otra vez a la banca de la cafetería en donde yacía sentado hace rato.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Algo iba a salir mal...

Sacó su celular, una vez más, de la bolsa de su abrigo marón e intentó llamar a Kendall de nuevo, esperó... Pero siempre salía la maldita contestadora.

–Deje su mensaje después del tono. *Pi...*

–¿Hola? ¿Kendall? Kendall, ¿ya vas a venir? Te estoy esperando hace rato y aún no vienes, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? Kenny... Tengo miedo...

–Y deberías tenerlo...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien arrebató el celular de Logan y lanzó al chico brutalmente en el suelo. Al instante del momento del impacto, Logan cerró los ojos, pues su espalda había chocado contra el semento de la acera y sentía que algo de él se había roto en el impacto. Logan abrió los ojos e intentó reincorporarse, pero sintió un golpe en la mejilla, alguien le había dado un puñetazo y había hecho que su labio se rompiera. Se volvió a reincorporar, pero de nuevo alguien lo golpeó, está vez en un costado de su caja torácica, llevó sus manos a su parte afectada y gimió de puro dolor.

–Hola, Logie...

Logan débilmente volteó su cabeza a la izquierda, de donde provenía esa voz. –P-Paul... ¿Qué mierda...?

–Descanza en paz... – fue lo último que oyó Logan, antes de que su "ex padrastro" le insertara un afilado puñal en el lado derecho de su abdomen...

Puso su mano sobre su herida y luego llevó esa misma mano frente a sus ojos. Había sangre, mucha y abundante sangre en su mano.

Sus ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados cada vez más y más..

¿Este iba a ser el final para el joven de 23 años, Logan Mitchell?

Muchos desearían decir que no...


	20. Llamas

_–Prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer.– su voz era fría y cortante._ _–¿Ves acaso que lo estoy haciendo? – habló como todo un sínico._ _–Mataste a Dak.– escupió._ _–No fui yo.– rió, tenía un punto._ _–Lo mandaste a matar, es lo mismo. Lo hiciste solo para no llenar tus manos de sangre, otra vez..._ _–¡Yo no maté a nadie! ¡Jamás lo hice!_ _–¡Oh! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡¿Y qué hay de Sarah?! ¡De Josh, de Marcus, Jennifer, Sophia, Ashly...!_ _–¡YO NO MATÉ A NINGUNA DE ESAS PERSONAS!– Una notoria vena se hizo ver en su cuello, la furia era todo lo que lo provocaba._ _–¡¿ENTONCES QUIÉN PUTAS FUE?!– puso sus manos sobre la mesa larga y café que estaba frente a Kendall, su voz era áspera y ruda, sus palabras eran como cuchillos recién afinados._ _–¡FUE FRANCIS!_ _–¡TÚ ERES FRANCIS!_ _–No.– negó más tranquilo. –Francis murió, él está muerto, bajo metros y metros de tierra. Quedó en el olvido._ _–¿Qué hiciste con él?_ _–No le hice nada malo, sólo lo que merecía._ _–¿Lo mataste?_ _–No. Simplemente se fue._ _Se levantó de la mesa y caminó por la habitación. –Necesitas un psicólogo._ _–Lo que yo necesito es arreglar las cosas, cambiar todo, empezar desde cero. Aprovechar lo máximo todo ahora que Francis no está._ _–Te dejaré ir, solo con una condición._ _–Aceptaré lo que sea._ _–No le toques un sólo pelo o lastimes a Logan. Él pasó por muchas cosas horribles como para que simplemente llegues tú y... Lo destruyas._ _–Jamás haría eso. Yo amo a Logan, una de las razones por las que más cambié fue por él. Yo lo amo y jamás dejaría que le pasara lo mismo que a los demás, Francis jamás lo haría ni yo tampoco._ _–¿Lo amas? ¿Cómo así?_ _–Solo... Desátame, nunca lo entenderías._ _–Nunca digas nunca.– caminó donde él. –Habla.– demandó._ _–Yo lo amo, fácil y sencillamente. Jamás pasará lo mismo que los demás. No lo mataré, si es lo que piensas._ _–Más te vale.– caminó a la parte de atrás de la silla donde estaba sentado y desató sus manos. –Así que... ¿El gran Kendall Knight se enamoró? ¿O es sólo como lo de Curt?_ _–Sí.– sonrió como idiota levantándose de la silla. –Y no, yo... Si pude tal vez querer a Curt, pero él es nada a comparación de Logan. – dijo sobando sus muñecas._ _– ¿Esto es solo otra mentira y todo esto terminará como lo de Curt, no es cierto? ¿Solo simple sexo y unos "te amo" falsos para después enterarle una daga en el pecho?_ _–Jamás. Logan es diferente, él es... Mi... Mi todo, tenía que quitárselo a Dak de una u otra manera, Logan es mío._ _–Espero que sea todo cierto, no querrás que Logan se entere de tu pasado y de toda la verdad sobre ti, ¿no es cierto?_ _–¿Me estás amenazando?_ _Sonr.ió de medio lado. –Debemos irnos ya. No querrás hacer esperar a tu "Logie"._ _–Juro que te mataré algún día.– dijo en broma, riendo. –Eres un gran cómplice._ _–Soy más que eso.– guiñó un ojo, luego rió. –Soy tu mejor amigo, el único de hecho._ _–Sólo tú pudiste soportar a éste lunático... Y no terminar como mis demás "amigos" – se dieron un fraternal abrazo. –Gracias, Carlos. Te debo una._

 **• • • • FIN FLASHBACK • • • •**

El sonido de una máquina que contaba las pulsaciones del corazón, hacía su ruidito particular de siempre en toda la habitación del hospital. Kendall yacía sentado en una silla junto a la cama, apretando con fuerza la mano de Logan, sólo esperando el momento en que despertara. Necesitaba verlo bien, que abriera los ojos, que le hablara, necesitaba besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo, hacerle sentir que estaba a salvo y que ese hijo de su madre que era Paul no se iba a volver siquiera a acercar de nuevo.

Kendall apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al recordar lo que había hecho Paul, no sólo con él, sino también con Logan.

–Deberías decirle la verdad... Ya sabes, cuando despierte.

–¿Vas a seguir con tu mierda?– murmuró harto. –Lárgate de aquí, Carlos.

–No soy Carlos.

Kendall levantó la mirada y se topó con James en un elegante traje gris. –¡Oh, eres tú! ¡Qué maravilla!

James dio unos pasos acercándose al rubio. –Oye, Kendall, sé que no te agrado mucho y que nuestra relación no es la mejor, pero...

–Lárgo.– dijo fríamente.

–Escucha Kendall, haz nos caso, el final está cerca, Logan se va a dar cuenta tarde o temprano, tienes que decirle ahora que tú eres...

–¡Largo, dije!

–¡Le estás haciendo daño! ¡TÚ NO LO AMAS, SOLO LO UTILIZAS! ¡ERES LA PUTA MALDAD EN PERSONA! Eres... Eres... Eres una farsa, una mentira.

Kendall soltó a Logan y se levantó a la defensiva para, no literalmente, matar a James ahí mismo. –Ahora si, infeliz, ¡reza lo que sepas!– estaba apunto de golpearlo en la cara, cuando la puerta se abrió.

–¿Pasa algo aquí?– preguntó una enfermera mayor con ropa blanca y de rostro arrugado.

–Sí,– habló Kendall. –Este hombre está molestando, me está insultando y haciendo escandalo como loco, no deja al paciente descansar en paz.

–Oh, ya veo... – la enfermera tomó a James del brazo. –Disculpe, señor, Diamond, acompáñeme.

–Espere, ¿qué? No, no, no, no, él está mintiendo, le juro que yo no estoy haciendo nada de eso, debe creerme.

–Por favor, acompáneme, no me haga llamar a seguridad.

–¡Él ni siquiera es de su familia! ¡Yo sí! ¡Yo me crié junto a Logan, somos prácticamente hermanos, sino me cree, tengo testigos y pruebas!

–No es necesario, señor,– dijo refiriéndose a James. La señora mayor se volteó hacia Kendall y levantó una ceja. –¿Disculpe, señor...?

–Knight, Kendall Knight.

–Bien, dígame señor Knight, ¿Qué es usted del paciente Logan Mitchell?

–Soy su esposo.

–¿Eh?– James rió, seguramente y ya sacaban a Kendall de patitas del hospital por hacerse pasar por alguien que no era. –Tú no eres su esposo, señora,– miró a la enfermera. –Logan tiene un novio llamado Dak Zevon, Knight no es nada de Logan, debe sacarlo de aquí, no a mí.

Kendall levantó la mano izquierda(1), dejando ver un anillo de oro puro brillante, tenía un nombre grabado, "Logan". Caminó hacia la cama de Logan y levantó su mano igual, tenía el mismo anillo, pero con el nombre de Kendall gradado. –¿Lo ve? Él es el mentiroso, yo soy su esposo.

James estaba anonadado(2). –Por el amor de Dios...

–Señor Diamond, será mejor que venga conmigo de una vez, el señor Knight debe estar con su esposo.

–¡Él no es su esposo, maldita sea! ¡Logan tiene un novio llamado Dak Zevon, Kendall es su amante! ¡Los vi con mis propios ojos teniendo sexo!

–Por favor no se exalte.– la enfermera se acercó a la puerta abierta y sacó la cabeza hacia el pasillo. –¡Seguridad!– luego de unos segundos dos tipazos grandes de seguridad entraron y agarraron a James por los hombros y brazos para llevárselo. Cuando James y los hombres de seguridad iban casi por el umbral de la puerta, la señora los detuvo un momento y dijo: –Perdón, señor Diamond, pero creo que usted no sabe, y ya que estamos contactando a los familiares y amigos del señor Zevon... Dak Zevon está muerto, lo encontraron ayer en la mañana en el parque cerca de unos arbustos con un balazo en la cabeza.– al oír eso, James abrió los ojos como platos e intentó ver a Kendall y al hacerlo, lo pudo ver con una cínica sonrisa de lado.


	21. Sonámbulo

Kendall daba pequeños besos en la mejilla izquierda y el cuello de Logan mientras acariciaba su cabello.

–Te prometo, te juro que ya no mataré a más personas, cambiaré sólo por ti, pero lo que no te puedo prometer es que no torturaré a el mal nacido de Paul por lo que te hizo, lo torturaré tanto que suplicará que lo mate para ya no sentir más dolor, y eso mismo va para todos los malditos que te quieran hacer algo malo, tú eres mío, siempre lo haz sido y siempre lo serás, eres mío Logan... Me perteneces. – Kendall besó su cuello, cerca del pulso y se alejó.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y se metió en los contactos para buscar a su cómplice más reciente y discreto para realizar los mejores trabajos.

–¿Jett?

–Knight, ¿qué sucede?

–Necesito que localices a Paul Harris lo más antes posible.– llevó su mano a la de Logan y acarició con su pulgar suavemente su parte superior.

–¿Hablas del padrastro de Logan?

–El mismo.

–De acuerdo, yo me encargo. ¿Algo más?

–No,– dejó salir un suspiro por alguna razón. –sólo que cuando lo encuentres, me llames inmediatamente, él y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Es todo.

–De acuerdo. Ahí te aviso.– fue todo antes de colgar.

Kendall se acercó a Logan y le acarició el cabello con la mano que antes estaba junto a la del pálido. –Te amo, Logie. El maldito de Paul pagará por todo, estará todo bien después...

El rubio sintió un ligero movimiento en Logan y luego otro más fuerte, se separó y vio que intentaba despertar, estaba abriendo los ojos, después de unos segundos, abrió sus marrones ojos y con su mirada atontada, vio una figura borrosa. –¿Kendall?

–Hey, Logie, ¿cómo te sientes?– Kendall no podía estar más feliz.

–Me duele la cabeza.– levantó una mano y hacia su frente, pero al hacerlo vio que tenía algo metido en la intravenosa. Se asustó. –¿Qué...?– vio a su alrededor y notó que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital. –¿Cómo...?

–Paul. Él te metió un puñal en el abdomen y te golpeó hasta dejarte inconsciente, apenas llegué lo primero que hice fue llamar a una ambulancia, cuando llegaste dijeron que habías perdido mucha sangre y en ese momento no tenían sangre de tu tipo, me acordé que mi sangre es compatible con el tipo sanguíneo tuyo y te doné. – llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acaricio suave y amorosamente. –Desde que pasó lo de Paul te desmayaste y no despertaste hasta ahora, estuve aquí desde entonces.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?

–Unas horas. Unos dos días de hecho, no me moví de aquí porque quería que yo fuera lo primero que vieras al despertar.

Logan sonrió. –Gracias, Kendall, muchas gracias.

–No tienes que decir gracias, lo hago por ti, haría cualquier cosa por ti como te dije el otro día.

El pálido se acercó a Kendall y besó su mejilla. –Gracias de todos modos.– Kendall rodó los ojos y luego sonrió enormemente. –¿Cómo sabias de lo de la sangre?

–Te dije que cuando tienes interés en alguien, investigas a fondo sobre él, quería estar listo por si pasaban cosas como éstas,– besó su frente. –Sino hubiera sabido que mi tipo de sangre era compatible con la tuya... Te hubiera perdido, y sinceramente no tengo intenciones de perderte, no ahora que te tengo en mis brazos, en mi vida, en mi corazón...– Kendall rió un poco. –Ok, lo admito: eso sonó un poco gay.

Logan levantó una ceja en ironía. –Eres gay. ¿O...?

–No, no, no, tranquilo. – lo interrumpió. –Sí lo soy, es sólo que... Olvidado, es una estupidez.

–Puedes ser todo lo gay que quieras conmigo. – sonrió. –Te amo tal y como eres, un estúpido gay que me ama y... Haría la vida por mí...

–Haría más que eso. Haría todo lo que me pidieras que haga, incluso si quieres verme desnudo ahora mismo aquí, me desnudaría sólo para y por ti.

Rió. –Sí quiero que hagas algo por mí.– sonrió tomando la mejilla del rubio y acercándose.

–Lo que sea.

Kendall empezó a buscar los labios de Logan y cuando estuvo cerca de besarlo, Logan habló. –Explícame porque tengo un anillo con tu nombre.– lanzó.

El alto de alejó del espacio de Logan ya que aparentemente no habían señales de algún beso el cual él esperaba con ansias. –Ah, eso... Es porque quiero que todos piensen que estamos casados, ya sabes. Te amo.– en parte dijo la verdad, pero la versión completa era también que se estaba haciendo pasar por su esposo y que había convencido a todos los doctores y enfermeras de que era su esposo legalmente para dejarlo entrar y que no lo echaran del cuatro por no ser nada de Logan. –¿Te molesta?

–No, no, es sólo que... Me recuerda mucho a Dak... Él esperaba constantemente el día en que nos comprometiéramos y nos casáramos...– bajó la mirada y su mano a la otra mano y dedo donde tenía el anillo. –Siempre esperé ese día...

–Y algún día sucederá,– levantó la vista a la de Kendall. –pero será un poco diferente, tú y yo nos casaremos, tendremos la boda más hermosa y envidiaba de todas, todos hablarán de ella y sobre todo... Será el día en el que tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, tendremos una familia y serás muy feliz, junto a mí, la persona que te ama y cuida, te protege, te sana, te respeta, te es...– Logan llevó una mano a la nuca de Kendall y lo jaló hacia abajo para juntar sus labios en un necesitado beso, la mano de Logan bajó a la mejilla de Kendall y las manos de éste se posaron en la cama de Logan para darse apoyo y no caer encima de él.

Al separarse, se sonrieron. –Te amo, Kendall y mucho, pero...– llevó su vista y mano a la del anillo que llevaba y se lo quitó para seguidamente dárselo a Kendall, el cual sólo lo tomó en silencio. –pero no creo que éste sea el momento adecuado, no al menos para mí. Yo aún... Aún tengo sentimientos hacia Dak... Aunque yo a él ya no le importe, aún siento algo por él.– Kendall asintió, guardó anillo en su bolsa delantera de la camisa y se sentó en la silla donde estaba antes, bajó su mirada al blancuzco suelo y se perdió unos segundos, tenía que ganarse a Logan completamente, Dak ya no existía en este mundo, Logan TENÍA que olvidarse de él... Y Kendall tenía algo en mente... Sintió una mano sobre la de él que descansaba en el borde de la cama de hospital, vio a Logan y notó que éste le sonreía levemente, una sonrisa medio triste. –Lo siento, Ken. No te confundas, lo de Dak y yo fueron AÑOS, él fue mi primer amor, el primero que me acogió cuando llegué aquí y me di cuenta que había perdido todo. Le debe la vida a Dak. Lo nuestro, tú y yo... Ni siquiera sé que somos. ¿Somos amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Novios? ¿Nada?... no lo sé, Kendall.

El nombrado se acercó a él y besó su frente. –Hablaremos de eso al llegar a casa, ¿sí?– agarró la mano de Logan y besó su parte superior.

–¿Estás enojado?

–No. Te entiendo, bueno, realmente no, pero... Te daré tu tiempo y espacio, sólo... Olvidate de Dak, mírame, yo soy quién está aquí contigo, no él. Lo nuestro podría ser mejor que lo tuyo con Dak.

–¿Entonces somos algo?

–Te dije que hablaremos de eso luego.– se empezó a acomodar para sentarse bien en la silla otra vez.

–Necesito respuestas ya.

–Yo...

–¡Oh, señor Knight! Veo que su esposo a despertado, me hubiera llamado. – "salvado por la campana" pensó Kendall al ver/oír que la enfermera de Logan había llegado.

Kendall sintió una vibración en su bolsillo delanteros derecho del pantalón, sacó el celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Jett.

"Localicé a Paul Harris, calle 5 avenida 27, casa roja al final de la cuadra."

Kendall desbloqueó la pantalla y respondió rápidamente algo. "Sé que aún estás en la empresa, ve a mi despacho y busca en la gaveta del escritorio una carpeta con la siglas de "AVM", no lo abras, te recogeré en 10 minutos."

Kendall se levantó de la silla y le dio un pequeño beso a Logan en la frente. –Me tengo que ir, pasó algo urgente en la empresa de la familia y necesitan mi ayuda. Te prometo que apenas termine, vendré aquí a verte, ¿sí?

–Sí.– Logan sonrió y besó a Kendall, luego se alejó y acarició su cabello. –Duchate, apestas.

Kendall rió y Logan también. –De acuerdo. Le diré a Carlos y James que se queden contigo por mientras. Regresaré pronto.

–¿Dónde están ellos?

–Creo que afuera. – Kendall levantó la vista y vio que la enfermera los veía con una sonrisa. Él caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. –Te amo.

–Yo también te amo.– el rubio sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Kendall salió del ascensor del hospital, ya que Logan se encontraba en el tercer piso, al salir del cuarto donde se encontraba Logan, Kendall vio a Carlos y James sentados en unas bancas hablando sobre sus asuntos de pareja, se les acercó y les dijo que cuidaran un par de horas a Logan mientras él iba a ducharse y buscar algo de comer, que volvería lo más pronto posible para que ellos pudieran hacer sus propias cosas, en toda la conversación Kendall omitió la parte de su plan sobre su "pequeña" charla con el ex padrastro de Logan.

Kendall caminó hasta la parte de secretaría, sonrió en modo de despedida a unas chicas en la mesa, y salió del hospital; caminó en dirección hacia su auto deportivo rojo, le quitó la alarma, abrió la puerta del conductor y entró, cerró y encendió el carro para dirigirse a la empresa de los Knights.

Jett estaba afuera de la empresa, vestido elegantemente con saco y corbata, tenía un portafolio en la mano y buscaba con la mirada el carro de Kendall, Kendall apretó la bocina y el sonido del claxon despertó a Jett el cual se dirigió al automóvil.

–¿Trajiste la carpeta?– preguntó Kendall revisando si venían carros atrás para volver a arrancar.

–Sí.– Knight se acomodó en su asiento y arrancó rápidamente el choque.

–¿Le dijiste a Jo que se quedaba a cargo de la empresa mientras no estabamos, verdad?

–Por supuesto. – Jett bajó la mirada y vio la hora que marcaba su reloj de muñeca. –¿No crees que Harris debe estar dormido ya? Son las 23:38.

–Este asunto es importante, si el está dormido, esto lo despertara de inmediato.

–¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente?

Kendall suspiró en forma de cansancio. –Cosas, Jett, cosas.

–Entiendo...– Jett decidió no seguir preguntando nada más acerca de eso, entendió la indirecta de Kendall y era mejor no enfadarlo más. –Cambiando de tema... Está tarde llamó tu hermana...

–¿Katy?

–Sí, dijo que vendría en las vacaciones a quedarse unos días contigo, dijo que te extrañaba mucho y tu mamá también. ¿Hace cuánto que no se ven?

–Eh, aproximadamente unos tres años... El mismo tiempo en el que empezó lo de la policía y los nombres... Pero oye, ¿qué no era que estaban en Alabama?

–Sí, pero ella dijo que vendría en las vacaciones, recuerda que el próximo año irá a la universidad.

–Oh, es verdad. Hablando que universidad... Necesito que me busques la mejor universidad para estudiar medicina.

–¿Volveras a estudiar? ¡¿Y medicina?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!– rieron.

–No, idiota. Es para Logan, le pagaré la universidad, él quiere estudiar medicina.

Jett se quedó un momento en silencio. –Así que... ¿En verdad estás enamorado de él?

Kendall pensó muy cuidadosamente su respuesta, tenía muchas cosas que aclara antes de todo, tenía un plan en proceso, enemigos y sobre todo una reputación. –¿Recuerdas aquella tarde en la que me preguntaste eso mismo...? La respuesta es no. No estoy enamorado de Logan.

–Pero, vas a matar a tu propio padre por lo que le hizo a Logan...– de repente, Kendall paró en seco, en medio de la carretera solitaria y oscura, sin casi luces alrededor, la carretera vacía y Kendall enterrando sus uñas con fuerza en el volante del carro.

Tal vez Jett se había pasado de la línea esta vez...

–¿K-Kendall?

Y así de rápido como un rayo a lo lejos cayó contra la tierra, Kendall estaba sobre él, sujetándolo del cuello, a sólo poco de fuerza de dejarlo sin respirar y probablemente, la tráquea rota.

–Escucha, Stetson, no vuelvas a repetir en tu miserable vida que Paul Harris es mi padre, ¡¿oíste?!– Jett asintió rápidamente, Kendall lo soltó y volvió a su posición frente al volante mientras Jett tocaba su garganta, tosía e intentaba volver a tener su respiración como anteriormente la tenía. –Mi padre murió hace 14 años en un ataque terrorista en Arizona.

–Sería bueno que aceptaras las cosas como son en realidad, Kendall... – Jett se volteó hacia su acompañante. –O debería decir... Francis.

Kendall se acomodó mejor en su asiento y apretó el volante con fuerza. –Mi amas y valorado tu preciada vida, será mejor que cierres la boca.

–Bien...– Jett miró la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya casi llegaban a su destino. –Dobla en la otra entrada, después sigue directo, verás una casa roja al final de la calle.– Kendall asintió y siguió las indicaciones. –Y sobre lo que Logan...

–No me gusta, no estoy enamorado ni mucho menos lo amo.

–Pero tú...

–¡Concentrate en el plan, Stetson! Logan es sólo parte del plan, recuerda.

–Bien, pero eso mismo dijiste con lo de Curt.

–¡Qué joden tú y Carlos con lo de Curt! ¡Dejen al pobre descansar en paz, hombre!

–Confío en ti, Kendall. La última vez casi nos atrapan. Esto va en serio.

–Nadie nos atrapará, todos creen que amo a Logan, sólo debo convencer un poco más a James, está sospechando mucho.

–Como sea, deten el auto, hemos llegado... ¿Estás listo?

–Estás hablando con el mejor criminal de Estados Unidos, Canadá y Australia, querido Jett.– Kendall sonrió de manera cómplice al otro rubio, el cual sólo lo imitó.


	22. Cuidado

_-¿Estás seguro de esto?_

 _-Por supuesto, ya lo hemos hecho antes, no hay mucha diferencia._

 _-Sí lo hay. Yo conozco a Logan, fuimos compañeros cuando apenas se mudó a aquí. Esto es arriesgado._

 _-¡Solo fue una amistad, Jett! ¡No es para tanto! Además ustedes no siguen en contacto, ¿o sí?_

 _-No... La última vez que hablé con él fue cuando los vi a ustedes en el parque con ese niño._

 _-¿Lo ves? No hay nada que perder. Ahora, escucha bien, Jett: yo entraré primero, luego de unos diez o quince minutos tú entras y preguntas por mí en la recepción, te dirán que entre hace un tiempo y luego te dirán mi número de habitación, pero ya sabes que harás._

 _Asintió. -Lo sé._

 _-Bien.- sacó una llave y se la dio. -Es la copia del departamento de Logan, Dak debería estar ahí, Logan vendrá en media hora._

 _-Pero, Kendall... Yo en verdad..._

 _-¡Deja de estar de marica!_

 _Kendall salió de su carro y caminó al hotel, saludó cordialmente al recepcionista, él respondió, subió al ascensor y apretó el botón de su piso. Los 15 minutos habían pasado, y en un minuto más había entrado Jett Stetson al hotel. Se veía un poco preocupado, pero tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía levantar sospechas._

 _-Hola, disculpe. ¿Kendall Knight?_

 _-Hace poco entró. Cuarto piso, habitación 4H._

 _-Gracias._

 _Sonrió amablemente y se dirigió al elevador, el viaje no duró mucho. Tenía un plan, un plan hecho por Kendall, órdenes que seguir. Fue al cuarto piso para no levantar sospechas, entró al departamento de Kendall un momento y se cambió de ropa por un conjunto de Kendall, una ropa muy parecida a la de Logan, fue al baño y ahí se puso la peluca parecida también al pelo azabache de Logan, estaba casi preparado, sólo le faltaba el maquillaje del color pálido como la piel de Logan. Cuando estuvo listo, volvió a salir, caminó hasta las escaleras y bajó hasta el segundo piso. No vio a Kendall en ningún lado, sabía que estaba en su computadora jaqueando las cámaras de seguridad para borrar evidencia de Jett sobre su plan. Eran expertos en esto._

 _Jett había entrado, sigilosamente caminó desde la puerta hasta la sala, olió un olor agradable y luego escuchó un ruido en la cocina, Dak estaba cocinando. Jett sacó un pañuelo blanco de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó en silencio hasta la cocina, donde estaba Dak específicamente. Él podía imitar muy bien la voz de Logan, puso su habilidad en práctica. Cubrió los ojos de Dak, él se dejó, pues, sabía que la puerta tenía seguro y sólo él y Logan tenían las llaves._

 _Cuando había echo un nudo considerablemente socado en la parte de atrás, Jett dio pequeños besos en la nuca de Dak mientras lo abrazada por detrás. Dak se estremeció y rió suavemente dejándose llevar por los besos de "Logan". Le dio la vuelta y lo sujetó de la cintura, subiéndolo a la barra. Ahí, Jett empezó a besarlo y tocarlo a través de la ropa, Dak se dejaba de lo más tranquilo. Para él nada parecía extraño o diferente. En algunas ocasiones a Logan le daba por tener sexo cuando venía del trabajo, claro, primero se bañaba y planeaba su plan para seducirlo, pero parecía que hoy sólo fue directo al punto y ya._

 _-Parece que alguien está con feliz...- murmuró Dak cerca de su oreja y mordió el lóbulo._

 _-Mmm... No sabes cuánto te necesito...- enterró sus uñas en la nuca de Jett cuando éste le mordió el cuello._

 _-Sabes que aquí estoy para cuando quieras, bebé._

 _-Ah, llevame al sofá._

 _-¿No prefieres el cuarto?_

 _-No creo que pueda resistir hasta allá._

 _Sin decir más, Dak lo cargó y lo llevó a la sala, acostándolo en el sofá, Dak se sabía el orden de los muebles, no había tropezado con nada. Jett le quitó la camisa con cuidado de no quitarle o moverle el paño que cubría sus ojos. Empezó a pasar sus manos por el pecho y abdomen del pálido, deteniéndose en los pezones para excitarlo más. Dak gruñó y a oscuras quitó la camisa de "Logan" lanzándola a un lugar al zar. Fue a lo que él estaba seguro que era su cuello, mordió, chupó y lamió empezando a dejar una marca. La adrenalina corría por las venas de Dak, él seguía con la idea de el chico dejado de él era Logan, su novio. Jett por el otro lado estaba de lo más tranquilo a comparación de Dak, el rubio era un gran actor, no tenía una erección, sólo estaban sonrojadas sus mejillas y gemía actuando. Mejor actor no podría ser. Todo esto lo aprendió cuando aún estaba con Kendall._

 _Jett escuchó los pasos de Logan acercarse, quitó rápidamente el paño de los ojos de Dak, él no podía ver bien, el paño estaba socado e hizo que todo estuviera borroso, Dak no le dio mucha importancia, lo conocía bien y aunque sus ojos estuvieras raros, sabía que él era Logan. Jett notó que las luces se encendieron, sabía que estaba pasando, su plan llegó al mejor punto. La puerta sonó al abrirse y después... nada. Parece que Logan había visto todo y lo estaba analizando. No oyó nada en unos minutos, todo fue hasta que unos pasos sonaron y luego agua cayó sobre ellos._

 _-¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué...?!- Dak se levanto exaltado y era obvio su nivel de enojo, estaba apunto de golpear a Logan, esto hizo sonreí a Jett, pero tenía que mantenerse tranquilo y asustado al mismo tiempo. Logan se alejo velozmente de ellos. Cuando la mirada de Dak se enfocó en Logan, cayo. Sus ojos demostraban algo de culpa y arrepentimiento... pero ya era demasiado tarde para el corazón de su... ¿novio? -L-logie..._

 _-Logie mi abuela.- escupió._

 _-L-Logan, yo puedo explicarlo..._

 _Negó rotundamente la cabeza. –No es necesario, no soy idiota, ¿sabes?_

 _-Sólo escuchame...- Dak se levantó y agarró a Logan del antebrazo e intentó atraerlo, pero Logan se soltó apartándose._

 _-¡NO! ¡No te voy a escuchar! ¡Ya tuve demasiado de ti! ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿Fui tan basura para ti como para engañarme con quién sabe por cuánto tiempo?! ¡¿LO FUI?! ¡HABLA!_

 _-L-Logan... yo no quería hacerte esto... yo te amo.- apartó la cara con, ahora por primera vez en su vida, odio hacia Dak. -Logie, yo haría cualquier cosa para que me perdones..._

 _-¡Genial! Quiero que me hagas algo.- habló decidido aunque su corazón estaba roto. Tenía lágrimas apunto de baja de sus ojos._

 _-Lo que sea..._

 _-Quiero que agarres TODAS tus cosas que tengas es MI casa, incluyendo a este perro, ¡y te vallas de mi departamento EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!_

 _-P-pero..._

 _-Dijiste que harías lo que YO quisiera, y quiero que te largues de mi casa._

 _Dak agachó la cabeza y su mirada, estaba más que avergonzado. Fue donde el tipo que estaba más pálido que el mismo Logan, los dos exnovios pensaron que, claro que por el miedo y vergüenza, pero la verdad es que ellos no tienen idea de lo bien actor que es, y más que eso, un buen cómplice. Muchas más cosas están por venir._

 _~ • FLASHBACK END • ~_


	23. No te dejaría

Carlos miraba con tristeza a Logan. No lo veía sonreír desde que se fue Kendall a una "reunión", hace dos días. Logan estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía que le había pasado a Kendall, pero algo en su interior le decía que nada malo había ocurrido. Sin embargo, no se quitaba a Kendall de la mente. Tenía que encontrar una manera de dejar de pensar en él, recordar alguna cosa, vacilar sobre algo, algo para pasar el tiempo.

–¿Qué día es hoy?– preguntó mirándolo.

Carlos apretó los labios un momento y pensó. –17 de Junio del 2014. ¿Por qué?

Logan miró la sábana que lo cubría. Recordaba lo que había pasado tan solo hace dos exactos. Se sentía tan mal y devastado... Quizá no fue buena idea preguntar. Era mejor quedarse callado como lo hacía desde tres horas atrás.

–¿Logan? ¿Qué pasa?

–N-nada...– intentó quitar las lágrimas que estaban por salir, se volteó hacia Carlos e intentó sonreír.

–Dime. Somos amigos.– puso una mano sobre su hombro.

–Hace... Hoy se cumplen dos años que murió mamá.

–Ow, Logan... Lo lamento mucho. Siempre me cayó muy bien tu madre. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué le pasó?

–N-no quiero hablar de eso ahora... Y...Yo estaba en un momento muy... delicado. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, y yo sólo quería... morir, desaparecer. No sabía que hacer, sabía que me podías ayudar, pero tenía miedo de que... no sé, te enojaras conmigo...

–Por el amor de Dios... ¿Por qué me iría a enojar contigo, Logan? Eres mi mejor amigo, yo jamás te negaría algo, sabes que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa yo siempre voy a estar aquí. Eres mi mejor amigo y yo sólo quiero verte bien, feliz.

Suspiró. –Gracias. Supongo que soy solo un idiota más. Siempre que intento arreglar algo... yo sólo, me sale tan mal. Siempre está eso de la mala suerte tras de mí, no entiendo.

–No hiciste nada malo.

–¿Entonces, por qué Dak me engañó? ¿Sabes cuanto lo amé? Pasé los mejores años de mi vida, lo amé como jamás había amado a alguien antes. Él fue mi primer amor y la primera persona que me ayudó cuando estaba en crisis. ¿Qué hice para que me hiciera esto? No sé si él sabe que me pasó, la última vez que hablamos...– apartó la mirada de Carlos. –no fue lo mejor.

–¿Aun lo amas? Creí que estabas bien con Kendall.

–Es que... Dak fue como una luz en mi oscuridad. Había tanta claridad que me dejaba ciego, el amor te vuelve un idiota. Aún siento algo muy fuerte por él, es... difícil de explicar y más de olvidar.

–No te preocupes. Yo entiendo. Es como lo mío con James. ¿Recuerdas nuestros primeros meses de novios?

–Sí.– rió y lo miró. –Parecían niños.

–Sí. Siempre nos sonrojábamos. Oh, y ni contarte nuestra primera vez que...

–¡No, Carlos! ¡Recuerda las pesadillas!

Rió. –Ok, ok. Lo siento.– esperó un momento para calmar su risa. –¿Y qué hay de Kendall?

–Mmm... No sabría cómo decirte... Lo nuestro, si es que se le puede llamar "algo" a lo que somos, es confuso. Nos decimos "te amo", hacemos el amor, me cuida y pues... ahora viviré en su casa, yo...

–Espera, espera.– Carlos lo detuvo. Conocía a Kendall mejor que nadie más, incluso mejor que su propia madre. Había estado en muchos problemas de Kendall, y cuando Kendall le contó el plan sobre Logan, él y Logan ya eran amigos, no podía permitir que Kendall le hiciera a Logan lo mismo que a los demás... ¿Cómo ponía estar pasando esto? Sólo esperaba que Kendall cumpliera su promesa de la otra vez.

–¿Carlos? ¿Estás bien?

–¿Eh? Ah , sí, sí. Todo en orden, lo siento.

–Te vi muy...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Kendall junto a una enfermera. Logan sonrió ampliamente cuando vio la cabellera rubia. Kendall sonrió y caminó hacia él para besar su frente.

–¿Cómo has estado?– preguntó Kendall sentándose en la cama junto a él.

–Permiso. Nos vemos después, Logan. – Carlos se despidió y salió de habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada cómplice al rubio.

–¿Dónde has estado? Dijiste que volverías después de la reunión, que te ibas a bañar y volvías. ¿Qué pasó?

–Pues...– agarró su mano y lo besó en el dorso. –Estuve arreglando unos asunto, y, te tengo una sorpresa.

–No me gustan las sorpresas.

–Oh, está te va a gustar.

Logan parpadeó un momento. Había tenido un déjà vu. Se soltó de Kendall e intentó reincorporarse. El rubio lo ayudó y lo acomodó cómodamente en la cama. –¿Cuál es la sorpresa?– preguntó Logan.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. El doctor de Logan entró con una carpeta naranja en sus manos, el estetoscopio colgaba de su cuello y hacía juego con su uniforme.

–Hola, señor Mitchel. Veo que ya está mejor.– él solo sonrió amablemente y asintió. –El señor Knight debió haberle dicho ya que le dimos de alta. Estoy terminando con el papeleo, puede irse ya.

Miró a Kendall y él solo sonrió. Se acercó y susurró suavemente haciendo estremecer su piel pálida. –Tengo tu ropa. Múdate y prepárate para ver tu nuevo hogar.

Logan lo encaró sin palabras que decir. Sólo veían los ojos brillantes de Kendall, una sonrisa en sus labios dejando ver un poco su blancos dientes. ¿Estaba preparado él mismo para esto? En su relación anterior había pasado dos años con un chico que lo amó más no poder y ahora... medio conoció a otro, tuvieron sexo, se enamoraron y... están a punto de vivir junto... Nada tenía sentido ahora para Logan. Se sentía un idota a veces, sin embargo él estaba listo para esto, ¿no? Tenía que pensar mejor las cosas de ahora en adelante. No podía hacer las cosas sin pensar las consecuencias. Lo único que le faltaba era que Kendall fuese una persona completamente diferente a como parecía y le había dicho que era. Un asesino o un criminal fugitivo...

CR!5!5 • • •

 _–Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras embarazado, ya sabes, tú y yo, un niño correteando por todo el lugar._ _–Estás loco. Imagina lo que diría mi abuela. Soy su único nieto varón y... que quede embarazo... Se volvería loca. Sería lindo, sí... pero... siempre podemos adoptar. Sabes que los hombres no pueden parir, mucho menos embarazarse, Dak._ _–Lo sé, pero si se pudiera, me encantaría que fueran tres niños. Y pues, lo de tu abuela... sabes que ella me ama, ¡me adora!_ _–Como sea.– rió torciendo los ojos y viendo por la ventana._ _–Solo estás celoso porque tu abuela me ama más a mí que a ti._ _–Y es eso... son celos._ _–Lo sabía._ _Logan bajó el vidrio de su ventana y dejó el viento entrar. Despeinaba y alborotada su corto pelo. Podía sentir el calor y olor del lugar chocar contra sus sentidos. Le encantaba venir para esta fecha. Aunque viviese en Minnesota hace ya varios meses, jamás se olvidaría de la tierra que lo vio crecer, Texas. Estos lugares también le traía malos recuerdos, momentos no muy lindos. Un mes más de la muerte de su mamá._ _–Me encanta que hagas eso._ _–¿Qué?– se volteó hacia el conductor._ _–Que bajes la ventana y veas a través de ella. El viento y el sol te hace ver más hermoso de lo que ya eres._ _Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Siempre tenía a Dak con él para animarlo. Después de aquella vez en el parque que Dak se le declaró y empezó su romance, Dak se había vuelto más que sólo el novio de Logan, también era su mejor amigo. Siempre ponía confiar en él y él siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Podía decirse que Dak se volvió una luz para él._ _–Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿no? Amo cada parte de ti, Logie. Amo cada cualidad tuya.– el carro se detuvo frente a una casa. Las palabras de su novio resonaban en su corazón haciéndolo latir a más de mil por hora._ _Logan se volteó y sonrió ampliamente. Dak lo miró con amor antes de acercarse, agarrar su mejilla y juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. Al separarse ambos se sonrieron. Dak puso su mano sobre la pierna de Logan y acarició con su pulgar suavemente._ _–¿No vamos?– volvió a hablar._ _–Espera.– Logan lo detuvo juntando de nuevo sus labios, pero ahora en un beso un poco más largo y con más amor. Luego de un momento se separaron respirando el mismo aire. Logan lo miró con amor, había algo en los ojos de Dak que le encantaba. No era sólo un café común y corriente, era algo más._ _–¿Listo?– Logan negó. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?_ _–Yo... Aún me siento mal._ _–¿Por lo de tu mamá...?_ _–Sí..._ _–Bebé.– se acomodó agarrando la la cabeza de Logan entre sus manos para hacer que lo viera. –Sé que no es fácil todo esto. Yo hace más de un año que no hablo con mi mamá y estoy preocupado, pero... El punto es que tienes que seguir adelante, amor. Eres un hombre fuerte y valiente, sé que podrás con esto. Ella nunca hubiera querido verte así, ella sabe que podrás con esto. Tú puedes. Siempre estaré contigo cuando sea que lo necesites. Siempre voy a hacer todo lo posible para verte sonreír, amo tu sonrisa y no me gusta verte llorar. Te amo, Logan. Siempre estaré aquí. ¿Confías en mí?_ _Logan vio sus ojos. Brillando como cada vez que Dak le decía que lo amaba. Tan brillantes como las estrellas. Tan brillantes como nunca jamás._ _Sonrió dulcemente antes de besarlo momentáneamente. –Sí confío en ti, Daki. Vamos._


	24. Camino a Perder

–¿Esta es?

–Claro. ¿No te gusta?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Es sólo que... es increíble...

–Bajate. Todas tus cosas están adentro.

Kendall sonrió gentilmente a Logan para seguidamente detener el carro y asegurarse de que todo está en orden para sacar la llave y salir. Logan lo vio salir y abrir una de las puerta de atrás para sacar un portafolios y una computadora. El pálido dio un último respiro antes de abrir la puerta y caminar en dirección a lo que sería su nueva casa de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar a la puerta, Kendall ya estaba ahí sonriéndole. Logan sólo le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. El rubio miró al frente y tocó un par de veces, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una entrada increíble, una sala maravillosa, la casa era simplemente inimaginable, perfecta ante los ojos de un chico que fue criado de la forma más humilde en un pequeño pueblo de Texas.

Kendall entró y no le quedó de otra que seguirle detrás. Cada vez que veían la casa por dentro, se asombraba más. Por fuera lucía como la casa con más lujos y costosa que pudiera haber visto. Era de un color blanco precioso, estaba más que lindo apresar de ser blanco, tenía unos pequeños escalones que conducían a la puerta principal; plantas hermosas, flores, arbustos, árboles, pasto... todo era simplemente maravilloso. Tres pisos era su altura, una piscina en el patio y una cochera con otro carro muy lujoso y brillante.

Por dentro era de madera. Logan no era para nada bueno en cosas que tenían que ver con adornos de interiores, pero siempre escuchó decir a su madre que la caoba era la madera indicada para una casa hermosa. No tenía idea si esto era de caoba. Habían adornos, esculturas, macetas con flores y/o pequeños árboles o plantas, cuatros, sillones de cuero haciendo un perfecto contraste con el color de las paredes. Eran un sinfín de cosas que habían. Logan no sabía que ver primero, tenía miedo siquiera de pisar el suelo. Todo se veía tan caro e irremplasable. Jamás había estado en una casa así. Ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar y a su nueva ¿vida?

–¿Qué te parece?– se volteó hacia Kendall, el cual ponía la computadora y el portafolio en el sofá frente a la pantalla. –Tranquilo. Sientate donde quieras, sientete cómodo, esta es tu casa.

–Es que... todo se ve tan caro y tengo miedo de romper algo...

–¿Romper algo?– caminó hasta Logan y lo agarró de las manos. –Eres la persona más ordenada y pacífica que conozco. Sin miedo, adelante.– lo soltó y agarró el suéter de Logan—que era lo único que traía y lo puso sobre un sillon individual—y lo llevó al sofá grande para sentarse. –Te daré un paseo para que conozcas bien todo. Tu cuarto está en el segundo piso, tienes todas tus cosas ahí.

–Y-y...

–¿Hmm?

–¿Yo voy a tener mi propio cuarto?

–Sí. ¿Por qué no?

–Yo, hmm, creí que tú y yo íbamos a dormir juntos... ya sabes por...

–Oye...– se acomodó mejor sentándose frente a él de mejor forma. –No acostumbro a dormir con alguien junto a mí, en mi cama. No lo tomes a mal.

–Yo pensé que después de que nosotros...

–No. Lo siento. Aunque seas tú y todo eso,... no.

–Ok...

–Hey.– llevó una mano a su mejilla y lo acarició, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó. –Lo siento.

–Está bien.

–Bueno, ¿vamos? Necesito mostrarte todo.

–Estoy cansado, sólo quiero conocer mi cuarto.

–Bien, vamos rápido.– Kendall agarró una muñeca de Logan y empezó a dirigirlo a las escaleras con él. Logan se detuvo haciendo que Kendall lo mirara confundido. –¿Qué pasó?

–Antes de cualquier cosa, necesito que me respondas, y con la verdad, Kendall.

–Hmm, sí claro. ¿Qué cosa?

–¿Qué somos en realidad? Tú y yo... no creo que sólo seamos simples amigos.

El rubio lo soltó y vio alrededor como buscando las respuestas en algún lugar de las paredes y jarrones. Caminó a su alrededor. Pensó bien lo que tenía que decir. Las esperanzas de Logan sobre que hubiese algo más entre ellos, se hacían cada vez más mínimas. Los dos sabían que eran algo más que amigos, algo más que amigos con derechos, algo mucho más que su relación del principio de "cliente-prostituto". Las palabras simplemente no salían.

–Hablaremos de eso después, Logan.

Volvió a agarrar la muñeca de Logan y lo obligó a subir los primeros dos escalones. Logan se mantuvo firme y lo encaró sintiendo la verdosa mirada de Logan pelear con la suya. Kendall se acercó y lo sujetó fuerte de la cintura, ambos se seguían mirando, era una guerra de miradas, verde contra marrón.

–Necesito que me digas ahora mismo, Kendall. Esto es importante para mí. Siento que me utilizas sólo para sexo, dijiste que el trato se había roto, que me amabas.

–Exacto. Te amo, listo, ahí está tu respuesta. ¿Qué más quieres?

–¿De qué clase de amor estamos hablando? ¿De hermanos? ¿De amigos? ¿De qué?

–¿Los amigos o hermanos se besan?

–No, pero...

–¿Los amigos o hermanos se aman?

–No, yo...

–¿Los amigos o hermanos hacen el amor?

–Kendall...

–¿Verdad que no? Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ahora camina, la casa es enorme.– lo volteó en un tomó brusco y lo hizo seguir caminando. Logan puso una mano sobre la baranda provocando a Kendall soltar un respiro. –¿Ahora qué?– estaba empezando a cansarse, sin embargo, tenía que mantenerse tranquilo y relajado, no tenía que perder la paciencia como con sus otros... huéspedes.

–Eso significa que...– volteó hacia atrás sonriendo. –¿Somos... novios?

–Dile como quieras.– dijo serio antes de volver a empujarlo suavemente para que volviera a caminar.

El corazón de Logan sólo podía ponerse más feliz cada vez sin siquiera saber el mínimo de la realidad de la situación. La verdad de Kendall y sus sentimientos. En sólo un tiempo su corazón iba a romperse en millones de pedazos, de la misma manera que caían los pedazos de una botella de vidrio cuando un ebrio la estrellaba con el suelo o un árbol...


	25. Coloreando Azul

–¿Qué es esa puerta tan vieja?– preguntó Logan al caminar por el pasillo del segundo piso.

–Esta es la biblioteca.– Kendall abrió la puerta y dejó entrar primero a Logan. Era un lugar enorme con tres repisas llenas de libros hasta el tope. Habían mesas y sillones para sentarse. Todo se veían tan perfecto para Logan. –Está repleta de libros, desde los más antiguos como la Biblia, hasta los más nuevos como esos de Harry Potter y no sé que más.– Logan caminaba por todo el lugar, viendo los estantes, revisando libros y revistas. Nada estaba empolvado siquiera. –La verdad no paso mucho tiempo aquí, siempre estoy con los asuntos de la empresa. Aquí puedes buscar entre una gran variedad de géneros e incluso idiomas, el libro que quieras, y si no está, me dices y te lo compro. Puedes venir las veces que quieras. Todo esto es tuyo.

–¿E-en serio?

–Claro. Yo casi ni leo. Hay cuentos, novelas, enciclopedias, autobiografías, libros de ciencias, historia... de lo que te imagines.

–¿Kamasutra?– se mordió el labio inferior dándole la espalda a Kendall, el cual sólo sonrió pícara de medio lado.

–Por supuesto.– Logan se volteó y miró a Kendall, él solo seguía con su mirada penetrante y lujuriosa. Se acercó donde Logan y lo agarró de la muñeca llevándolo a la salida. –Sigamos...

Cerró la puerta y volvieron a su caminar. El pasillo era largo, al lado derecho había una baranda donde si se acercaban, podían ver la sala de la planta principal. La casa era simplemente maravillosa. Las preguntas habían llegado a la mente de Logan: ¿De dónde había sacado tanto dinero Kendall como para tener algo así? ¿Si tenía está mansión, porqué vivía en el mismo hotel que él? ¿Vivía solo? ¿Por qué habían tantos cuartos? ¿La familia de Kendall también vivía ahí con él? ¿Tenía que conocer a sus papás? ¿Kendall y Logan eran real y oficialmente... novio?

–Y este es tu cuarto.– volvió a la realidad. La puerta fue abierta por Kendall dejando ver lo que sería de ahora en adelante el nuevo cuarto de Logan. Logan entró boquiabierto, todas sus cosas estaban ahí, era como... wow... Algunas cosas que él había usado eran del departamento donde estaba antes y al mudarse de casa a la mansión de Kendall, tenía que devolver todo. Pero Kendall logró conseguirle cosas mejores. Un ropero de madera hermoso, una cómoda, una cama a simple vista cómoda, una mesa de noche, un escritorio con computadora, un estante con libros de ciencia y medicina, una puerta que dirigía a un baño privado... y un montón de cosas más. Era increíble todo esto. –Estaba pensando en sacar unas cosas para que tengas más campo, pero decidí dejarlo así, claro que si quieres puedo...

–No. Esto es perfecto. Es algo... wow...

Se volteó y le sonrió, Kendall lo abrazó acercando sus rostros, sonrió. –Creo que me merezco algo, aunque sea un adelanto.– Logan sonrió más y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kendall, se acercó más hasta besarse lentamente.

Logan se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Kendall sobre sus labios, dio acceso y lo dejó vagar en él. El rubio tocaba los puntos sensibles de Logan haciéndolo estremecerse y soltar uno que otro gemido el cual el mismo Kendall tragó. El alto dio unos pasos estrellado al pálido contra la pared, puso una mano sobre una nalga de Logan y luego recorrió su pierna al tiempo que la subía hacia su cintura. Levantó al chico dejado de él e hizo que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Kendall lo estrelló suavemente contra la pared más cerca. El beso se deshizo, jadearon mientras se veían antes que Kendall volviera a unir sus labios en un beso más apasionante. Logan puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Kendall y también lo hizo acercarse más con sus piernas, sintiendo la erección de Kendall contra su pequeño bulto.

–Señor, uhm...

Ambos se separaron al oír una voz desde la puerta. Al volverse vieron a una mujer de unos 40 ó 50 años en el umbral mirando al suelo y con las mejillas rojas. Su pelo tenía canas y su piel arrugas.

–¿Qué pasa?

–S-sólo le veía a avisar que la cena estará lista en 20 minutos, señor.

–Está bien. Ya te puedes ir.

–Sí, señor.

–Oh, espera...– antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, levantó tímidamente la mirada hacia su jefe. Kendall bajó lentamente al sonrojado Logan y luego lo agarró de la mano para caminar frente a la señora. –Margaret, él es Logan, se quedará aquí por un largo tiempo, quiero que seas amable con él y atiendas todas sus órdenes.– se volteó hacia Logan esta vez. –Ella es Margaret, es la ama de casa de acá, lleva 20 años trabajando aquí. Puedes pedirle lo que quieras cuando necesites algo, es de confianza.

Logan le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer y ella también respondió cortésmente luego inclinó la cabeza y se marchó. Kendall se volteó hacia Logan y lo besó tiernamente.

–Te dejaré un momento para que te familiarices con tu nuevo cuarto, baja para la cena.

–De acuerdo.– Kendall besó por última vez sus labios antes de soltar su mano y caminar a la puerta para seguidamente cerrarla tras él.

Logan se volteó y admiró lo que era de ahora en más era su nueva habitación, una muy lujosa por cierto. Caminó a la puerta del baño y la abrió sorprendiéndose con todo. Inmediatamente entró y cerró la puerta, se acercó a la blanca y deslumbrante tina, abrió el grifo calculando el agua luego caminó a una repisa con aceites, champú, jabones, cremas, geles, perfumes, velas aromáticas y muchas clases de productos para el baño y el aseo personal. Agarró unos frascos de aceites y cosas raras para un baño de burbujas. Echando una porción considerable en la tina, volvió a poner las cosas en su lugar y cerró la llave del tuvo cuando estuvo perfecto. Empezó a quitarse la ropa y después se fue metiendo lentamente a la tina para darse un buen baño que no se daba desde un día antes de entrar al hospital, aproximadamente hace más de una semana.

Kendall volvió a ver su reloj de muñeca, habían pasado 5 minutos desde la última vez que vio la hora. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que estaba la cena lista y no aparecía Logan. Sabía que probablemente estaba viendo su cuarto, investigando sus cosas nuevas, pero él sabía que la cena iba a estar lista en 20 minutos. Kendall no era una persona que le gustaba esperar.

Se levantó de la mesa rumbo al cuarto de Logan, subí las escaleras y giró en el pasillo de él. La puerta estaba como la había dejado él mismo, ni cerrada del todo, ni abierta tampoco. Empujó y entró, el cuarto estaba normal, ni siquiera habían señales de que alguien estuviese en la cama sentado, los cajones de ropa y el armario seguían intactos. Tal vez estaba en el baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al baño, la puerta simplemente estaba cerrada, pero no con llave.

Logan estaba ahí. Relajado en la tina, de lo más tranquilo. Ya sabía Kendall porqué se le pasó el tiempo. Se acercó hasta sentarse en la tapa del inodoro, sonriendo cuando Logan se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí y trajo sus piernas hacia su pecho para tapar su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y eso a Kendall le encantaba, hacían ver a Logan más tierno de lo normal.

–¿Q-qué haces aquí?

–Te estuve esperando para cenar, pero nunca llegaste. Vine a ver por qué era... y me encontré con esto.– sonrió de medio lado, sin embargo aún con un toque de amor.

–A-ah... Me estaba dando un baño de burbujas y se me pasó el tiempo, lo siento, si quiero yo...

–No, no, tranquilo. Sigue, luego le digo a Margaret que caliente la comida. Toma tu tiempo.

–Gracias...– empezó a poner sus piernas como las tenía antes, pero al hacerlo hizo un gesto de dolor, fue visto por Kendall. Caminó donde él y se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel.

–¿Te duele mucho?

–Sólo un poco...

–Ese maldito de Paul lo pagará caro...

–¿Cómo sabías que se llamaba así?

Kendall miró confundido a Logan. –Tú me dijiste

–No. Yo no le dije a nadie que se llamaba así. ¿Cómo sabías?

Kendall empezó a formular una mentira, se mantenía sereno y tranquilo, pero en el fondo estaba como loco pensando. –Él... había asustado sexualmente de una prima.

–Oh... Lo siento mucho.

–Sí... Estuvo 7 meses en terapia, pero ya está mejor, no te preocupes.– Logan asintió y gimió levemente de dolor cuando una punzada lo golpeó en su herida del abdomen. –Cuando termines de bañarte te daré las pastillas que te mandó el doctor para el dolor, ¿ok?

–Sí, está bien.

Kendall se levantó para volver a sentarse en el inodoro, pero al hacerlo vio unas marcas moradas en el hombro y brazo derecho de Logan. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a quitarse la ropa, esto no fue inadvertido para Logan.

–¿Qué haces?

–Me estoy quitando la ropa.

–Sí, me di cuenta, pero, ¿para qué?

–Voy a bañarme contigo para darte un masaje. Correte.

Logan se movió haciéndole capo en la parte de atrás, Kendall entró bien y puso sus manos suavemente sobre la piel mallugada. Sintió la piel temblar bajo su piel.


	26. Ahora te extraño

**Estamos a cinco capítulos aproximadamente de que esto termine. Tenés alguna idea de como va a acabar todo?**

Logan se había despertado esa mañana, intentó abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo, la luz del día se coló por su ventana y le dio directamente a los ojos. Estiró su brazo y su mano cayó contra el colchón, sentía algo ondo que decía que alguien estuvo ahí duante la noche, Kendall había dormido con él. Se quitó la cobija de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda baja, efectos secundarios de las actividades de anoche. Soltó un bostezo y tapo su boca con la mano. Sintió una brisa fresca chocar contra su cuerpo desnudo, le erizó la piel. Buscó su ropa en un mueble de madera, solo una pantaloneta, cuando se la puso, abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo.

Un delicioso aroma lo invadió cuando bajaba las escaleras, descubrió que tenía hambre y mucha, anoche ni siquiera había cenado. Cuando estuvo en la primera planta, dobló a la derecha y la vista de Kendall moviendose de un lado a otro con un sartén en la mano y aparentemente un delantal en el cuerpo, la isla de la cocina no lo dejaba verlo bien. Kendall puso lo que eran huevos revueltos en un gran plato.

–Buenos días.– dijo Kendall cuando vio a Logan parado en la puerta de la cocina mirándolo. –Llegaste justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. El desayuno está listo.– salió detrás de la isla y puso el plato en el comedor junto a los demás. Logan estaba impresionado. –Lo hice solo por ti.

-¿Qué hay de tu... empleaba?

–Le dije que siguiera durmiendo, quería hacer esto para ti.- Logan solo asintió y sonrió. –El desayuno se enfría.– sonrió.

Logan tímidamente se acerco a la larga mesa y se sentó frente a un plato vacío, en la silla delante de él también había otro plato vacío, supuso que era de Kendall. El rubio se quitó el delantal y lo dejó en un perchero junto a otros delantales y gorros para el pelo. La mirada marrón de Logan se desplazó por el abdomen tonificado de Kendall por encima de su pantaloneta, esto no pasó desapercibido por él, río entre dientes y se sentó.

El comer tenía mucha variedad de donde recoger, el estómago de Logan protestó por comida mientras no sabías que decidir para empezar. Escogió unos waffles y chocolate caliente para empezar, no era necesario decir que sabía increíble, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando saboreó la crema de la cubierta y el waffle en sí. El poco tiempo que estuvo consciente en el hospital, sólo había comido de ahí. El desayuno comenzó su trascurso en silencio. Se salían algunas miradas de parte de Kendall, viendo a Logan como disfrutada la comida y se llenaba la barbilla con crema o gotas de algo.

–Estaba pensando en buscar y contratar a alguien que venga unas veces a la semana para que te dé clases particulares, después de la última vez... no quiero que te pase nada malo.– dijo poniendo su taza de café a un lado. –Pero tampoco quiero mantenerte atado acá, te aburrías, así que también estaba pensando en irte a dejar y traer puntualmente las veces que te toque ir.

–Lo segundo me suena bien.

–Bien. Sólo recuerdame que días eran y te llevaré.

–Creo que eran los martes y jueves...

–El doctor te ordenó reposo, al menos un mes. Se me olvidaba.

–¿Tanto tiempo? Estoy bien.– calló un momento. –Solo mira lo de ayer, el sexo fue lo mejor.

–Órdenes son órdenes.– dijo en tono serio. Lo de ayer no fue buena idea, fallé en mi tarea de cuidarte. Llevabas unas horas de salir del hospital y ya... estábamos haciéndolo en el baño.– se acomodó mejor en su silla, algo empezaba a molestar dentro de su pantaloneta. –Hablando de órdenes... cuando termines, múdate y baja a la sala, tengo algo importante que decirte...

–Ah, Kendall.– Interrumpió Logan, se sintió un poco nervioso por la pregunta, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–¿Qué?

–¿Puedo investigar un poco la casa?

–¿Investigar? ¿Cómo así?

–Sí, ya sabes... Es muy grande y quiero saber qué más hay. Ayer sólo me enseñaste mi cuarto y la "biblioteca". Me mata la curiosidad por saber que más hay.

–¿Sabes? La curiosidad mató al gato.– sonrió de medio lado. –Hablaremos mejor de eso más tarde.– vio como Logan asintió y bajó la cabeza, lo hizo sentir mal. –Puedes ir a "investigar", sólo recuerda algo siempre: las puertas que están cerradas, es por alguna razón, no las abras ni intentes nada.

–¿Por...?

–Es una orden.

–Pero...

–Tengo mucho trabajo de la empresa, pero lo pondré en segundo plano para cuidarte.– volvió a su comida. –Estás débil y necesitas apoyo.

–Me dejaste más débil y con el culo doliendo por lo de ayer...– murmuró ahogando su voz en el chocolate.

–Escuché eso.– levantó la mirada y vio a Kendall observándolo intensamente, con ojos oscurecidos. –Y sé que te encanta que te dé por detrás.– se mordió el labio.

Se quedaron ahí un momento. Solo mirándose. Kendall comiendo mentalmente a Logan y Logan desviando de vez en cuando su mirada al pecho de Kendall. El aire se hizo más intenso y pesado. Las miradas iban y venían. Hacía bastante que ninguno de ellos se quedaba simplemente viéndose. Las preguntas por parte de Logan se desvanecían y sólo le importaba ese íntimo momento con quién era su... ¿verdadero amor? Hace tan solo unos meses pensaba eso de Dak. En momento así, se sentía una clase de puta. O tal vez sólo estaba confundido. Tenía que aclarar su mente.

Desvío la mirada hacia su comida mientras pensaba en los cambios repentinos de su vida. Tal vez había hecho las cosas mal, o tal vez había hecho lo mejor que pudiese hacer en su vida. Pero no estaba seguro de nada.

Logan se volteó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás de alguien, vio a Kendall entrar y sentarse en su cama. Le sonrió amorosamente y luego vio como se acostó en en su cama. Logan giró la cabeza y siguió con lo que hacía, buscar su ropa del día en el gran armario lleno de ropa nueva.

–¿Cómo sigues de la herida?– habló Kendall desde la cama. Tenía los brazos atrás de la cabeza, mirando techo y pensando.

–¿Hmm?– relacionó. –Oh, bien, bien. Gracias.

–Quiero que sigas todas las instrucciones y te tomes todos los medicamentos que te mandó el doctor. Lo de ayer fue un error, estabas saliendo del hospital y nosotros ya... Que no se repita.

–¿No te gustó?– se volteó para verlo.

Kendall se levantó y caminó hacia él, Logan volvió a ver adelante. El rubio pasó sus manos por la cintura de Logan y terminaron muy posesivamente en su cadera. Su cabeza descansada sobre el hombro de Logan y la espalda de este, sobre su pecho. Kendall suspiró y besó la nuca del pálido.

–Claro que sí. Sí me gustó, me encantó. Sólo no quiero que te lastimes más. En verdad no quiero, te amo demasiado.

El cuarto quedó un momento en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, no había tensión. Era sólo un silencio hermoso, donde cada uno podía respirar al mismo tiempo que el otro, un silencio donde el mundo que los envolvía desparecía y sólo quedaban ellos. Pero Kendall seguía un poco pensativo. ¿Verdaderamente estaba enamorado de Logan? ¿O le atraía siquiera?

–Me gusta estar contigo.– oyó la voz de Logan. –Me siento increíble, y no estoy hablando por la casa y todo, sino más bien por como eres. Eres la noche, eres la luz, eres... todo para mí ahora.

–Realmente soy todo para ti.– remarcó firmemente. –Y me encanta.

–Kendall, tal vez ya estés cansado de preguntas, pero todavía yo...

–Quiero casarme contigo.– interrumpió.

–¿Eh?

Kendall pasó lentamente su nariz por un costado del cuello de Logan y dio algunos besos. Sintió la piel tensarse y eso sólo lo alentaba a más.

–Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero que seas mío en cuerpo y alma. Solo mío, Logan Mitchell.

–Tengo miedo...

–¿De qué?

–Kendall en serio tengo miedo.– Logan se soltó del agarre de Kendall y se alejó.

–Pero ¿de qué?

–No quiero...– soltó un jadeo y sus ojos veían a todos lados rápidamente antes de detenerse en Kendall. –No. Tengo que pensarlo, lo siento. En verdad... tengo miedo. No es de ti, es que...– bajó la mirada.

–Oye, oye...– se acercó a él, pero Logan lo detuvo poniendo sus manos al frente. –Está bien. Tranquilo, bebé, tal vez yo sea un mentiroso, pero estoy enamorado, y con el amor no sé juega. Te amo y yo solo quiero protegerte. Confía en mí.

Levantó la vista hacia él. –¿Eh?

–¿Confías en mí?

–Y-yo...

–Señor, Knight.– oyeron desde la puerta. Era Margaret. –Disculpen.– dijo poniendo un pie dentro del cuarto.– Una llamada de la empresa, es la señorita Taylor. Dice que es importante.

–Logan, perdón. Tengo que atender.– se acercó rápido y besó su mejilla antes de pedirle el teléfono a su ama de casa y salir cerrando la puerta.

Logan reacción unos segundos más tarde. Apretó muy fuerte los ojos y los dientes. Agarró la ropa que había escogido y cerró fuertemente la puerta del armario antes de entrar al baño en el cuarto. Tiró la puerta con furia y se dejó caer sobre la tasa del inodoro con las manos sobre su cabeza jalándose el pelo y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Tratando de controlar sus emociones, no quería volver a tener un ataque. No aquí, no así.

 **ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**


End file.
